


The Cottage

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gardening, Ice Skating, M/M, Powerful Harry, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: As Severus Snape struggles with unanswered questions he meets a stranger in the Forbidden Forest that teaches him some questions don't need to be answered.Just a nice little one shot to let you know I'm still around. Thanks for letting me take a break.





	The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled a JK and totally disregarded the calendar for 2008. Just go with it.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta Dannielle and my own person artist Masao. His Tumblr can be found here at http://dastardlylemondrops.tumblr.com/

It was like something out of a storybook. Rough-hewn, mismatched stones stacked on top of each other, one wood-tiled roof lower than the other, a tall brown-brick chimney protruding between them like a sentry standing guard. A plain brown door on the single-story section of the house, and a small bay window broke up the monotony of the stone on the ground floor section of the two-story portion with a matching cross-hatched window denoting the upper floor. Greenery crawled up and over the sides of the house as if the forest was trying to take back the rock used to build the small dwelling. A pond spread out behind the cottage, its clear, glass-smooth surface broken only by a small blue boat that floated in the middle of the water. A small stream rushed off from the small lake to water the flora and fauna of the forest. A small garden stretched out to the side of the cottage filled with flowers, herbs, and a small dark-oak archway that seemed to consist solely of the branches of the tree it was made from.

It was the garden that captured his attention. It was vibrant, full of color and plants of all sorts. Laid out in no discernible pattern, almost as if left to grow wild, though no plant encroached on the space of another. The small arbor seemed to mark the entrance to the garden, though there was no gate or obvious path to the garden. He could smell honeysuckle, though it was long past the season for such a plant, heather, lemongrass, and various other plants that mingled together to create its own unique scent. He made to move forward when he was startled by a firm grip on his shoulder. He turned in surprise, wand gripped tightly, to meet reprimanding brown eyes.

“It’s called the Forbidden Forest fer a reason, young man,” the disapproving grounds keep said in his rough voice. “Ye’d best be gettin’ back to the castle, Snape.”

Severus nodded and glanced back at the cabin. “What is this place, Mr. Hagrid? Who lives there?”

Hagrid used his firm grip to turn Severus around and urged him away from the cabin. Severus cast one last look over his shoulder and watched as a large butterfly, half the size of the upper story window, flitted around the cabin. “Don’t you worry ‘bout that.” Hagrid said as they walked. “Not sure how you found it,” Hagrid seemed to mumble to himself. “Don’t let me catch you wanderin’ the forest again, Mr. Snape. ‘Tis is no place for children.” The walk back to the castle was longer than Severus remembered, but quicker than he wished, Severus was back in the castle and heading to the room he shared with the other sixth year Slytherin boys.

 

Severus couldn’t get the small cabin out of his mind, nor the mystery that it represented. He had never known someone actually _lived_ in the forest. He asked Lily, his Ravenclaw friend, if she had read anything about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ . She told him not to be silly, that of course people didn’t actually _live_ in the forest. There were centaurs and unicorns and probably elf folk who wouldn’t tolerate a human in their midst. He asked Professor Newman, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, if the forest had a forest keeper like Hogwarts had a groundskeeper. The crazy old wizard gave him a strange look and answered that the forest kept itself. He tried to bring the cabin up to Hagrid again, but the half-giant brushed it aside.

But Severus couldn’t forget about the cottage. It popped up in his mind at odd moments and slipped into his dreams when he least expected it. He found himself sketching it out in the back of his History of Magic book and thinking about it when he should have been concentrating on his essays. Which is why he was slipping his warmest cloak on and casting spells on his feet and clothes, preparing to head out into the winter morning. Christmas break had started the afternoon before, and he was the only Slytherin. He knew he wouldn’t be missed if he disappeared for a few hours.

It took him longer to find the cottage, or it seemed as if it did. His mind could have been playing tricks on him for all he knew. The snow covered path twisted and turned as he wound his way through the forest. Finally the path opened up into the clearing he remembered. And it was just like he remembered. Green and lush and perfect. The snow ended at the tree line, and he could still smell the honeysuckle and other smells that combined to form that unique scent. Severus took a deep breath and glanced behind him for the half giant before stepping into the clearing.

It was warmer here. Along with the lack of snow, the biting wind was gone as well. Severus moved cautiously forward, searching for the owner of the cottage or other signs of life. He was drawn to the garden and moved in that direction. For some reason (magic, he assumed) he was pulled to enter the garden through the arbor gateway. His mouth gaped open as he moved through the arbor, the small garden he’d seen from the forest edge was a lie. As he stepped through he could see a large garden form before his very eyes. A pathway spread out in front of him with the option to go left, right, or forward. The cottage, off to his right, sported a brown door that he assumed led to the kitchen and two-story part of the house. Closest to it was a small kitchen garden sectioned off like a four-paned window with a decorative bird bath sitting in the middle of the cross section as if placed haphazardly. Behind that and leading to the back side of the house were two trees, a hammock hanging between them and swinging gently in the breeze. Off to his left, the path meandered through a garden filled with all types of flowers that melded into an orchard with apple, orange and lemon trees. The path in front of him was covered by a lattice archway woven through with grapevines. Severus could almost taste the grapes and wondered if this was some sort of healthier version of Hansel and Gretel. He moved forward, eyeing the large fat grapes hanging from the vines and wondered if he plucked a grape if a witch would come out and turn him into a gingerbread boy. No, this was the fruity version. So what was the healthy version of a gingerbread man?

He reached out as he walked and let his fingers trail over the glossy green leaves and plump green grapes. His mouth watered as he fingered a grape that hung enticingly from the archway.

“They aren’t enchanted or anything.” Severus’s head jerked up to see a tall man leaning against the arbor, just inside the opposite end from where Severus had entered. Sunlight that Severus wasn’t sure where it came from as the sky had been decidedly cloudy and grey when he’d left the castle dappled the man in light and leaf-shaped shadows. Severus could make out very little about the man other than he wore jeans that clung to his muscled thighs, a red tee shirt of some kind, and was casually tapping a wand against his jean clad leg. Severus swallowed nervously. “They’re perfectly normal grapes,” the man- wizard- said as if Severus wasn’t in the middle of a crisis wondering if he was about to get expelled for entering the forest not once but twice. As if to prove his point, the wizard reached up and plucked a grape. Severus watched as he pushed the grape between plump pink lips and bit into it.

Severus was definitely teenager enough to be affected by the tongue that darted out to swipe at the juice that dribbled from the man’s lips. His winter robes were starting to feel rather hot, not that he was about to take his cloak off and reveal his growing interest in the stranger. The man pushed off the trellis and moved forward.

“Students are expressly forbidden from entering the forest,” he said as if reciting something from memory. Sunlight glinted off gold frames and glass lenses. Severus gripped his wand, wondering if he should run or stand and face his punishment like a man. The man froze. “You.” Severus started at the sharp gasp. “I should have known _you_ would find me. Bloody hell.” The man turned on his heels and stormed back through the trellis tunnel. Severus only hesitated for a moment.

“Wait,” he finally said as he emerged into the sunlight. The lake was in clear view now, spread out before him and much larger than his first impression had perceived. He wondered if that was a theme with this enchanted part of the forest. If he were to enter the house would it be more than the three or four rooms the simple layout suggested? He was beginning to think it would. The man was striding towards a wooden dock that jutted out into the lake, the small blue boat Severus had seen on the lake last time bobbed at the end. Severus raced up to the retreating man. “Wait. Please,” he begged, grabbing onto the man’s arm. The man spun around and Severus stumbled back at the piercing green eyes that focused on him.

“Go back to Hogwarts, Snape. You should never have found me.”

“You know me?” Severus said or asked, he wasn’t sure. The man gave a bark of laughter.

“There isn’t a wizard or witch alive that doesn’t know the name Severus Snape.” The man wrenched his arm away but Severus grabbed onto it again.

“But you _know_ me. You knew me… before.”

The man sighed. “Go home, Snape. You shouldn’t be here.”

“But no one will tell me,” Severus knew he was whining but he couldn’t stop himself. “I’ve read the books, I know what they say, but-” Severus paused and finally looked at the man. “I know you.”

“No-” the man began, but Severus cut him off.

“Yes. I do. I’ve seen you up at the castle. You were talking to the Headmistress. And I’ve seen you talking to Hagrid on the edge of the forest. And Professor Longbottom. Who are you?”

“That’s none of your business. Go home.”

“No,” Severus said defiantly, and the man glared at him. “Tell me who you are.”

“Why, you arrogant little brat,” the man hissed out. “You’ve no right to come into my home and start making demands of me. Someone ought to pull you over their knee and spank you.”

Severus glared up at the older man. “No one’s going to spank me. I’m almost an adult.”

“Almost a-” the man cut his words off and looked Severus over from head to toe. “How old are you now? Fifteen? Sixteen?”

Severus pulled himself up every one of his five feet eight inches. “I’ll be seventeen next month.”

The man scoffed. “Has it been that long already? I’d nearly forgotten…” the man said softly as if he were talking to himself. His verdant eyes darted back to Severus. “I thought I told you to go home.”

Severus glared defiantly back at the man, “I want answers.”

“Don’t we all?” The man reached out and grabbed Severus’s arm. Fear swept through Severus at the firm grip, but a moment later he felt the sickening pull of a side-along Apparition. Before he could finish the thought that he had royally fucked up he found himself in the shadows of the Quidditch stands. The biting cold was back, and Severus shivered. He wondered how the man could just stand there in his thin tee and jeans as flakes of snow drifted down from the stands. “I could have taken you straight to the Headmistress’s office, Snape. I’m doing you a favor. Go to your nice warm dorm.”

And with that warning, the man turned on his heels and Disapparated. Severus thought he was going to have to tell Lily that apparently there were some exceptions to the no Apparating in Hogwarts rule. He sighed, and his gaze slid down to the where the man had been standing. He gasped and knelt down to press his hand to the still warm lush circle of grass. He stood and glanced around before using his boot to kick snow over the enchanted circle. Well, there was no way he was staying away now. His curiosity was definitely piqued.

That evening, as he lay in bed, he remembered the man’s tight grip on his arm as they’d Apparated and a shiver raced down his spine. Severus licked his lips as he recalled the way the sun had danced over the man’s skin as he moved beneath the ivy-covered arbor, those intense green eyes on him, and the way the stranger’s dark hair had fallen seductively over his forehead. Could hair fall seductively? Severus thought it must because he’d never fallen for someone else as quickly as he’d fallen for this stranger. Severus didn't even know the man’s name but that didn’t stop him from slipping his hand beneath the covers and recalling the way those plump pink lips had sucked that grape in. Or the pink tongue that darted out to lick at the clear juice that had glistened on those same lips. Severus moaned, glad all his other roommates had gone home for the holiday, as he recalled the way the man had tapped his wand against those thick, muscled thighs. Severus could picture those thighs straddling him, holding him down as soft lips plucked at his sensitive nipples like they were tiny grapes, ripe and ready to be sucked between nipping teeth. Severus was gasping, his hand moving furiously under the covers, and he recalled the man’s strong arm in his grasp, the soft hairs against his palm. Severus wanted the strength in those arms pinning him down, those calloused hands he’d glimpsed wrapping around his wrists and holding them tight over his head, gripping his naked hip and holding him down as those sharp teeth plucked at his nipples. Severus came with a harsh curse and gasped to catch his breath. Oh, yes. He was definitely going back.

 

He was bent over the kitchen garden, sweat soaking through his blue shirt, dirty handprints on the arse of his jeans. Severus licked his lips and cautiously moved forward. The man gave no indication that he knew Severus was there, steadily digging carrots and onions out of the ground. Severus watched the muscles play over the man’s back and bulge in his arms as he worked. He was so caught up in watching the man that he jumped when the stranger finally spoke.

“I expected you back yesterday, but I was informed it was Christmas so I assumed you must have been unable to sneak away.” The voice was not as harsh as it had been on Severus’s previous visit. Or at least the end of Severus’s visit. It was deep and steady like it had been when he had spoken about the grapes. “If you have never toiled in a garden do be careful as to what you pull out.”

Severus blinked in confusion until he realized there was a small gardening shovel next to the stranger. Having been a Slytherin long enough, Severus thought he understood the game. He moved quickly and dropped down next to the man, grabbing up the small shovel. The man pointed to the garden in front of him.

“The first three rows are ready to be harvested. Do not touch my thyme.” Recognising the familiar sprouts of the herb, Severus nodded. He quickly undid the clasp on his winter cloak and placed it over to the side. He jerked in surprise when it flew up and over to land on a small bench placed against the side of the house.

“Thanks,” Severus said softly. The man turned his emerald gaze on Severus and studied him for a long moment before letting out a small huff of laughter, a smile pulling at his lips. He shook his head and went back to his garden. Severus turned his attention to the dirt and vegetables as well. It didn’t take him long before the stone walkway began to cut into his knees, and he wondered how the stranger did it. He shifted his knees again, and the man beside him let out a soft sigh. A moment later, the rocks beneath Severus’s knees softened. Oh. A cushioning charm. He felt like an idiot. “Thanks.” This time the man let out a soft chuckle, and Severus filed the smooth sound away for later.

Severus had no idea how long they worked in the garden, slowly making their way down the row before he finally got the courage to speak. “Um. What should I call you?”

The man didn’t even look up from his work. “You’ve no need to call me anything.”

Well, that was frustrating. “You won’t tell me your name?”

“No,” the man said curtly.

Severus bit back a sigh. Not wanting to push his luck. It was several more minutes before Severus spoke again. “There was a patch of grass when you left yesterday.”

“I imagine there was,” he said, his tone giving nothing away.

“Is that why this place is like this?”

The man paused in his gardening and sat back, arse resting against the heels of his boots. He tilted his head back, and Severus took in the tanned neck and slight bump of his Adam’s apple. “Partly,” the man finally said. “It is an enchanted forest after all. But I also find my magic likes it here.”

Severus swallowed at the soft tone. “Do you-”

The man pressed his hands to his thighs and pushed himself abruptly to his feet. “That’s enough questions for now. Would you like some lemonade?”

Severus blinked at the sudden change in the man’s demeanor and nodded. He gave a small wave of his hand and the vegetable-filled baskets disappeared. He motioned towards the bench. “There is a water pump over there if you would like to wash up a bit. I will go make some sandwiches.”

Severus was about to offer to come inside and help when the man turned on his heels and strode off. Severus pushed himself to his feet and went to locate the water pump. He made quick work of washing the dirt from his hands and the sweat from his face. He made a mental note to wear jeans and a tee under his shirt tomorrow and bring a hair tie if the stranger was going to put him to work. Severus didn’t mind though. He had always enjoyed helping his mother in her garden, and perhaps the man would come to trust him and eventually open up to him. Severus understood about the need for privacy, and normally he would have let the man be, but there was something that drew him to the stranger. Some deep seated need to _know_ this man.

The door to the house opened and the stranger appeared, a tray floating behind him. He paused and looked at Severus’s bedraggled form; water dripping from his hair and hands. The man chuckled, a deep warm sound, and held out his hand towards Severus. Severus took the flannel sheepishly and dried his face and hands.

“Come along,” he said and headed down the path. Severus followed him away from the house and under the grape arbor, the tray floating between them. The man reached up and snatched a grape from overhead, Severus copied his actions and popped a plump grape into his mouth. The juice ran refreshingly over his tongue as he crunched down on the grape. They came out on the other end of the arbor, and the man turned to head behind the house. The other day, when Severus had followed him back here he had been more intent on getting answers. Now he took the time to take in more than the dock leading to the lake. A free standing bench swing looked out over the lake with a green and white striped awning pushed back to allow the sunlight to fade the matching cushions. The yard was a lush green with a single tree that provided shade for a round stone picnic table and curved stone benches that could easily fit six or eight people. A short porch ran along the back of the cottage with a door leading into the single story portion of the house. Two wooden rocking chairs separated by a wrought iron table looked out over the entire scene.

The stranger led Severus over to the porch and motioned to one of the chairs as he guided the tray to the table. Severus sat down and watched the man pour out two glasses of pale yellow lemonade. He handed one to Severus and placed the other off to the side before taking a small plate and piling cut sandwiches onto it.

“You may call me Mr. Evans.”

Severus licked his dry lips. “Is- is that your name?” The man didn’t answer as he placed the plate next to Severus and began to fill another. He took the second plate and settled into the other chair.

“You should eat. Minerva will not thank me for sending you back unfed after all the work you’ve done.”

Right. No more questions. He had, apparently, reached his quota for the day. Severus picked up the glass of lemonade and took a sip. As the cool liquid hit his mouth he realised how thirsty he was. Before he knew it the glass was empty save for the clinking ice. The man chuckled as Severus placed the glass on the table. The pitcher raised up to refill it, and Severus picked up a sandwich.

“It is good lemonade,” the man- Mr. Evans said. “The lemons are from my own trees.” Severus watched Evans as his eyes drifted out to the orchards. “The apples will be ready next week. I’ll have apple juice then.” He let out a little huff of laughter. “Apple juice. Apple sauce. Apple pie.” Severus’s head snapped up at that. The man’s dark brow went up in question. “Do you like apple pie, Severus?”

Hearing his name on the man’s lips made his stomach clench. He swallowed his bite of sandwich, a refreshing egg and cress, and took a sip of his lemonade. “Um. Yes. My mum used to make the best apple pie.” Severus took another sip of his lemonade and glanced at the man. “Did your mum make apple pies?” he risked asking.

The man took a bite of his sandwich and stared out over the lake. Severus was sure the man wasn’t going to answer so was surprised when he spoke in a soft voice. “I don’t know. I never tasted my mum’s cooking.” Severus opened his mouth to ask- actually he had no idea what he was going to ask, so it was probably a good thing when Evans cut him off. “Tell me about your schooling.”

Severus wasn’t sure what he was expected to say so he gave a small shrug. “Well, my dorm mates are pretty much a bunch of idiots.” Evans snorted at that, and Severus watched as a smile pulled at the man’s lips. Evans snatched his glass up and took a sip of his lemonade to hide the forming smile. Severus smiled down at his sandwich. “I, um, passed all my OWLs with Es and Os last year.”

“I would have expected all Os,” the man said, a hint of surprise in his voice. This man must have known Severus fairly well before the war if he could say that with confidence. Severus felt his cheeks heat.

“Um, History of Magic,” was all he said, but Evans nodded knowingly.

“Yeah. Not my best subject either. That and Divination.” The man made a face that clearly showed his thoughts on those subjects. So Evans had attended Hogwarts, then. Severus filed the information away.

“I received Os in everything else though. Defense, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology. Professor Longbottom makes Herbology interesting.”

Evans took a sip of his lemonade and sat back in his chair, causing it to rock slightly. “He always was passionate about plants.” A smile pulled at his lips. “His first plant was a mimbletonia.”

So Evans had gone to school with Professor Longbottom, had most likely been a Gryffindor, or possibly a Hufflepuff. Mrs. Longbottom was a former Hufflepuff after all. He wanted to ask the man if he knew Harry Potter but figured that subject was just as taboo with this man as with all the other war veterans. Though Severus thought he of all people had a right to know about the man. He pushed the bitterness to the back of his mind, intent to not allow his thoughts to ruin his time with Evans.

“We had to harvest one last month for a third year potions class.” He gave a mock shudder at the memory and was rewarded with a full laugh from the man beside him. Severus took in the man’s transformation as laughter shook his well-built frame and made his face seem younger. Evans gasped for breath and pushed a finger under his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

“Ah. Forgive me. I have my own history with stinksap. Not a very pleasant experience.” He let out another quiet chuckle and pushed himself to his feet. “Do you want more lemonade?” Severus shook his head, and Evans gathered everything back on the tray. “I will return shortly.” He moved towards the back door, the tray following along behind him, and disappeared into the cottage. Severus leaned his head back against the chair and let it rock gently. It was so peaceful here, no wonder Evans liked it so much. Severus didn’t know how long he sat there rocking with his eyes closed before he became aware of being watched. He slitted his eyes open and turned his head slightly to see Evans standing at the back door watching him, a soft expression on his face. A look of guilt crossed the man’s face, but it quickly disappeared behind something Severus couldn’t read. Evans pulled the door closed as he stepped fully onto the porch, and Severus blinked his eyes open. “You should probably head back. It’ll start getting dark soon.” Severus nodded and stood from the chair. “If you want to walk back I can-” Evans gave a small wince and turned to look out over the lake. “I can tell you the secret of the path. Or I can Apparate you back like before.”

Severus was torn. He hated Side-Along, but he really wanted to feel Evans’s hand on him again. “Can I come back tomorrow?”

Evans stared out towards the lake for a moment before letting his eyes fall closed. Severus took in the long lashes that brushed the man’s tanned cheeks. “You shouldn’t. You should stay away from me, Snape.”

Severus glared at the man. What kind of fucking answer was that? If the man didn’t want him around he should just fucking say so. He shouldn’t have let him stay and work in his garden. Shouldn’t have fed him. Treated Severus like a friend. “I’ll walk,” Severus snapped out as he stepped off the porch. He was gratified to see the man flinch slightly.

“Severus,” Evans’s soft voice stopped him just as he reached the arbor. “Go straight. When the path curves, go straight.”

He didn’t say anything as he stepped into the tunneled walkway. He stalked quickly down the path, paying no attention to the garden they had worked at that morning as he passed under the archway. He paused long enough to summon his cloak and wrapped it around him as he stormed across the green grass and watched it turn to snow beneath his feet. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his cloak and watched his feet follow the path. He hesitated when the path began to curve, Evans’s soft words echoing in his mind. He took a tentative step off the path, walking straight rather than following the curve of the path. Nothing happened so he took another step, his feet completely leaving the worn path to the cottage. He glanced back to make sure the original path was still there before taking one more step forward. When his foot touched the ground a new path shimmered to life before him. Severus blinked in surprise and cautiously followed the path forward. Less than ten minutes later, considerably shorter than his walk to the cottage, Severus stepped out of the forest and almost ran into one of the greenhouses. He blinked in surprise and glanced back but the new path was gone. He stared into the darkness of the forest and Evans’s words finally hit him. Evans hadn’t told him no, only that he shouldn’t. Evans wasn’t going to encourage Severus to visit, but he wouldn’t turn him away either. Something warm and thrilling washed over him, and Severus took a minute to find some sort of identifying mark to locate the path the following day. He thought it best to mark the path but- Severus paused in his search as he saw a small gash in one of the trees like a weird S or bolt of lightning. Apparently someone had already marked the path. Just to make sure, Severus stepped between the two trees. After the third step the path shimmered to life. He smiled in triumph and turned back to the castle.

 

He was sitting on the swing, his back to Severus when Severus stepped through the grape arbor the following morning. He stepped carefully towards the lake, watching Evans’s profile as he stared out over the water and sipped his morning tea or coffee.

“You needn’t attempt to sneak up on me,” Evans said when Severus neared him. He turned his bright emerald eyes on Severus, a smile on his lips. “I can feel it when you pass my wards.”

Severus felt like an idiot for not thinking of that. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“It’s fine. Sit and let me finish my morning tea.” Severus moved quickly and settled on the swing next to Evans. The swing swung gently as they sat there quietly, Evans sipping his tea. “You found the path back I take it.”

“Um, yes. It’s been marked.”

Evans nodded. “I- People needed to be able to find me in case of an emergency.”

“Have you lived here long?” Severus glanced over at Evans.

“Since the war,” the man answered with a small grimace.

“Oh. Did you fight-”

“Stop.” It was spoken softly but with clear warning. Evans stood abruptly causing the swing to sway jerkily. “Meet me by the kitchen door.” Evans walked off, and Severus turned in the swing to watch him disappear behind the closing door. He quickly stood to his feet and made his way to the front of the garden. He removed his cloak and tossed it the bench where it had rested yesterday and pulled his robe over his head. He tossed it with his cloak and immediately felt better without the heavy fabric. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the small elastic he had remembered that morning. He quickly pulled his hair back into a loose knot while he waited. He looked up when the back door opened and Evans paused for a moment upon spotting him before stepping outside.

“I see you have elected to wear more appropriate attire.”

Severus smirked at the man. “Well, if I had known yesterday I would be gardening I might have dressed for the occasion then as well.”

Evans smirked at him. “Yes, well. If you’re going to visit me be prepared for anything. My friends know to expect to be put to work if they come visit me.” Evans handed Severus a basket and carried his own as they headed down the path, bypassing the gardens they had worked in the day before.

“Your friends visit here?” Severus asked casually. Evans laughed.

“I’m not a hermit, Severus. I just prefer living here. Yes, I have friends. Yes, they come to visit me, and occasionally I even leave the forest,” he added in a teasing tone that caused Severus’s cheeks to heat up.

They followed the path past the flowers, and Evans pointed to a path that meandered off. They followed it as they talked, and Severus took in the flowers and heady floral scent. They passed heather, roses, and tall sunflowers. “So is it Spring here all the time?”

“It is,” Evans answered. “It’s grown of course, since I first found the spot. Imagine my surprise when I was walking the forest and came across a small clearing that was clearly in the midst of springtime.”

Severus glanced up at him in surprise. “You mean you found it like this?”

Evans laughed. “Well, not exactly like this. When I first came here there was just enough room to build a small cottage and well. It’s grown with my powers. There’s a pond not too far from here that is forever in the midst of the coldest winter. The water stays frozen, and I have learnt to ice skate rather well. Perhaps when the weather warms I will take you.”

Severus beamed at that, that Evans expected him to continue visiting. That he actually planned for it. Severus noticed the plants had begun to change from decorative floral to useful plantlife. He could now see flitterblooms mixed in with purple toad wart and knotgrass keeping a fair distance from silverweed while creeping wartcaps huddled in clumps between the natural enemies. Severus’s mind latched on to something Evans had said.

“So you haven’t always had the ability to make grass grow from snow covered ground?”

Evans chuckled. “No.” His face fell slightly, and he stared out towards the orchard. “It was a… gift. From the earth gods.”

Severus’s feet stumbled on the smooth path. “You were... gifted with Earth Magic? But how? What did you do? It’s-”

“That’s enough questions,” Evans said sharply, and Severus snapped his mouth shut, knowing he had reached the man’s limit for the day. He was learning when to push Evans and when to back off. The man was like the mimbletonia they had discussed the day before: ready to spit vicious defense when poked too much. Evans pointed to a small batch of star grass. “Professor Malfoy needs the entire root. Ten should suffice.”

“You supply our potion ingredients?” Severus asked in surprise then snapped his mouth shut having forgotten Evans’s directive in his shock. But the shocks weren’t over for Severus as Evans let out a chuckle.

“I do provide some.” He motioned towards the star grass, and Severus knelt down remembering to cast a cushioning charm this time. He pulled the small trowel from the basket Evans had given him and began to dig gently into the ground. Evans knelt down a bit away from Severus and began to clip at the leaves of a valerian plant. “I have to make a living someway. I can offer most of the plant-based ingredients for half the price since there is no owl shipping. Plus they are fresher, which I’m sure I don’t have to tell you is better. The fruits as well are sold to a few restaurants in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.” Severus glanced over at the orchard that was closer now than it had been when they’d entered the garden.

“How does everything get harvested before it goes to ruin?” Severus asked curiously as he began working on the second plant.

“It took some planning, but we worked out a planting cycle so everything is ready to harvest at specific times.” Evans glanced over at Severus, a twinkle in his green eyes. “Plus, you know, magic.”

Severus chuckled and went back to his plant. “So what do you do when you’re done harvesting?”

“Typically eat a nice filling meal, take a shower, and drop into bed from exhaustion.”

Severus glanced over at the man to see if he was joking but the man was thumbing through a cluster of leaves. “I mean when harvesting season is over. What do you do the rest of the six or eight months of the year?”

Evans turned to give him an odd look. “Severus, it’s constantly spring here. This is what I do every day.” He sat back on his haunches and pointed his shears at the orchard then towards the kitchen garden. “If it’s not the trees, it my herbs. The potions plants are constant, and the dying flowers have to be cleared to make room for new growth. Everything is on a three month cycle.”

Severus gaped at the man. “But-” Evans smiled softly at him.

“Severus. I like it. It’s soothing and my magic likes it. It’s like… it is for me what brewing is for you.”

Severus blinked at the green-eyed man. How had he known that? How had he known that brewing was a way to calm himself? To give him a way to focus when he had a puzzle or problem to figure out? Who was this man that knew him so well? As if sensing he might have said too much, Evans quickly turned away and began snipping at the leaves in his hand. Knowing he wasn’t going to get any answers from the man, Severus turned back to his own plant and began working the soil loose.

Severus was halfway through gathering his allotted ingredients when Evans moved to a patch of nettle. Evans cleared his throat nervously, and Severus tried not to let his curiosity show. “They- your guardians-”

“The Bones,” Severus supplied, and Evans nodded, his eyes focused on the nettle.

“Yes. They are.. Fair?”

Severus shrugged. “They’re strict,” Evans’s head snapped up and, for a moment, Severus thought he saw fear in the green eyes. “I mean, no more than they are to their own children,” he added quickly, as if needing to reassure Evans, though he didn’t understand why. “They’ve been really great. Honest with me as much as they are willing to be. They didn’t hide it from me, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Severus saw Evans shake his head out of the corner of his eye. “No. I believe that was a stipulation. They all knew you would need to be prepared before coming to Hogwarts.”

Severus nodded. “They let me have access to my old vaults. He- I… There were journals left, but they won’t let me see them until I’m of age.” The old bitterness began to seep back in. “I’ve read the so-called history books. I know what I- he… I know what happened.”

“You know as much as anyone else your age, Severus,” Evans said, a hard note in his voice.

“It’s my life!” Severus gritted between clenched teeth, tossing the trowel to the ground with a satisfying ring. He sat back and faced Evans. “It’s my past, and people are still trying to hide it from me.”

Evans let out a sigh and placed his shears on the ground. “You deserved a second chance, Severus. The people that mattered decided that.”

“No!” Severus cried. “Harry bloody Potter decided that when he did this to me.” Severus jumped to his feet, his anger too overwhelming to not move around. “He did this to me, and he won’t even face me.”

“Perhaps he did not wish to burden you with a past he thought you would prefer to leave behind.”

“It’s my past. I have a right to know about it. It’s who I am.”

Evans rose to his feet quickly and snatched up Severus’s left wrist. “No it’s not.” He twisted Severus’s arm until the pale underside shone in the bright sunlight. “Do you see that?” Evans asked angrily. “Look at it!” he demanded, and Severus looked down at the white skin. “That is what he gave you. A chance to start over. You spent twenty years atoning for a single mistake. For trusting the wrong person. You don’t know what it was like,” Evans hissed out. “What _he_ was like. You don’t remember the feel of the Cruciatus. You don’t remember the humiliation of bowing and kissing the feet of a monster. You don’t remember losing your very best friend. Killing your mentor. The loneliness of the life of a spy. The being used, being hated, being torn in every direction.” Evans leaned in, his voice low. “You hated Hogwarts. You thought it would be better than your homelife but it was worse. Worse because, here, you couldn’t hide in your room. They sought you out. They bullied you and tormented you. They tried to kill you. Yes, Harry Potter took away your memories of a little girl, someone you called friend. Hate him for that. But don’t you dare hate him for taking this away from you.” Evans tugged at Severus’s arm, and he lowered his gaze to look at the unblemished skin. “Ask Draco Malfoy how his life has been these last ten years. Ask him to show you his left arm. And ask him what he would do given the chance to switch places with you. Ask him, then you come tell me Harry Potter didn’t do you a favor.”

Evans dropped Severus’s arm and backed away. An odd look crossed his face before he turned on his heels and strode off. Severus blinked back the tears as he watched Evans disappear around the corner. He felt lost as he stood among the plants he used in his brewing, the sound of wind blowing gently across the bluebells causing them to jingle softly mixing with the soft buzz of insects. He sighed and let his eyes drift over to where Evans’s basket sat next to his shears, a slip of parchment fluttered under the basket, and Severus knelt down to pull it out. He recognized his professor’s handwriting and realized this must be the list of ingredients Professor Malfoy had asked Evans to gather. Severus looked back the way Evans had disappeared and let out a sigh. He moved back over to the star grass to finish gathering his plants, it was the least he could do for angering Evans.

He knew the man was right. He was being stupid for wanting to know so much about the past that was no longer his. Somehow he had been given a rare gift, a chance to start over. He had vague memories of watching a young redheaded girl at the park in Cokeworth and knowing she was magical like him. He knew his past self had eventually gotten the courage to befriend her. He knew about the bullying by the Marauders. Knew he had taken the Dark Mark and joined Voldemort. He’d read it all, but there were things he didn’t know. When he’d woken at St. Mungo’s all those years ago he’d been numb with the things they had told him. But he had accepted it. The Bones family had welcomed him, shown him a familial love his own parents never had. His adoptive siblings had been older than him, but they still included him. When he’d started Hogwarts and been sorted Slytherin they hadn’t turned their backs on him. He had flourished in the new Hogwarts, made friends, and studied hard. It wasn’t until later that Severus had begun to question the things he didn’t know. No one would tell him _how_ Harry Potter had de-aged him. Or why. He’d tried to write to the man to demand answers but his letter had never been answered, and his resentment towards the man had grown.

But what if he’d been wrong? Was Evans right? Had Potter been staying away precisely because he was such a huge part of the past Severus’s life? Even Severus had heard about the animosity between Potter and Professor Snape. At times, Severus had thought Potter was avoiding him purely for revenge purposes. But had Potter gone on with his life and left Severus alone in the hopes that the he too would learn to let go of the past he couldn’t remember?

Severus worked through the list of ingredients as his mind whirled with thoughts. Digging and clipping with practiced fingers his mind only half on what he was doing. He found Evans had several prelabeled vials in his basket for some of the ingredients and made sure to sort them accordingly. The non-existent sun beat down on him as he worked into the afternoon. He had no idea how long he worked before he heard the soft scuffle of feet on the cobbled pavement behind him. There was a sad look about Evans as he neared, and Severus felt a pang of guilt. He pushed himself to his feet as the older man neared. Both wizards spoke at the same time.

“I'm sorry.” Evans shook his head, and Severus deferred to the older man, feeling he should allow the man to state his apology before Severus disabused him of whatever guilt he had been suffering through that morning. “I apologize Severus. I feel I overstepped my bounds. You have the right to feel however you want.”

Severus shook his head. “No. You were right. I'm afraid I have been searching for answers that no longer matter. Looking to a past that is irrelevant. I didn't understand why he- I made the choices I did.”

Evans shook his head. “I don't think that's an answer you will ever find. Not even from Harry Potter. I doubt the Severus Snape of the past ever had more than one motivation for anything he did. But if you wanted my opinion I would say he was looking for acceptance, security, friends. Something, it is my understanding, you already have. As for why he switched sides, that is even easier to answer yet harder to understand. Love.” Evans turned to stare out towards the lake. “I have only ever known the love of friendship, but even I was willing to die to keep them safe. I don't know if you have that sort of friendship but Professor Snape did at one time, and the loss of that friendship tore his life apart.” Green eyes turned back to study him. “I don't know what's in those journals you are so anxious to read, Severus, but I doubt they hold the answers you seek.”

Severus nodded. “I suspect you are right. And maybe it's time I let the past die.”

A soft smile pulled at Evans’s lips. “I imagine that's exactly what Harry Potter was hoping for.”

Severus looked down at the filled baskets, unsure what to say. He scuffed the toe of his boot. “I, uh, collected Professor Malfoy’s ingredients.”

Evans smiled brightly at him. “I see that, Severus. Thank you. I had not intended to leave you all the work.”

Severus felt his cheeks heat up. “It's alright. It gave me time to think. I don't think I'm done yet, but it's a start,” Severus admitted.

Evans nodded. “You're only sixteen, Severus. Still plenty of time to figure things out.”

Severus nodded. “I should probably head back to the castle. I've still got a Defense essay to write.”

Evans let out a bark of laughter, and Severus was glad they had at least talked. “Yes. I've already been the cause of one or two people failing a few classes. Minerva will have my head if I bring you down as well. She's very proud of you, you know?”

Severus felt his cheeks heat up. “Um, is it alright if I come back tomorrow?” Severus asked, hoping their argument hadn't ruined everything. A frown pulled at the man's lips.

“I'm sorry, no.” Severus felt his stomach clench with disappointment. So Evans hadn't truly forgiven him after all. “Tomorrow is Sunday. I won't be here.” Severus looked back up at the man. He was sure his face looked like a child begging its parents for a toy, but Evans gave no indication he pitied Severus. “I suppose if you have finished your essays I have some lemons that need picking Monday.”

Severus felt his smile brighten. “Alright. I’ll be here Monday.”

Evans gave a small nod. “Good. Go home.” Severus gave the man a wave and went to grab his robe and cloak from the bench before heading home.

 

Severus walked distractedly down the corridor. He’d been up half the night thinking over the things Evans had said and had finally come to a decision. He stopped in front of the familiar door and knocked. The door was pulled open, and Severus looked up at the tall, blonde professor.

“Severus. What brings you to my office?”

Severus bit at his lip. “Can I talk to you, sir?”

Malfoy blinked. “Of course, Severus.” He stepped back and motioned for Severus to enter. He moved into the office and the professor led him over to the chairs placed in front of the fireplace. “Shall I call for tea?” Severus nodded, and Malfoy called for a house elf. Within minutes they were settled in opposite chairs with tea and a plate of biscuits in front of them. Severus watched as Malfoy sat back with his cup and took a sip. “What seems to be on your mind, Severus?”

Severus stared down into his tea wondering how to start the conversation. “Do you… You went to school with Harry Potter, didn’t you, sir?”

“Ah,” the older man said, his grey eyes taking on a tinge of sadness. “I wondered if you would ever ask me about him. Yes, I knew- know him.”

Severus blinked at that. “You still talk to him?”

Malfoy nodded. “I do. He visits the castle on occasion.”

Severus’s eyes went wide at that. “He does?”

The professor gave another nod and took a sip of his tea. “He asks about you sometimes.”

Severus swallowed nervously. “He- he does?”

“Yes. I think he worries he did wrong by you. That maybe it was a mistake.”

Severus chewed at his bottom lip feeling like an eleven year old heading to Hogwarts for the first time again and wondering if he would make the right decisions this time. “Do you think it was? I mean, if you could switch places…”

Severus studied the brown swirling liquid in his cup for several silent minutes before he looked up to see Professor Malfoy staring into the fire. As if sensing his gaze the blonde head snapped around, silver eyes meeting black. “You’ve never asked to see it. I always thought eventually you’d want to know.” Malfoy leaned forward and set his cup on the table before pushing the sleeve of his robe up and unbuttoning the cuff of his shirt. Severus watched in morbid curiosity as pale skin was revealed inch by inch until a faint black smudge came into view. “You can’t tell now, but you’ve seen what the Dark Mark looks like.” Severus nodded, remembering the picture he’d seen in his History of Magic book. “It’s faded quite a bit in ten years, but I still remember the searing pain of when he marked me, and the burn of everytime he called.” They sat there, staring at the faded smudge each lost in their own thoughts. The professor finally gave a small cough and began rolling his sleeve back down. “If you’re asking; would I give everything up to have never taken this mark the answer is no.” Severus’s head jerked up in surprise. “I took the mark to save everything I had, Severus. It was this mark or my parents. The decision was not hard.” He gave a soft snort. “It was not a decision at all. I was always raised to be this,” he held his arm up then went back to buttoning his cuff. “But I am not you. I was not him. If you are asking if I could have a life without the decisions that led up to taking the mark, of never having been a part of that world… in a heartbeat.” Malfoy sat back and let out a sigh. “Harry Potter did you a service that day, Severus. Whether you believe it or not. Take his gift. Forget about a man who spent twenty years of his life atoning for the mistakes of his youth. Let him rest. He is gone. You are not him. You will never be him. Your life began the day you woke in St. Mungo’s with a new body and no memories. You are no different than many of your classmates, learning about a war that happened ten years ago. Reading names from a boring old book.” Malfoy leaned over and picked his cup back up. He took a sip of his tea and rested his elbows on his knees dropping his head for a moment.

Severus watched him for a moment, unsure what to say or if he should say anything. Before he could decide Malfoy’s head snapped up. “Come with me.”

He placed his cup on the table and stood. Severus followed suit and jumped to his feet to follow the man from his office. Neither spoke as they strode through the corridors and up stairs, finally coming to the gargoyle at the headmistress’s office. Malfoy gave the password, and they rode the stairs up. Severus heard the headmistress bid them enter. She was sat behind her desk, her glasses perched atop her head. She looked at them in surprise.

“Draco. Mr. Snape. Is there a problem?”

“I’d like to show Severus the book, Minerva. I think he needs to see something.” Her cat like eyes darted from the professor to Severus and back. She gave a firm nod and stood up. “Alright. Come this way.” She stepped over to a door, and the two Slytherins followed her. She pressed her palm against the door that gave a soft glow before clicking open. She stepped back and motioned for them to enter. Severus followed Professor Malfoy in, the headmistress stepping in behind him. The room was circular with a single pedestal sat in the middle. Candles flared to life as they entered. Professor Malfoy moved behind the pedestal and placed a hand on a thick tome.

“This is the book that registers every magical birth in the UK. Every child in this book will eventually receive a letter or a visit from a Hogwarts professor. I want you to see this.” Severus moved behind the pedestal to see writing across the book. There was name after name followed by an address. Before he could clearly read a name, Malfoy was flipping the pages. His finger slid down the two pages. “These are the births from last year. Three Severuses, five Harrys, two Harriets, two Cedrics.” He paused and ran his finger down the page and tapped on a name. Severus read the scripted writing. _Eric Albus Davis._ “I’ve yet to actually see anyone give Albus as a first name, but it’s bound to happen. Do you know the year after the war we saw ten Harrys and six Severuses?” Malfoy turned to face him. “You are no different than any of those other Severuses that will enter this school and have to learn to deal with having the same name as a war hero. Not a single person will expect any of those Harrys to fight a Dark Lord. No one expects you to turn spy. Do yourself a favor and stop trying to figure him out. He’s not you,” Malfoy stressed the last three words, and he watched as the pages were flipped back. Black ink began to work its way across the bottom line of the page as they stood there, and Severus watched. _Harry Severus Macintosh._ Severus swallowed thickly.

“Thank you, Professor. And…” Severus licked his lips, his eyes darting from the potions professor to the headmistress and back to the book. “Next time you see Mr. Potter, will you tell him he wasn’t wrong? I don’t know if I- _he_ would have thanked Mr. Potter or not, but I guess at this point it doesn’t matter. I promise to be the best person I can be.”

Severus looked up at the hand on his shoulder to see the headmistress smiling down at him. “That’s all he wants. Also,” her eyes met Malfoys, “we’ll let you tell Harry that, Mr. Snape. I think he’d like to hear _you_ say it.”

Severus nodded wondering if he’d ever actually meet the man to be able to tell him.

 

On Monday they picked lemons and talked about Slytherin’s chances at the Quidditch cup. On Tuesday they planted lettuce and debated the uses of newt’s blood as an acceptable substitute for salamander liver. Wednesday was spent collecting apples and debating Ireland’s chances of getting to the world cup finals. Thursday was spent peeling and cutting apples while Severus listened to Evans extol the virtues of using magic versus muggle methods for some household chores. Severus got the impression Evans was muggle-born, but when he asked he got a terse “No.”

“So, half-blood?” Severus asked hesitantly, followed by a sigh from the other man.

“Blood status isn’t everything, Severus.”

“No. I know,” Severus said quickly, remembering this man had probably fought in the war. And most likely not on Voldemort’s side. “I just wondered. You seem to know a lot about how muggles do things. Were you-”

“That’s enough questions, Severus.” Severus snapped his mouth shut at the curt tone. He had begun to learn what Evans’s limits were. As long as they talked about general things Evans was open and enthusiastic, and Severus could usually learn things about the man by inferring what he said. But when it came to specifics about the man’s past Severus usually could not get more than three or four questions in before Evans would snap at him to stop asking questions. As usual after Evans snapped at him they sat working quietly for several minutes before Severus dared ask if Evans would use all these apples for his personal baking. By the end of the day, Severus was rather surprised at the different uses of apples, but, no, some of the juice and sauces he would make would be gifted to friends. Severus made his way back to the castle munching on a still-fresh apple.

He was late on Thursday and found Evans sitting on the back porch in one of the rockers. He had his feet resting on the edge of a barrel filled with the slices of apples from the day before and his nose buried in a book. An old-fashioned looking cider press sat just off the porch with a brown jug placed at the press spigot. Three other brown jugs sat next to the press along with a barrel filled with smushed apples. Apples from the barrel at Evans’s feet were flying into the press grinder while the red wheel spun, grinding the apples to bits and emptying them into the cheesecloth lined barrel.

“You’ve been busy this morning,” Severus said.

“You’re late,” Evans replied, not looking up from his book. He waved his hand at the empty rocking chair. “Have a seat. There’s apple cinnamon muffins if you’d like. When I’m done here we’ll dispose of the apple bits.”

Severus settled in the chair and took up a muffin. The warmth felt good in his cold hands. He bit into the warm muffin and hummed his approval. He watched the brown jug fill as cider poured from the press. The press was released, compost banished to the compost barrel, jug replaced, and more apples added to the grinder all without Evans looking up from his book. Severus washed the muffin down with warm apple tea. He had another muffin while Evans filled three more jugs and disposed of his cloak at some point. Severus was entranced by the movements of the press and jumped when Evans slammed his book closed with a “Well!” He jerked his head to look at the man that was silently laughing at him. Severus felt his cheeks flush but glared at the man.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

Evans chuckled and stood. “Get your cloak on. You’ve a hood?” Severus nodded. “Good. I imagine it’s fairly cold out in the forest.”

“The forest?” Severus asked in surprise as he stood.

“Yup,” Evans said as he pulled the back door open and the filled jugs danced their way into the cottage. “I shall return.” Evans disappeared into the cottage, and Severus reached down to pick up his cloak from where it was resting against the back of the rocker. He pulled it on and buttoned it up. A minute later Evans reappeared wearing a red knit sweater with a gold Snitch across his chest and a cloak over one arm. He was whistling a slightly-off note tune and twirling a wand in his other hand. Severus blinked at the wand. He had yet to see Evans use a wand in the week since he’d started visiting. In fact, had not seen the wand since that first day when Evans had been tapping it against his jean-clad thigh. Evans stepped over to the compost barrel and ran his wand around the edge, creating a top and sealing it closed. A tap of his wand and the barrel shrunk. “Catch,” Evans said as the shrunken barrel flew his way. Severus reached out to grab the small object but missed. “Someone’s not a Seeker,” Evans teased, and Severus turned to locate and summon the missed barrel before his heated face could embarrass him further. He stuffed the barrel into the pocket of his cloak and turned around to see Evans buttoning up his own cloak. He pulled a small knit cap from the pocket of his cloak and pulled it down over his head knocking his glasses loose. Severus wondered how a man could possibly look _adorable_ as he tried to slip his glasses on without getting the ends caught in the hat’s knitting. Once the glasses were back in place Evans smiled brightly at Severus, his green eyes shining with excitement, and Severus bit back a groan at how _cute_ the man looked. Men weren’t supposed to look _cute_ and _adorable,_ but in that moment Evans did. “Ready?”

“Erm yeah,” Severus answered.

“Come on, then.” Severus smiled at the note of excitement in Evans’s voice and followed the man through the grape tunnel and out the arbor gate to the edge of the property. Evans whistling merrily as they walked. They stopped at the edge of the grass, and Evans pulled his wand out of the cloak pocket in which he had stowed it. “May I?” Confused, Severus nodded. Evans tapped his head with his wand, and Severus felt a warmth like pure sunshine wash over him that made his breath catch. Evans beamed brightly. “Warming charm. Hood up. Let’s go.”

“What about you?” Severus asked as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Evans gave him a quick wink.

“Earth magic.” He tugged at his own cloak. “This is just to keep the wind out.”

Evans stepped into the forest, the snow crunching beneath his feet. Severus watched in amazement as small circles of melted snow were left in his wake. He followed Evans as the man walked some unknown path.

“Where are we going?” Severus asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. The charm helped but Evans hadn’t been kidding about the wind. It was biting.

“You’ll see,” Evans said cheerily.

Severus eyed the man suspiciously. “Do you even know where we’re going?”

Evans chuckled and glanced over at Severus. “Of course I do.” Severus eyed the man skeptically but allowed him to lead the way. They wandered the unseen path in silence, Severus taking in the serenity of the snow covered forest and eerie noiseless calm around them. He almost ran into Evans when the man came to an abrupt halt. He pressed his palm against the man’s back to keep from stumbling into him and felt the muscle’s play beneath his hand when Evans turned to smile at him. Severus could barely tear his eyes away from the man’s chiseled jaw and high cheekbones to take in where they were. When green eyes turned away, Severus finally turned his attention to the view that lay in front of them. He let out a gasp as he saw the small pocket of lush grass, though this grass was yellow. Not the yellow of dying grass but a soft, faded buttercup yellow that surrounded a shimmering pool of water. Well, Severus assumed it was water though it was a soft violet color. The pocket of springtime was smaller than Evans’s own and only encompassed a small circumference of the pool, grass and opening of a cave on the opposite side of the pool. In fact, the very top of the cave was covered in snow, and a harsh gust of wind blew some of the snow over the top of the cave to flutter down like fairy dust. So of course, that was the moment the unicorns chose to exit the cave.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Evans said reverently, and Severus could only nod. “I told you mine wasn’t the only pocket. Though I think we can safely assume this is summertime as I’ve never seen it rain here.”

“You-” Severus had to swallow and moisten his dry mouth. “You come here often?”

Evans chuckled, breaking Severus out of his reverie, and he blushed when he realized what he’d said. “I do. They enjoy the apple compost.”

Severus gaped at the man. “We’re going to feed them?”

“I’m going to feed them,” Evans corrected as he held out his hand. Once again, Severus’s face heated at the man’s implications. He handed over the shrunken barrel, darting his eyes away from the laughing green. “Severus, I’m not a virgin.” Severus’s eyes shot back to meet Evans’s. “Earth magic,” the man said. “They can sense my Earth magic.” Evans took the barrel and wrapped the other hand around Severus’s wrist. He hoped the man wasn’t too adept at finding pulses because Severus’s had just spiked at the warm touch. The man’s calloused fingers were rough against the smoothness of his wrist, and Severus’s breath caught when the rough pads of his fingers slid over Severus’s skin. “I don’t want to risk anything happening to you, so stay on this side of the pool. Okay?” Severus nodded.

Evans gave him a bright smile and stepped into the clearing, pulling Severus with him. Severus agreed that it most likely was summertime in this little pocket as the heat was almost stifling. Evans must have thought so as well because he released Severus’s wrist to pull his cap off. Severus pushed his own hood back as Evans headed towards the unicorn cave. Severus watched the man shove his cap in his cloak pocket. He rounded the pool and stopped several feet from the unicorns. Evans waved his wand, and the barrel was resized; a quick tap and the top disappeared. The largest of the two unicorns moved forward and inspected the barrel. As if approving the offering the equine backed up with a small dip of its head. A few waves of his wand and Evans had the barrel emptied, re-shrunk, and back in his pocket. He reached out and grabbed a handful of the apple compost. Severus held his breath as Evans carefully stepped over to the two unicorns. He dropped gracefully to his knees beside the smaller of the unicorns which had settled down on the ground. Severus watched as Evans held the offering out to the female, and she fed from his hand. Evans ran his hand through the unicorn’s mane, and Severus bit his lips to hold back a gasp when Evans’s fingers came away dripping in the precious white hair. He pulled a small box from his pocket and reverently packed the treasure away. Evans shifted in front of the unicorn, and Severus couldn’t see what he was doing, but the male had his head dipped as if watching Evans and his mate’s interactions carefully. Evans finally pulled back and placed a kiss to the mare’s neck. He rose to his feet and backed away slowly. He didn’t turn his back to the magical creatures until he was rounding the pool.

“Do you get hair often?” Severus whispered when Evans drew near.

“Occasionally,” he replied. “Come on.” Severus was reluctant to leave so was surprised when Evans turned and dropped to his bum in the yellow grass. Severus lowered himself and settled beside him. “Watch,” he said softly, his breath brushing across Severus’s ear when he leaned in. Severus only nodded. The male disappeared into the cave and emerged a moment later followed by twin foals. He led them over to the pile of compost and they nosed around the food for a bit before taking a bite. The male bit into the pile and was soon joined by its mate. A moment later more unicorns began to appear from the outer edges of the oasis, and Severus watched as the grassy area seemed to expand to accommodate the new arrivals. Severus felt something nudge his elbow and looked over to see Evans holding out a pasty. He took it with a smile of thanks and bit in to the apple treat. They ate silently and watched the younger unicorns romp and play after eating their fill. Several of the adults drank from the pool before settling down to watch the foals play. Severus had no idea how long they sat there watching the unicorns. He glanced over at Evans to see the man drinking from a flask. Evans smiled at him and held out the flask. Severus grabbed it up before he could contemplate too much on the intimacies of sharing a drink and took a healthy sip of the warm butterbeer. Their fingers brushed when Evans took the flask back.

At some point Evans finally stood. “We should head back,” he said, holding his hand out to Severus. Severus took the offered hand, and Evans easily pulled him to his feet. They pulled their cloaks back on that had been taken off some point in the last few hours, and Severus sternly told himself Evans _still_ was not adorable when he pulled that silly red knit cap over his wild hair. Evans held his wand up with a questioning look, and Severus nodded in agreement. He relished in the feel of the warm magic rushing over him, and quickly pulled up his hood to cover his blush. They stepped back into the snow covered forest. It was several moments before Severus felt far enough away from the awe inspiring oasis to speak.

“You said you’d never seen it rain at the unicorn’s cave. Does that mean it rains at your place?”

“Occasionally,” Evans answered. “I usually have a good rain once a month, but I have occasional spring showers as well.” They were quiet for a few more minutes before Evans spoke again. “It just occurred to me that Christmas break will be over soon, and you’ve done nothing but work for me.” Evans looked over at Severus, and he gave a shrug.

“I don’t mind. It’s been fun. Besides, all I would have done was sit around the common room reading.”

“You’re not falling behind on your school work because of me, are you?” he asked, a smile and teasing glint in the green eyes.

Severus thought he could probably pass the redness of his cheeks off to the bitter wind. “No. My grades aren’t going to suffer from visiting you.”

“That’s good. Minerva would have my hide,” he added with a bump of his shoulder to Severus’s.

“Do you see the headmistress often?” Severus asked carefully.

“Not as much as she would like, considering our proximity. She’s always after me to come have tea, but I wonder if she didn’t get enough of me in school. I should probably visit soon.”

“We could go today,” Severus said excitedly. “There aren’t many students there, and we could have dinner together.”

“Severus,” Evans cut him off. “Do you think it wise to let your Headmistress know you’ve been traipsing about the _Forbidden_ Forest alone?”

“Oh,” Severus said, properly chastised.

“That’s the only reason I told you the secret to the shortcut,” Evans said. “It’s enchanted. As long as you stay on it you won’t be bothered by anything in the forest, and it will bring you directly to my cottage. I trust I can count on you to keep my confidence? I don’t wish to have to move it again. It takes quite a bit of magic; last time I slept for three days.”

Severus gaped at Evans. “I p-promise,” he finally stuttered out. Evans beamed at him.

“I know. While we are on the topic of school,” Severus hadn’t realized they were. “When school starts back you may continue to visit me, but only on Saturdays and only if you are caught up with your work.”

Severus felt elated and disappointed at the same time. “Not Sundays?”

“I have prior commitments on Sundays,” Evans informed him.

Severus nodded then remembered what Evans had said about not being a hermit. “Is that your designated Leave The Forest Day?” he teased.

Evans let out a throaty laugh that warmed Severus. “Yes. Yes, it is. I usually have lunch at the- at a friend’s house or meet some old classmates at a pub. Occasionally we venture in to muggle London for the cinema. See, I have a very active social life.”

Severus chuckled. “Oh yes. You wild party animal.” Evans let out another bark of laughter and shook his head. It wasn’t long after that they returned to the cottage and Evans stopped him just inside the spring barrier.

“I hate to do this to you, Severus, but you should probably head back to the castle.”

Disappointment washed over Severus but he nodded. “Yeah. We were at the unicorns a while. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Evans said with an encouraging smile. Severus gave a small wave and headed out on the path that would take him back to the school.

The next afternoon Severus found Evans under the tree in the backyard setting up a chess set.

“I’m pants at it, but I thought I’d worked you hard enough during your vacation and you deserved some time to relax.” Severus didn’t tell him how relaxed he was after the previous night’s dream and settled behind the table. After the third game, Severus begged Evans to find them something else to play. Evans laughed with a “thank Merlin” and stepped into his house returning moments later with a bag of gobstones. Severus asked if he was ever going to see the inside of the cottage, and Evans told him not to be so presumptuous. They talked about Severus’s classes, and Evans asked about their Defense teacher. Severus asked if it was true that the position had been cursed before the war, and Evans answered that it had been. Evans talked about a few of his Defense professors, telling stories that made Severus double over with laughter, though the man never mentioned specific names and Severus didn’t ask. At one point, Evans got that look on his face that told Severus he was remembering something about the war.

“Professor Snape was a good teacher,” Evans said softly.

“I wa- he was?” Severus said with mild surprise. Evans’s smile told him he hadn’t missed the slip.

“Yeah. One of the few I actually learned something from.” He gave a small shake of his head. “Are you good in Defense?”

Severus nodded. “Yeah. After Potions it’s my best subject. We’re supposed to start working on the Patronus spell after Christmas but I can already cast it. We touched on it fourth year so I taught it to myself.”

“Did you?” Evans said, and Severus thought he heard a touch of pride in the man’s voice.

“Yeah. It wasn’t that hard really. It took me a bit to get a fully corporeal one, but I can cast it no problem now.” Severus quickly moved out of the way before the spray of goop that squirted from the marble could reach him.

Evans gave a snort. “I want to see you say that when you’re faced with a Dementor or two.”

Severus didn’t take any offense with the words due to the teasing note in Evans’s voice. He smiled up at the man. “Harry Potter did it against a thousand his third year.”

This time the snort was genuine. “I hardly doubt there were a thousand. I would say closer to fifty would be more accurate.”

“At least a hundred,” Severus countered with a smile at Evans. Evans shook his head and knocked a marble right into Severus’s. He didn’t move in time on that one.

Saturday came too slowly and went by too fast. Severus helped Evans clear out some of the dying flowers and prune back a yellow rose bush. They had apple cake with tea, and Severus talked about some of the students that would be returning the following day. Evans only volunteered that he would be delivering some of the cider and sauce he’d made the last few evenings to friends. Evans sent him back to the castle with a jar of his own applesauce, and Severus stuffed it into his bedside table with a smile on his face.

Watching the others trudge in from the train the following evening chatting and exchanging tales of their Christmas only reminded Severus that he wouldn’t be able to go visit Evans tomorrow. Thankfully he had potions first. Which of course brought to mind the conversation he’d had with his Head of House brought on by the conversation with Evans. It occurred to him then that Professor Malfoy might know Evans. But of course, since, as Evans pointed out, he lived in the forest, Severus couldn’t exactly ask his Head of House. Because that would require explaining how he’d met Evans, which would probably lead to Saturday detentions. And there was no way Severus was giving up his Saturdays, not if that was the only time he would get to see Evans.

As the week moved on Severus easily fell back into his pre-Christmas routine. Though when Lily asked him about his holidays he was reluctant to admit about meeting Evans. On Thursday he received an early birthday present from his guardians and a letter saying they had missed him over Christmas but had safely returned from Russia the day before. Their goodwill trip to Russia for the Ministry’s International Affairs Division had been the reason Severus had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays. Severus tucked the new potions journal in his bag and finished his breakfast. He would write them later with a thanks and perhaps mention that he thought he might have met someone who was turning out to be someone special. His guardians had always been very open and encouraging with him, and he found it was sometimes easier to talk to them than it was to even Lily. Not that he would mention finding the man in the forest of course.

On Friday, Lily gave him a new self inking quill and he received another book from his adopted siblings. Professor Malfoy called him into his office after classes and gifted him with several of Professor Snape’s old potions journals which Severus was eager to peruse. He also handed Severus a small box with the traditional coming of age gift inside. Severus lifted the beautiful silver pocket watch from the soft cushion and ran his thumb over the Slytherin House crest that decorated the front. The snake made a perfect S with a single emerald for the eye, a perfect match to another set of green eyes. For a moment, Severus’s heart almost stopped, wondering if somehow someone had learned about Evans. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he realized the gem had been chosen to represent Slytherin House rather than Evans’s eyes. He popped the small watch open and read the engraving. _To S. S. Live Your Own Life. -H.P._

“You don’t have to keep it,” Professor Malfoy said quietly. “But he wanted you to have it. I imagine it was his way of letting you know that he would be open to meeting you now that you are of age, if you wished.”

Something in the way his professor said it gave Severus pause. He looked up into the man’s grey eyes. “You know about the letter.”

Malfoy gave a slow nod. “If you are referring to your childish attempts at demanding answers you were not ready for, then yes.”

Severus felt himself blush. “I wasn’t sure if he’d even read it.”

“Oh, he’s read it. Several times.”

Severus blinked in surprise. “He kept it?”

A soft look crossed the potions professor’s face. “Despite what you think, Severus, Harry Potter does care what happens to you. He feels responsible for what happened. He only wants you to be happy.”

Severus looked down at the watch, the emerald glinting in the candlelight. He thought of the way Evans’s eyes glinted with laughter when the Gobstone marbles squirted at Severus. He remembered the warmth of Evans’s hand on his wrist, the hours they’d watched the unicorns, and the contentment he’d felt as they’d silently worked the flower gardens. Was it possible to fall in love with someone after only a few weeks? Severus clutched the watch in his fist and looked up at Malfoy. “Tell him I’m working on it.”

Malfoy gave him a nod, and Severus slipped the watch into his pocket as he made his way to dinner.

But the best present was the slice of apple pie that appeared in front of him with the small note that read _See you tomorrow._ The apple pie was delicious, and the note was tucked under his pillow.

 

Severus found himself whistling as he walked the path to Evans’s cottage. Lily had eyed him all through breakfast and finally cornered him on his way out of the Great Hall demanding to know why he was so cheerful. He finally confessed that he had met someone over Christmas holiday and that they were planning to meet that morning. She eyed him skeptically and asked why the person hadn’t joined them for studying. Severus blushed as he explained that the person wasn’t a student and was in fact the supplier of most of their potions ingredients. It helped ease her mind a bit assuming they had bonded over potions. Severus further assauged her worries by mentioning that, while he knew he was developing a crush on the man- Yes. _Man_!- but at this point they were just friends. She finally relented and let him go when he told her he wasn’t even leaving school grounds. At least he assumed the entire forest was still considered school grounds.

Evans was waiting for him on the bench beside the side door, a wide smile on his face and a picnic basket sitting beside him. Severus eyed the basket warily.

“Are we going on a picnic?”

Evans laughed merrily and stood up. “Sort of.” Severus reached up to unbutton his cloak but paused at Evans’s words. “No. Don’t take it off. In fact…” Severus watched as Evans reached into the basket and pulled out a faded green scarf. He stepped over to Severus and wrapped the scarf around Severus’s neck.

“I’m going to burn up in this,” Severus told him.

Evans chuckled as he reached back into the basket. “No you won’t. Trust me.” He came back with a knitted cap and slammed it down over Severus’s head before he could protest. “Here.” Severus caught the black gloves pushed into his hands. “Put those on,” Evans said as he pulled a red and gold scarf from his cloak pocket and wrapped it around his neck, then the familiar red knitted cap was pulled over his wild hair. Severus scoffed.

“I always knew you were Gryffindor.” Evans chuckled.

“I can’t seem to hide it,” Evans replied as he pulled his own gloves on. He looked up and ran his eyes over Severus. Severus hoped he wasn’t blushing too bad. Evans gave a nod. “Alright. Let’s go. He grabbed up the basket, shrunk it, and stuffed it in his pocket before tossing a smile at Severus and heading towards the arbor gateway. Severus quickly followed him.

“More unicorns, Evans?” Severus teased, and Evans tossed a teasing smile over his shoulder.

“Nope.” Severus chuckled as he caught up to the older man. “Am I to assume you know where you’re going this time as well?”

“Of course,” Evans said with a smile as they turned the opposite direction from when they had visited the unicorns. Once again Evans paused them at the barrier and pulled his wand. Severus gave a nod before Evans could even ask and relished in the feel of the warmth that washed over him. They stepped onto a path and headed forward.

“Did you have a nice birthday?” Evans asked a few minutes later.

“It was okay. My guardians gave me another journal for my potions notes, and my adoptive siblings pitched in to get me a rare herbs book. I got a self inking quill and a couple of the guys brought me some Honeyduke’s. Malfoy-”

“Professor Malfoy, Severus.” Evans paused, gave a snort, and shook his head before continuing on. Severus wondered what that was about but didn’t say anything.

“Professor Malfoy gave me some of Professor Snape’s old potions journals.”

Evans looked down at him. “Oh? And are they informative?”

For some reason Severus felt his cheeks heat up. “I haven’t actually read them.”

Evans raised a dark brow in surprise. “You mean to tell me you have access to Severus Snape’s potions journals and you haven’t even looked at them?” Evans stopped and turned to face Severus. He pulled a glove off and pressed the back of his hand to Severus’s forehead. “Are you feeling well? Maybe I should take you back to Madam Pomfrey.”

Severus’s face was burning. He pushed Evans’s hand away causing the man to laugh. “Git. I only got them yesterday. I did skim over them last night.”

“Oh well, that’s alright then,” Evans said with a chuckle and pulled his glove back on as they started walking again.

“I’m going to start looking them over tonight, once I get back,” Severus added.

“I’m sure they will help towards your mastery,” Evans said.

“How did you know I was going for my mastery?”

Evans glanced at him. “Well, you are Severus Snape, and there are some things that don’t change. Besides, Draco mentioned it. Said you’d already been offered a position with Mungo’s pending your NEWTs next year, as well as offers from a few different masters. No doubt they’re all eager to be the one to teach the new Severus Snape.”

“I’m not sure what I’ll do yet.”

“Don’t rush it,” Evans said. “You’ve still got a year and a half. Unless you plan on breaking your own record,” Evans teased. Severus’s face heated, the thought had actually crossed his mind. If he started studying this summer he would be ready by Christmas to take his Mastery Placement exam which would allow him to accept an offer from whichever Master he chose to study under and.

“Professor Malfoy also gave me a present from Harry Potter,” Severus rushed out, embarrassed by the teasing.

“He… did?” Evans said cautiously. Severus nodded though Evans wasn’t even looking at him.

“A pocket watch. It’s got the Slytherin crest on it, and the snake makes an S.” Evans didn’t say anything, and Severus wondered if he had somehow upset or offended the man. “It wasn’t anything special,” Severus hurried to reassure the man. Evans turned his head to look at Severus, a wry smile on his lips.

“Oh, I doubt Harry Potter would say that.” Severus gave a shrug.

“Your apple pie was a better present.”

Evans laughed. “That’s just your teenage stomach talking. Besides, that wasn’t my present.”

Severus looked up at the man. “It wasn’t?”

“Nah. That was just something to tide you over until today. I didn’t want you to think I forgot.”

Severus blushed at the man’s wink. “Oh, I- I wasn’t worried about that.”

Evans chuckled. “No matter. We’re here.”

The moment he said the words Severus felt a freezing breeze rush across his face. He looked up to see a small pond frozen solid and surrounded by frost covered trees, icicles hanging from their limbs. Evans moved forward and stopped by a log that seemed to have been placed strategically for use as a bench. If Evans had lived in the forest since the war, Severus had no doubt he had probably moved the log into position. The basket was pulled from Evans’s pocket, unshrunk, and placed on the log. Evans pulled his wand out and pointed it at a ring of stones where a flickering fire appeared. Severus automatically moved towards the warmth as Evans pulled a thick blanket out of the basket and laid it atop the frozen log.

“Come on. Sit down,” Evans urged as he settled on the log and patted the seat beside him. Severus settled down beside Evans.

“So this is the place you were telling me about?” His eyes wandered over the ice cold vista, though the freezing wind seemed to calm once they had passed the initial barrier.

“Yeah. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? There’s a patch of Ice Moss over on the group of trees to the north.” Severus turned to gape at Evans.

“Truly?” Evans chuckled and nodded his head. He reached into the basket and pulled out a small vial.

“Once we’re done, you can go collect some.”

Severus cautiously reached out and took the vial, keeping himself tightly in check so he didn’t throw his arms around Evans and tackle him to the ground in gratitude. “Thank you.”

Evans gave a small shrug, his cheeks red from the cold, as he turned back to the basket. Severus stuffed the vial into his pocket and briefly wondered if Professor Snape had known about this place. He glanced at Evans who was preoccupied digging through the basket. Somehow he doubted Professor Snape had anyone as wonderful as Evans to bring him places like this. Severus sighed as he felt his gaze soften on the older man. Damn. He was falling hard for this man. He really hoped Evans didn’t break his heart because he had a feeling he was going to fall in love with this man just as bad as the former Severus Snape had fallen for Harry Potter’s mother.

“Ah ha!” Evans said, pulling Severus from his musings. He sat up and held out a pair of strap on ice skates. “They just slide on over your boots and size to fit. I’ve got several pairs for when my friends want to skate. Here.” He shoved the skates at Severus, and he took them as Evans reached down to pull out another pair. Severus watched as Evans pulled one on before he bent to his own boots.

Evans stood up as Severus was tying off his second boot. “Have you ever been ice skating?”

“It’s been a few years,” Severus said. “Madam Bones took us all to Sweden a few Christmases ago, and there was a skate park near the hotel.”

“Alright. Well, let’s see if you remember how,” Evans teased. He turned and faced Severus holding his hands out. Severus grabbed Evans’s hands, and the man held him firmly as Severus stood to his feet. He was patient as Severus steadied his feet under him. “Just glide towards the lake. The terrain is too uneven to attempt steps,” Evans cautioned. Severus nodded and slid his feet forward as Evans slid his own feet back towards the ice.

“Wait!” Severus said, something occuring to him. Evans paused and looked up. “Is it safe? I mean, you won’t melt the ice will you?”

Evans laughed, his head falling back to reveal the tanned neck hidden by the red and gold scarf. “Some things never change, Severus. So practical.” He chuckled and shook his head. “No. My Earth magic doesn’t affect this spot. Did you not notice there was no change in the unicorn valley?”

Severus felt his cheeks burn. “I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s okay,” he said with a bright smile. “I was very cautious my first time here as well.” Evans looked around them then smiled at Severus. “No. This place is perpetually winter; not even I can change that.”

Severus nodded, and they continued their slow movement towards the lake. Evans was a natural, his skates slipping easily onto the frozen water. He was patient with Severus as he gingerly slid each foot onto the smooth surface. Evans was encouraging with gentle words and his firm grip. Severus almost wished they could remove their gloves so their hands were skin to skin. Evans skated backwards, and his hands steadied Severus as he guided him in a circuit around the pool. At first, Severus stumbled a few times, but Evans was quick to catch him, his strong arms circling Severus and pulling him close to keep him from hitting the ice. Severus was sure his cheeks were red from more than the cold and exertion, especially as his palm landed against Evans’s hard chest or gripped his firm bicep. Merlin, he was going to be wanking for weeks with fantasies from today alone.

Eventually, Severus was skating well enough that Evans could let go, which was a disappointment. But only up until Severus saw Evans skating freely, his dark hair peeking out from under his cap and flying around him, his cheeks pink with excitement, and eyes glowing behind his glasses. At one point, Evans took his cloak off to reveal the tight jeans beneath. The scarf soon followed, and Severus wondered if the jumper would be next. It stayed on as did the knit hat as Evans skated around the pond. Sometimes he skated beside Severus and other times he skated off on his own. Severus enjoyed the sight either way. Seeing him like this, Severus thought he looked almost childishly adorable. Ugh. There was that word again.

Evans eventually called a halt, and they wobbled over to the log,. Evans cast a warming charm over the blanket so they didn’t freeze their bums when they sat down. He pulled a thermos from the basket along with two mugs. He poured out two cups of steaming cocoa and had Severus hold them while he replaced the thermos and pulled out a plate with still warm meat pasties on it. He levitated the basket over to the ground between their feet and placed the plate on it. He smiled at Severus.

“Lunch.” Severus chuckled and shook his head. Evans placed his mug on the basket and striped off his gloves before looking over at Severus. “You too. I’ll cast a warming charm over your hands.”

Severus eagerly removed his gloves as Evans pulled out his wand. The tip tapped against his bare flesh and immediately warmth spread through his hands. Evans placed his wand next to the plate as he picked the mugs back up and handed Severus his. They sipped at the cocoa and nibbled at the pasties as they chatted about Severus’s classes that week. Eventually Evans showed him where the Ice Moss was, and Severus used his pocket knife to gather a vial full while Evans gathered up their things and bundled himself back up. Severus was almost loathe to return to the cottage knowing it would only be a matter of time until he would have to return to the castle.

Once again Evans surprised him when they reached the cottage. He didn’t say anything as they crossed the barrier into perpetual springtime, so Severus kept his mouth shut. They moved under the arbor and down the path towards the cottage. Evans stopped by the bench and turned to Severus. He reached out and snatched the cap off Severus’s head with a broad smile, then grabbed the scarf and unwound it from Severus’s neck. Severus blushed at the intimate acts, and his heart began to pound when Evans reached down and grabbed Severus’s wrist. The gloves came off, and Severus’s mouth went dry. He licked his lips, almost afraid to meet the green eyes that were watching him. Once his hand fell back to his side, Evans stepped back.

“Meet me at the picnic table,” Evans said, a breathy note to his voice. Severus raised his head to face the man, but Evans had turned and was pulling the door open. He didn't look back as he stepped into the house. Severus unclasped his cloak and made his way under the grape tunnel to the back yard. The spring sun felt glorious after the winter cold. He reached the shaded picnic table and tossed his cloak over one of the curved seats before sitting down. He glanced over at the back door then out over the lake and watched the smooth surface ripple with underwater activity.

He looked up when a tray slid onto the stone table to see Evans standing next to him. He had changed out of his winter wear and was back in a blue tee that showed off his tanned muscled arms. He smiled brightly at Severus.

“Happy birthday, Severus.” Severus looked down to see a small cake decorated with green icing and his name in silver lettering. There was a single glowing candle on the cake. Evans sat down next to Severus and knocked his shoulder against Severus’s. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to celebrate your seventeenth or forty-eighth, so I went with one candle.”

“Git,” Severus said with a laugh. Evans chuckled.

“Go on, make a wish.”

Severus eyed the man skeptically but closed his eyes and blew out the candle anyway, the thought that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life right here with Evans flitting through his head. Evans used a cutting spell to cut the cake into four sections and plated two of them.

“It’s just plain chocolate, nothing fancy,” Evans said as he handed Severus a plate.

“That’s alright,” Severus reassured him. “I don’t need anything fancy. Actually, you didn’t have to do anything. Today’s already been amazing.” He glanced over at Evans in time to see the man’s cheeks blush a soft pink.

“It was nothing. I just thought you’d enjoy it,” he mumbled as he stabbed his fork into his cake.

“I did. Very much,” Severus said softly as he dipped his own fork into his cake. It was, as expected, delicious. “You’re an amazing cook, Evans.”

“I’ve had lots of time to practice.” He chuckled. “I swear, the first few years I was here I practically lived for Sundays at the B- dinner. Sunday dinner with my friends.”

Severus ignored the slip. “So what changed?”

A look came over Evans’s face that Severus hadn’t seen before, and he felt a rush of jealousy at whoever put that look of fondness on Evans’s face. “My friend was a terrible cook.” He made a face that caused Severus to chuckled even in his jealousy. “After she got engaged-” the knot of jealousy in Severus’s stomach loosened, “she forced me to take cooking classes with her. Her fiancé, another of my best friends, had grown up with a mother who was an excellent cook, and my friend was afraid she would never measure up to her mother-in-law’s cooking. We took several different classes over a six month period.” Evans’s eye slanted to look at Severus. “She’s still a fairly horrible cook- the bane of her existence- but I caught on fairly quickly. It’s a good thing her husband took after his mother so they at least get decent meals.”

Severus chuckled. “And now you’re an amazing cook, and she hates you.”

“Pretty much,” Evans said with a broad smile. “Although I have been tasked with teaching my goddaughter how to cook.”

Severus absorbed the bit of information. “So are you a decent teacher then? Are we going to have to start calling you Professor Evans?”

Evans chuckled. “Doubtful. She’s only two so we’ve just started her lessons, but she’s showing promise.”

“Oh?” Severus asked with a grin.

“Oh, yes,” Evans said with mock severity. “She gets an E in spoon licking. It would be an O but she can’t seem to keep it off her cheeks. And chin. And hair.” Severus laughed at the exasperated look on Evans’s face.

“Well, I’m an exceptional brewer. I bet I would make a good student. You could practice your chef teaching abilities on me,” Severus said cheekily.

“Still trying to finagle your way into my house, Severus? I thought I told you to stop being so impertinent.” Evans reached over and tapped his finger on Severus’s nose. Both wizards froze at the action, and Severus could feel his face burning as Evans’s own face turned a bright red. Evans gave a soft cough. “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly, and Severus turned his attention back to his cake.

They ate in awkward silence for a few minutes, Severus enjoying the memory of Evans feeling comfortable enough to tease him in such a way. He had never cared for his over large nose, but now, he thought, perhaps it wasn’t so bad. He fought the urge to reach up and rub at the spot where he imagined he could still feel Evans’s fingers. Evans shifted beside him.

“It’s almost time for you to head back, but I wanted to give you your present.”

Severus turned to gape at the man. “But, I thought-” Evans shook his head.

“That was just part of it. Here.” He placed a small wooden box on the table, and Severus reached for it. The box was a dark wood with carved leaves etched vine-like around the sides. On the top was a deeply etched S. He looked up at Evans, and the man was blushing. “Sometimes I walk the forest and pick up broken limbs and things. I carve a bit. It’s just something I had laying around but I added the S this last week. Go on open it up.”

Severus blinked in surprise, wondering what else this man could do. He flipped the lid up to reveal green lining sectioned off in small vial-size pockets. Two of the pockets already held vials, and Severus plucked one out. It was clear and filled with thin white strands. In tight precise writing the words _Unicorn Hair_ was written on a label. Severus looked up in awe at Evans.

“I thought you got that for Hagrid.”

Evans shook his head. “Hagrid collects the strands caught in branches and such around the forest.”

Severus clutched the vial. “You already had this planned?” he asked, astonished.

Evans blushed, and his eyes darted towards the lake as he licked his lips. “Um, yeah.”

Severus blinked in surprise, watching Evans’s face darken as he kept his gaze focused on the lake. Severus swallowed and looked back down at the small box. He replaced the unicorn hair and reached into his cloak pocket to pull out the vial of Ice Moss. He added it to the box and pulled out the last vial. His heart almost stopped at the silvery liquid that swirled inside. He turned the vial around, not surprised to see the tightly written _Unicorn Blood - Freely Given._ He shook his head and held the vial out towards Evans.

“I can’t-”

Evans pushed his hand back. “What am I going to do with it, Severus? I might be able to bake a decent cake but I’m pants at potions. I wouldn’t even know what something like that could be used in. You can probably think of at least three off the top of your head.” Five actually, but he wasn’t about to tell Evans that.

“Thank you, Evans,” he said softly.

“When you get ready to do your Mastery,” Evans said, his voice even, “just know you can come to me if you need anything. No matter what happens,” he added cryptically, but Severus didn’t get a chance to ask what that meant as Evans stood up and waved his wand over the cake. It was soon encased in a small box. “I thought you could take the rest of this home, er, back to the castle.”

“Thanks. For everything,” Severus added. “I had a really great day, Evans.”

Evans smiled sheepishly at him. “Good. Everyone deserves at least one really good birthday.”

Severus blinked at him. “What about you? I mean; when’s your birthday? Maybe I could do something-”

Evans got that look on his face that told Severus he was skirting a line. “You won’t be here for my birthday, so there’s no reason to worry about it.” Evans stood and began gathering the plates and forks. “You should probably head back.”

Severus stood and pulled his cloak over his shoulders. He struggled to find something to say. He didn't want to leave things with Evans like this on his birthday. “Whether I’m here or not doesn’t matter.” Evans looked up at him, his mouth opened no doubt to tell Severus to drop it. Severus didn’t let him get the words out. “I’ll just have to pick a day and throw you a surprise birthday.”

Evans’s eyes crinkled and a smile pulled at his lips a moment before he threw his head back with a laugh. A giddy feeling engulfed Severus, and he smiled at the man. “Alright, Severus. I look forward to what you deem is a good birthday for me.”

Severus gave a firm nod of his head. “I will.”

Evans chuckled and placed the potion box and cake in Severus’s waiting arms. “Have a safe trip back, Severus. And happy birthday.”

“It was, Evans. It was,” Severus assured him before heading towards the grape tunnel and Hogwarts.

 

By mid-February Severus didn’t doubt for a minute that he was thoroughly head over heels in love with Evans. The man was still fairly close-lipped about his private life and many details about his past, but he was open and honest with Severus on everything else. Severus didn’t mind so much when Evans smiled at him, his green eyes twinkling behind his glasses, his contagious laughter echoing in the spring valley. He discovered Evans loved to fly by the simple means of tripping over the man’s broom when he’d accidentally left it out one Saturday. He also learned the man had flown on a hippogriff when Severus had mentioned seeing the third year Care of Magical Creatures class taking their turns on the animal.

The second weekend of February was Valentine’s day, and Severus discovered that Evans wasn’t seeing anyone particular and had no plans for that Saturday other than weeding his garden. Severus joined him in the dirt and at some point was able to casually mention that no he did not in fact have a _boyfriend_ currently. Evans seemed to pause at that, and Severus wondered if he was thinking of the Professor Snape that had supposedly been in love with Harry Potter’s mother. Personally, after reading some of the things in Professor Snape’s journals he was beginning to have his doubts as to the exact nature of the man’s feelings towards Lily Potter. The third weekend in February was the Slytherin Ravenclaw game so of course he had to join the throng of students in the stands to cheer his team on against Lily’s team. She threw up two fingers when she spotted him in the stands, and he returned the favor. The game was intense but their Seeker caught the Snitch just in time. He took a few minutes to taunt Lily before heading to his dorm to change. It was over an hour later before he finally slipped away.

He found Evans sleeping in the hammock, an open book resting on his chest. Rather than taking the tunneled path to the backyard, Severus followed the long path through the kitchen garden, his eyes on the sleeping figure. Evans’s glasses were knocked askew, his perpetually messy hair covered his forehead, and his pink lips were parted slightly, a soft snore emanating from them that Severus didn’t hear until he was nearly standing over the man. He watched Evans for several minutes before reaching out to brush the hair from the man’s eyes. But before his fingers could even touch the soft strands his wrist was caught in a firm grip and he was pinned to the ground by strong thighs, a wand at his throat. He blinked up at a surprised Evans.

“Shite, Severus. I could have fucking killed you.” Severus was stunned by the man’s language, and it took a minute for him to realize Evans was straddling him, the firm thighs brushing against his own. He bit back a moan. Damn, he was going to have nice fantasies tonight. Evans released his wrist and moved off Severus in a smooth move. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be with the others celebrating.”

He held his hand out and Severus took it, marveling in the strength and play of muscles as Evans easily pulled him to his feet. “How did you know we won?”

Evans rolled his eyes as he brushed the knees of his jeans off. “Please. Draco Malfoy sent his Patronus the moment your Seeker caught the Snitch. Of course, Minerva assures me even with Slytherin currently in the lead Gryffindor only needs to catch the Snitch against Hufflepuff to keep the inter-house cup.” They had started walking towards the backyard as Evans talked, and Severus was surprised to hear how informed the man was. Evans motioned for Severus to have a seat in one of the rockers and disappeared into his house. He was back less than a minute later with lemonade and cucumber sandwiches. Evans asked him for a rundown of the game and their conversation soon turned to Quidditch plays and strategy. He learned Evans’s best friend was a huge Cannons fan with unwavering faith in the Orange and Black, though he himself had no particular favorite as, apparently, he knew people on many of the professional teams personally.

The second weekend of March was a Hogsmeade, their second since the return to school, but the first Severus had elected to go. He made three stops with Lily tagging along and teasing him the entire time. Severus good-naturedly told her to stuff it and pawned her off on a couple of Hufflepuffs before heading back to Hogwarts. He hid his purchases in his trunk before changing and heading down the hidden path. They spent the afternoon tending the flowerbeds. The following Saturday Severus rose early and spent time enclosed in his bed curtains getting things ready. He eagerly accepted the delivery from the owl at breakfast, and glared at Lily when he caught her eye and she started laughing at him. She caught up with him on his way to the dungeons and wished him luck. Oh, yes. She was very much aware that Severus was completely and totally in love. Severus gathered everything together in a picnic basket he had borrowed from the house elves and shrunk it before placing it in his robe pocket. With the weather warming up he no longer needed his cloak to traverse the forest.

Evans was sitting on his back porch sipping his morning tea when Severus found him. He smiled at the Slytherin. “Good morning, Severus. You’re a bit early.”

Severus shrugged. “I got up early and was bored.”

“Were you?” Evans placed his cup on the table between the rockers. “Would you like some tea?”

“Actually, can I have some cider?” Severus wasn’t really in the mood for the apple drink but he knew it would only take Evans a moment to step into his kitchen to grab an extra cup, but for some reason it would take the man longer to retrieve cider, as if he had to go to another part of the house to get it. Severus once again wondered what the inside looked like.

“Sure. I’ll just be a moment,” Evans said, standing.

Severus gave a small wave. “Take your time. I’m in no hurry.” Evans chuckled as he pulled the backdoor open. The second the door closed Severus raced over to the picnic table. He pulled the picnic basket from his pocket and unshrunk it. He reached in and grabbed the first item and placed it in the middle of the table. With a tap of his wand the small box spread open and the table was immediately decorated with Gryffindor red and gold themed tablecloth, plates, napkins, party hats, and miniature Snitches that would explode in glitter when caught. Severus pulled out the cake he had ordered last weekend that had arrived that morning and placed it in the middle of the table. He picked up one of the gold candles that had come with the Bday-in-a-Box (Gryffindor ed.) and placed it on the red-icinged cake just above the gold Snitch. He finally reached in and pulled out the two presents and chocolates he had purchased the weekend before. He grabbed up one of the party Snitches and turned around just as the back door opened. Evans stepped out with a glass in one hand and closed the door behind him.

“Evans, catch.” Evans looked up in surprise, but his hand shot out in Seeker-honed reflexes (interesting!) and caught the toy Snitch. Glitter and confetti burst from the gold toy covering Evans’s dark hair in gold glitter. He let out a pleased laugh. “Happy birthday, Evans.”

The man laughed louder at Severus’s words. “I take it you don’t really want the cider?” Severus shook his head no, and Evans sent the now-glitter filled cider to the small table next to his abandoned tea cup. Severus watched the tight jeans press against hard thighs as Evans strolled across the yard. “What have you done to my picnic table, Severus?” He paused and looked over Severus’s shoulder. “Please tell me you haven’t been shopping for my birthday present at Weasley’s.”

“Why?” Severus teased. “Worried about what I might get you?”

Evans gave him a serious look. “Oh, absolutely. I’ve been on the receiving end of enough of their tricks.”

“Don’t worry. The candy is from Honeyduke’s, the presents were owl ordered, and the cake is from Patsy’s Pastries.”

Evans narrowed his eyes. “You mean you didn’t bake me a cake? After all the trouble I went through on your birthday, you couldn’t even repay the favor?”

“First of all,” Severus said, wagging his finger in Evans’s face, “the house elves get tetchy if you so much as think about asking to borrow the kitchen. Secondly, I very clearly remember telling you I was a much better brewer than baker. And _you’re_ the one that refuses to give me cooking lessons.” On a whim, Severus decided to repay Evans for the incident on Severus’s birthday and tapped the man’s nose with his wagging finger. Severus quickly turned to the decorated table before the moment could become to awkward. He snatched up one of the party hats and turned to plop it on a red-faced Evans, not an easy feat when he had to stand on his tip toes. Evans spluttered and reached up to grab at the hat but Severus grabbed his wrist, enjoying the feel of the warm skin beneath his grip.

“I’m not wearing a silly hat,” Evans complained.

“Yes, you are,” Severus informed him. “It’s required.”

Evans eyed him for a moment. “Fine. But so are you.”

“Fine but not a Gryffindor one. No!” Severus exclaimed as Evans reached for the red hat with a roaring gold lion on the front. Before he could protest any further the hat was stuck to his head. He sighed. “Fine.” He looked up at the goofy grin on Evans’s face and tried not to let the word ‘adorable’ enter his mind. He failed. “So do you want cake or presents first?”

Evans placed a hand on his stomach. “I just ate breakfast. Let’s do presents,” he said excitedly and settled on the bench. Severus laughed and sat down beside him. “So why today?” Evans asked as Severus picked up one of the presents.

“Because I decided yesterday was your birthday.”

Evans took the present Severus placed in his hand and gave him a curious look. “Yesterday? Why yesterday?”

Severus gave him a sly smile and motioned to the cottage and surrounding area. “Because yesterday was the first day of spring.”

Evans gaped at him for a minute before throwing his head back in one of his hearty laughs that Severus loved so much. “Oh, aren’t you the clever one, Severus? I suppose I really should have seen that coming.”

“Yes, you should have,” Severus said indignantly.

Evans chuckled and began to unwrap the present. Severus watched anxiously, hoping Evans liked it. Evans pulled the box from the paper and placed it on the table before flipping it open. Evans gazed down into the box, blinking furiously. “Severus, I-” Evans’s voice was rough, and he paused to clear his throat. He lifted one of the small carving tools from the box. “Thank you. It’s magnificent.”

Severus released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I wasn’t sure if you had one or not. You’re a very hard person to buy for, Mr. Evans.”

Evans chuckled. “So I’ve been told. And no, I don’t. I mean, I do, but it’s a very old set. I’ve been meaning to buy a new set, the one I have was used when I purchased it and apparently incomplete,” he added picking up another tool. His smile brightened. “This is amazing, Severus. Really. I can’t thank you enough.”

Relief swept through Severus, and he grabbed up the other gift. “Here. Open this one.”

Evans reverently replaced the tools and set the box aside to take the other gift. He opened it just as carefully and held up the small box that held a fluttering Snitch.

“I thought we could play,” Severus hurried to explain. “I’m probably nowhere as good on a broom as you, but I brought my broom and I thought we could fly for a bit. I’d love to fly with you.”

Evans smiled brightly at him, his cheeks going pink. “That would be great, Severus. Why don’t I go get my broom and we can fly out over the lake for a bit before we release the Snitch?” Severus nodded eagerly and reached into the basket for his own shrunken broom. Evans stood and headed to the house. Severus glanced at the carving knife set, glad that Evans had truly seemed to enjoy it. He pulled his robe off, knowing the jeans and shirt he wore was better for flying than a plain student’s robe. He looked up as the back door opened, and Evans stepped out carrying a sleek Firebolt Ten. Severus gaped at the broom.

“Well, that’s not fair. I’ll never be able to catch you on that.” Severus motioned to his own broom. “I’ve only got a five.”

Evans laughed. “I bet you’ll do just fine. I’d switch you but these tens have a hair trigger, not even Gin can control it and she uses the Firebolt QE.”

Severus felt his stomach clench with jealousy. He had known Evans knew professional players, but to be close enough to one that he had allowed her to use his broom. Severus pushed the thought aside, and smiled up at Evans. “A Quidditch Edition. What is she professional?” Severus knew she had to be to have gotten her hands on a QE.

Evans got that look that told Severus he thought he might have given away too much information, but he quickly buried it behind a smile. “Yeah. We were at Hogwarts together for a few years. Did you want to do a few laps first before we release the Snitch?”

Severus, as usual allowed the change of topic. He smiled brightly at Evans. “Yeah.”

Severus had no idea how long they flew or how many games they played, though he was very clearly aware that he did not catch the Snitch a single time. Not that he expected to after watching Evans fly. The man was born to sit a broom. He had no doubts Evans probably could have played professional, which is probably how he knew so many of the players out there. Severus caught himself watching the man soar through the sky, his hair flying wildly as he twisted and turned mid-air. He executed a Wronski Feint perfectly, dipping his fingers into the lake as he pulled out of the dive. His laugh echoed around the valley when his fingers closed around the Snitch, though he was serious and focused during the chase.

Eventually Evans called a halt, and they landed for cake, Evans attempting to tame his unruly hair the second he landed. Evans insisted they have lunch before they dug into the cake and went inside to slap together cold roast sandwiches and the cider Severus hadn’t had earlier. They quickly finished off the sandwiches, and Severus pulled out two of the butterbeers he had bought the weekend before while Evans plated slices of cake. They talked about some of the potions Professor Snape had contemplated in his journals while they ate cake. Severus thought the man might have been on the right track with some of his ideas, and looked forward to being able to do more research and experimenting. They took the last two butterbeers and went to sit on the swing. They sipped their drinks and talked about Evans’s plans to expand his valley even further with an area for the magical creatures of the forest to be able to come and graze. He pointed to an area just on the other side of the lake where he had already started pouring magic in to expand. Severus spoke of his own plans for the future, to have a business successful enough to have time to experiment. Evans told him what he needed was a line of successful potions that only he could create, therefore he would be able to name his own price without worry about competition. But it would need to be something people felt they couldn’t live without. Severus was intrigued by the almost Slytherin business acumen. That’s when Severus learned that Evans was a silent partner in a few different businesses, though he didn’t say which ones and Severus knew enough by now not to ask. When Evans finally sent Severus home, he clasped the younger wizard on the shoulder and told him it had truly been one of the best birthdays he’d ever had. Then added with a wink, “And that includes the one when Gin kissed me.” Severus went to bed one happy Slytherin that night.

 

After Evans’s impromptu birthday, things settled down at the cottage. Evans greeted him one morning with apple muffins and apple tea, and he knew the orchard had been harvested again. When they used silverweed in potions Severus knew they must have come from Evans’s garden, though he hadn’t helped harvest them. Lily was becoming relentless in their study schedule with the school year winding down, and Severus lamented to Evans about what the following year would be like when they had to take their NEWTs. Evans laughed and said he understood as he’d had a friend that was exactly the same way. She had even given him a planner one year for his birthday with a revision schedule already filled in. Severus laughed and begged Evans not to ever tell Lily as that was the last thing he needed from her.

The weather outside the valley warmed, and soon Severus couldn’t tell where the valley started and the forest ended. The afternoon classes on the Friday before Easter were cancelled, so Severus headed towards the forest, intent on surprising Evans. It would be nice to see the man two days in a row again. Severus made his way through the green trees enjoying the birdsongs as he walked. He smiled to himself when the cottage came into view and headed towards the arbor. He checked the kitchen garden first, knowing Evans could be anywhere. When he wasn’t there, Severus contemplated knocking on the side door, but decided to try the backyard first. He stepped through the grape arbor, taking a plump grape and popping it into his mouth as he walked. The backyard was empty, and Severus was contemplating searching the orchard or knocking on the back door first when he heard a faint splash from the lake. He turned around to find what had caused the noise and paused.

He noticed the blue row boat rocking in the middle of the lake and could just barely make out a figure cutting through the water towards the dock. Oh, Merlin! Evans was swimming. Which meant he probably didn’t have on anything but a pair of shorts, and- Oh, god! Severus needed to either find someplace private or sit down. Soon. Severus quickly moved over to the swing and plopped down. He watched Evans move quickly through the water, his tanned skin becoming clearer as he neared the shore. Evans must have spotted him because when he reached the docks he gave a small wave. Severus watched as Evans’s hands came up to rest palm flat on the wood of the dock, and, with a small bob of the dark head, the arm muscles contracted and bulged as Evans lifted himself out of the water. A small whimper escaped Severus’s lips as the wet body lifted from the lake, water droplets running rivulets down the tanned chest, dark curls decorated all but the dark pink nipples and a thin line ran down from the small naval to disappear under dark blue shorts. Severus moaned as he watched the sodden shorts cling to the hips, thighs, and - Oh, god! Severus was so hard he hurt. Even soft, the man was huge, a least a few inches longer than Severus. And thick. Sweet Merlin, Severus wanted to wrap his lips around that thick bulge in the man’s shorts and suck him into hardness and oblivion. With a small squeak, Severus pulled his eyes from the enticing sight and took in the man’s hair-covered legs, the black hairs clinging wetly to the tanned skin. Sweet Merlin! Even the man’s feet were tanned.

“What are you doing here?” Evans asked with a smile as he stepped off the dock and into the grass.

Severus pulled his eyes up to see the dark hair plastered to his forehead. “Holiday,” he explained. “Half day.”

“Ah,” Evans said as he settled on the swing beside Severus. Severus’s eyes were drawn to the rivulets of water that slid down the man’s smooth shoulder. He bit his tongue to keep from licking it up. “Shouldn’t you be doing your homework, then?” Evans asked with a smile.

“I’ll do it Sunday,” Severus said with a shrug.

“That wasn’t the deal,” Evans teased.

“Actually,” Severus said, taking in how different the man looked without his glasses. Younger somehow, though his eyes looked older. As if they’d seen more than a person his age should. Which reminded Severus he didn’t even know how old the man was. “You said if I was caught up. And I am. My essays aren’t due til the middle of next week so I have plenty of time.”

Evans chuckled and shook his head. “You Slytherins and your technicalities.” Evans held his hand out and Severus flinched when something flew into it. Evans pushed his glasses back onto his face and blinked rapidly a few times. “There. Now I can see.”

“You left your glasses in the boat?” Severus asked disbelievingly.

“Well, typically, I swim to the dock and back out to the boat. But I was interrupted,” Evans added with a look at Severus.

Severus held his hands up. “Hey. Don’t blame me. You could have finished,” though he was rather glad Evans hadn’t. Severus didn’t think he’d trade the sight of a wet Evans for anything. Well, maybe for a sight of a naked Evans. “I could have waited.”

“And have you label me a horrible host? Never. Molly would kill me if I left a guest waiting.” Evans turned towards the lake concentrating. Severus looked out to see the boat slowly making its way to shore.

“Molly?” Severus asked tentatively.

Evans let out a soft sigh. “The closest thing I had to a mother.” Had she been an adopted parent? He remembered Evans saying he had never tasted his mother’s food. Did that mean she had died giving birth to him? Maybe Molly was a stepmother. Or was his mother killed during the first war? He was young enough to have been just a babe at that time. Or had Molly been a neighbor? Or perhaps the mother of a close friend. Severus wanted to ask, but he got the distinct impression any question would be cut off by that terse tone Evans very rarely used these days. Which is why Severus was completely surprised when Evans said “She’s the one that can cook. That’s where I go most Sundays.”

Severus could barely comprehend that Evans had said something so personal. That he had given Severus just that extra bit of detail. Was Evans finally starting to trust him? He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it lest Evans decide Severus was overreacting. But he also didn’t want to let it pass without comment in case Evans thought Severus didn’t care. “Well, clearly I need to get myself invited to Ms. Molly’s if her cooking is good enough to keep you from going full hermit mode.”

It was the right thing to say if Evans’s laughter was any indication. The boat thumped against the lake edge, and Evans stood up. Severus watched Evans step over to the boat and reach down for the rope to tie it to a small stake in the ground. Severus’s waning erection came fully back at the sight of the still damp shorts stretched across the pert arse. Highly inappropriate images flashed through Severus’s mind, and he shook the thoughts away. Evans returned clutching a bundle of fabric Severus assumed was his shirt. He stopped in front of the swing, and Severus quickly got to his feet.

“I’m going to go change,” Evans told him. “I’ll be right back.”

Severus let his eyes roam over the hairy chest, a smirk on his lips. “Oh, don’t change on my account,” he teased, though the smirk faltered a bit when his eyes caught on a small patch of scarred skin just over Evans’s heart. He wondered what caused the scar. As if seeing that one scar opened his eyes, Severus’s gaze darted over the man in front of him and he noticed several smaller scars decorating the tanned torso, faded with age and exposure to the sunlight.

“Yes, well, for decency’s sake, the least you can do is allow me to put some dry clothes on,” Evans said. Severus gave a mock sigh.

“Fine. But when I finally meet Ms. Molly I’m going to tell her you made me sit out here all by myself while you saw to your own needs.”

Evans chuckled. “If I return with tea and biscuits will that make it better?”

“I suppose,” Severus said, dragging the words out as if it were a difficulty. Evans shook his head and headed towards the house. Severus moved over to the back porch and settled himself in his usual rocker, waiting for the promised tea and biscuits.

They only had a few hours, but after the light tea- with Evans regrettably fully clothed- Severus was led to the flower garden and put to work. It took Severus no time at all to figure out which potion they were gathering ingredients for, and he was digging up the Dandelion root before Evans could tell him to. The older wizard only chuckled and went back to clipping rose thorns. Severus grabbed a handful of grapes on his way out of the garden and munched them on his way back to the castle. After dinner in the Great Hall Severus locked himself in the showers and let his mind play over the memory of Evans’s wet body and the barely concealed thick cock. Even as Severus’s orgasm rushed over him he thought he should try better to determine if Evans was at least bi.

Severus got his chance sooner than he expected.

He woke at his usual time the following morning, ate quickly, promised Lily an entire day in the library on Sunday, and headed out to the secret path. He found Evans on the back porch sipping tea, another cup was already waiting for him when he got there. He settled in his usual rocker and poured out the tea. They sat in silence for several minutes sipping their tea and watching the calm lake in the morning light.

“What’s the plan for today?” Severus asked eventually.

Evans shrugged. “I’m debating on the orange trees or pruning the flowerbeds. I noticed yesterday some of the weeds were coming back. At least I don’t have to worry about de-gnoming.”

Severus chuckled. “Have you ever done that? I used to help the Boneses.”

“The first garden I ever de-gnomed was Molly’s,” Evans said fondly. “My friend has an arm on him, and he could throw them clear across the yard. I think I might have gotten my first one at least two feet.”

Severus chuckled. “Sorry.”

Evans shook his head. “It’s fine. I was a weakling. I’ll admit it.”

Severus glanced over at Evans’s muscled arms. “Hard to believe that.”

A tinge of pink spread over Evans’s face. “Trust me. If you had seen me at twelve you’d hardly recognize me.”

“I probably did see you at twelve,” Severus quipped, and Evans gave him an indecipherable look.

“That’s right. You did.” There was an odd note to the man’s voice, but he shook it off and chuckled. “Well, the Professor Snape that taught me would never recognize me now, that’s for sure.”

“So,” Severus said, cutting in before it became awkward, “apparently gardening is good for you.”

Evans leaned in. “Don’t tell Professor Longbottom. He’ll make you work the greenhouse ‘til your thumbs fall off.” Severus chuckled.

“Oh, not for me. I’m sure if I spent too much time gardening it would be detrimental to my health.”

Evans chuckled. “But you garden with me, all the time.”

Severus glanced over at Evans. “Well, that’s because I like _you_.”

Evans gave a huff of laughter as Severus took a sip of his tea.. “Am I to infer that to mean you do not like Professor Longbottom?”

Severus shrugged. “Infer all you want, Mr. Evans. I admit nothing.” Severus looked over at Evans to see his lips pursed.

“Well, it looks like you’ll finally get your wish, Mr. Snape.” Yes! Wait. What? Evans gave a nod of his head, and Severus turned to look out over the lake where the sky was rapidly darkening. “A sky that color covers the entire forest, not just my valley. I’m not about to work in that, and I can’t very well send you back to school with the rain those clouds are carrying.” Evans placed his cup on the small tray and stood up. He looked down at Severus. “Well, come on. Looks like you’re finally going to see the inside of my house.”

Severus couldn’t believe it. After four months Evans was finally allowing him to come in. Severus jumped at Evans’s chuckle and quickly stood up, placing his own cup on the tray. Evans moved over to the backdoor and pushed it open. He made a sweeping motion with his arm, and Severus stepped inside. He really shouldn’t have been surprised that the area he stepped into was as big as the smaller portion of the house looked like it was from the outside. He had assumed the house would be filled with Wizarding space like the rest of the cottage grounds, and it looked as if he had been right.

He stepped into what he would term an entryway if it were at the front of the house. The floor and edging were a light redwood with matching stairs hugging the front wall that led to the first floor. There was a closed door to his right, and almost directly across from that an open doorway. Severus could just make out a blue grey couch in front of a large fireplace, pictures dotting the mantel. Severus gave a small jerk when the door swung shut, blocking his view. The door closed behind him, and he turned to see an odd look on Evans’s face. He pointed to the door on the right.

“Loo, if you need it.” Evans moved past him, the tea tray floating behind him as he moved towards the stairs.

Severus followed him to where the wall ended only a few feet from the curved end of the stair bannister. The opposite wall held shelves of knick-knacks, and Severus wondered if Evans had carved any of the wood figures. They rounded the corner and passed a wall just large enough to hold the single door on it. They stepped into what Severus thought of as the larger part of the house. As he had suspected, the curved window of the front of the house was a dining nook with a rectangular table with six chairs gathered around it. The door that Severus assumed led to the kitchen garden separated the dining nook from the kitchen. And what a kitchen it was.

A long island counter sat in the middle of the kitchen providing counter space since there was very little along the walls. The far wall near the garden door was an open stone fireplace oven next to a double oven that looked almost muggle in appearance and next to that was a six burner range top. At the back of the kitchen, and below a window Severus had never seen from the outside of the house, were three large sinks. Wall mounted cabinets bookended the window, and a double cold box stood across from the range top next to another door Severus assumed probably led to the pantry. It was… impressive. And definitely larger than it should have been if one were to go by the outside of the cottage.

Evans moved over to the sink and unloaded the cups into one of the sinks breaking Severus from his stupor.

“This is amazing.” Evans looked over his shoulder his cheeks a faint pink.

“Thanks. I’ve rebuilt it a few times.” He turned around and leaned against the counter. “When I first built it, it was exactly what you would have thought of by looking at the outside. A small living area, kitchen/dining area, and the entire upstairs was just a bedroom and ensuite.” Evans made a face. “Then I decided I didn’t want children tromping through my room so I added the downstairs loo and entry area. And I needed a place to store my harvest so I added the cellar. That’s the door across from the stairs. Then my godson got old enough to spend the night away from home and he needed his own room,” he waved his hand at the ceiling, and Severus didn’t let on that he had slipped up in revealing more about himself. So Mr. Evans had two godchildren. He wondered if they were from the same parents. “So now there’s an extra bedroom upstairs. And of course, when I really started cooking I needed a decent kitchen.” He ran his hand over the edge of the sink. “I don’t doubt I’ll add more in the future, but for now it works.” He flashed a smile at Severus, and Severus smiled back.

“You’ve done a great job,” Severus reassured him. “So, what’s the new plan?”

Evans chuckled. “Well, I had planned on making up some lemon tarts and poppyseed cakes this evening. But I suppose we can do that today.”

Severus nodded. “You’ll have to teach me,” he teased. “I told you I was only a decent baker.”

Evans laughed. “Fair enough. Let me go get what we need from the cellars. Will you grab the flour, sugar, and salt from the pantry?”

Severus nodded and watched Evans disappear around the corner, the door opening a second later. He stepped over to the door near the cold box and easily found the ingredients just inside the pantry. As he stepped back out into the kitchen, sconces flickered to life as the sky outside darkened. Severus placed the items on the island counter and moved over to the back window. The sky was considerably darker and wind stirred the normally placid lake into small waves. Severus moved to the front of the house and peered out the curved window towards Hogwarts. The sky was indeed dark in that area as well, and he was surprised that he could see one or two of the taller towers. He leaned forward and went to put his hand against the wide ledge for leverage when his hand landed on paper. He looked down to see a childish drawing of ostensibly a man with red hair, a woman with an oddly rounded body and wild brown curls, a child with brown curls that appeared to be in much better order than her mother’s, and a third man with black hair and bright green eyes. Severus smiled at the oddly endearing drawing.

“Our family portrait,” Evans’s voice came from behind him. “Rosie fancies herself an artist,” Evans continued as he stepped into the kitchen, a basket of lemons floating behind him.

Severus placed the paper back on the ledge and turned to watch Evans lower the basket to the table before moving around the kitchen and gathering more ingredients, pans, bowls, and all sorts of sundries. Soon they were settled at the kitchen table mixing up dough for tarts as Evans explained all they needed to get done. They spent the day cutting and juicing lemons, mixing dough, and baking. Severus told Evans about some of his memories of his mother as compared to his time with Madam Bones and her family. He missed his mother at times, but he was glad the Bones family had taken him in this time around. He admitted he had talked to Professor Malfoy about Harry Potter as they sliced into lemons.

“Do you feel better about what happened?” Evans asked tentatively, almost as if he were afraid of Severus’s answer.

Severus shrugged. “I mean, I still have questions. I’d still like to meet him.” Severus gave a small huff. “But I’m sure there are plenty of people my age that would like to meet him. My roommate has a crush on him.”

Evans’s knife paused for a split second. “Does he? And has your roommate even met Harry Potter?”

Severus shrugged as he tossed his cut lemon into the bowl with the others. “He has Potter’s chocolate frog card.”

Evans scoffed. “That picture was taken right after the war. I imagine Harry Potter has changed quite a bit in the last ten years.”

“Probably.” Severus gave a one-shoulder shrug. “I mean, he was cute for a kid.”

Evans laughed. “A kid. He’s older than you in that picture.”

Severus wrinkled his nose. “You can’t tell. I mean he looks so scrawny and… I don’t know. Not someone you’d expect to be this all powerful wizard.”

“Harry Potter was no more powerful that you are, Severus Snape. Don’t you go making assumption about things you don’t know.” Severus blinked at the terse words.

“But I’m right, then.” Evans looked at him curiously. “You knew him. Or at least went to school at the same time as Potter.” Evans looked about ready to deny it, but Severus cut him off. “No. I figured it out. You must have been. You knew about Professor Longbottom’s first plant. I asked him about it and he said he got it just before sixth year and it sprayed Potter and a bunch of other people with stinksap. And you mentioned that Umbridge lady,” Evans’s right hand gave a small twitch but he ignored it so Severus didn’t say anything. “Were you in Dumbledore’s Army?”

“Severus,” Evans warned.

“Please,” Severus whined and batted his lashes. Evans chuckled, breaking the building tension.

“Yes,” he sighed.

Severus eyed him askance. “So was Harry Potter hot when he was up there being all-powerful?” Severus teased and was pleased to see Evans’s cheeks turn pink.

“First of all, I’ve already mentioned Harry Potter wasn’t _all-powerful_ . Secondly, I can honestly say that I never found Harry Potter _hot.”_

“Hmm,” Severus said, reaching for another lemon as he tried to hide his disappointment. Maybe Evans just didn’t go for scrawny kids. “Too busy crushing on little future Professor Malfoy.”

“Oh god!” Evans spluttered, fumbling with the lemon he had been about to slice into. “Do not ever say something like that again.” He shuddered with revulsion. “Draco Malfoy is not someone I would ever look at in that way.” Evans sighed. “If you must know, I probably spent a little too much time looking at Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum the year he was down.”

“Oliver Wood! United’s Keeper? That Oliver Wood?” Holy hell! Evans was gay. Or at least bi. Severus felt his stomach flutter in excitement.

Evans laughed. “Yes. He is an amazing flyer. I used to watch him during practice.”

Severus chuckled. “And Viktor Krum. Got a thing for Quidditch players, have you?”

Evans laughed. “At the time, Quidditch was about the only thing that truly interested me. Now,” he gave a small shrug and tossed his cut lemon in the bowl, reaching for another. “Now, I suppose other things draw my attention.”

“Like what?” Severus asked, keeping his attention firmly fixed on his lemon and hoping he was giving the impression the answer didn’t matter.

“Oh, I guess intelligence is important. Someone willing to at least pretend an interest in the things I like. I’m a very private person-”

Severus’s head shot up and he smirked at Evans. “Really? I didn’t notice. I mean, you’re such a wild party animal. I-”

Evans reached over and playfully shoved Severus. “Shut up, you. I just don’t like fighting… crowds and such. I’m a quiet person, and anyone I was with would have to deal with that.” Evans made a face like he’d just sucked on the lemon he was cutting. “And clinging.” He gave a shudder. “I can’t stand people that are clingy. I mean, a guy has to have time to himself, you know? I’ve gotten used to being able to do what I want to do when I want to do it. If I want to head over to the Burrow I don’t need a thousand questions thrown at me. Who’s going to be there? What are you going to do?” Severus wasn’t about to interrupt Evans’s rant, not even to ask what the Burrow was. He tucked the information away. “How long will you be there? Is _she_ going to be there? Ugh! Well, I don’t know. Her mother lives there, so yeah, probably. God, it’s not like I was going to fuck her, you know?” Severus blinked as Evans waved his knife at him. “We’re friends. I told him we were friends. He _knew_ we were friends. Besides, I’m fairly certain she’d rather be fucked by her husband than by me. And if you can’t accept that people have had past relationships then you shouldn’t get involved and-”

Severus blinked at the sudden silence and pulled his eyes away from the knife still pointed at him to see Evans’s face a bright red. He pulled the knife back. “Um, sorry,” he said sheepishly.

A smile tugged at Severus’s lips. “No, go on. Please. I’m quite interested in how you feel about this topic. I feel like you’re holding back on me.”

Evans’s face burned brighter and he turned his attention back to his lemon. “Shut up,” he mumbled, pulling a chuckle from Severus.

They sliced in silence for several minutes before Severus spoke up. “You’re right, though. You shouldn’t get involved in a relationship with someone if you can’t handle their past.” Severus gripped his knife tightly. “I-” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I tried to be with this guy last year. But all he wanted to know was if I remembered being _him._ If I was going to practice Dark Arts. If I remembered what it was like to cast the Avada.”

Severus didn’t realize there were tears in his eyes until he felt Evans’s calloused hand on his arm. Even through the emotional turmoil of remembering Steven, Severus noted how warm Evans’s hand was and how his calloused thumb slid over Severus’s pale smooth skin. He kept his gaze focused on the tanned hand against his pale skin, the dark hairs that swirled at his wrist.

“No one should ask that of you, Severus,” Evans said softly. “You don’t deserve that. You aren’t that person anymore.”

Severus gave him a wobbly smile. “I get that. Now. But I used to think I was only half a person because I couldn’t remember.”

“Oh, Severus,” Evans said, strong emotion in his voice. Severus shook his head.

“No. It’s okay. I know better now. You and… and Professor Malfoy helped me see that. And this.” Reluctantly Severus pulled his arm away from Evans’s grip and reached into his jeans pocket. He pulled out the silver pocket watch and handed it over to Evans. “This. That’s the watch from Harry Potter.” Evans reluctantly took the watch and held it in his hand, his calloused thumb sliding over the snake. “Open it,” Severus told him and waited for Evans to open the watch. He watched the green eyes read over the inscription. “See. Even Harry Potter doesn’t expect me to be Professor Snape.”

An odd look crossed Evans’s face and he shook his head with a small chuckle. “No. I don’t  suppose he would.” Evans snapped the watch closed and handed it back to Severus before standing to his feet. He looked down at Severus and smiled. “And I like this Severus Snape much better as well.” Evans reached down and squeezed his arm, the callouses scratching across Severus’s sensitive flesh, before he walked over to the counter.

They fell back into an easy routine of talking and cooking, avoiding any more awkward or emotional conversation. By the time the rain let up, Evans was covered in flour and Severus was sure he would be skipping dinner he was so full of tasting their desserts. Evans had stopped long enough to fix a light lunch of lemon garlic chicken with pasta and asparagus. Thankfully they drank tea- without lemon- with their meal. By the time Severus headed back to Hogwarts he never wanted to see another lemon again. He’d said as much to Evans on his way out the door so really he shouldn’t have been surprised to see a slice of lemon poppyseed cake pop in beside his dinner plate. His housemates gave him an odd look when he started laughing but he waved them off and ate his cake.

 

Thankfully, Evans didn’t serve anything remotely resembling a lemon anything the following weekend. They spent time replanting the kitchen garden as Evans wanted to try okra which he hadn’t had much success with in the past. The following weekend they visited the unicorns again and sat huddled together sharing apple pasties and warm butterbeer as there was a chill in the unicorn valley air. Before Severus left the cottage the last Saturday in April, Evans told him he wouldn’t be able to come over the following weekend. With it being the ten year anniversary of the Final Battle he was required at the Ministry that day. Severus wasn’t surprised as he knew both Professors Longbottom and Malfoy would be in attendance at the Ministry functions as well. Evans pulled a face when Severus told him to have fun.

“Ugh!” Severus looked up from the book perched in his lap to see Lily throw her copy of the Daily Prophet to the ground. Severus looked down at the crumpled paper then back at Lily.

“Did the paper offend your delicate sensibilities?”

“Oh, bugger off, Severus.” He chuckled.

“What’s wrong?” He picked up the paper to see a picture of the Ministry’s gala from the night before. The picture was filled with several people but seemed to be focused on a trio of people in the middle. A fierce looking woman with her hair pulled back in a severe bun, a tall man standing next to her, and a shorter man with his back to the photographer. “It’s a picture.”

“Of the Golden Trio,” Lily said, and Severus looked back down at it.

“Really?” He read the description. _Harry Potter stands with the rest of the Golden Trio and long time friends Head of the Creature Department Hermione Granger and recently retired Auror Ronald Weasley._ Severus moved the paper trying to see the photo at a different angle. “Does he ever move?”

“No,” she huffed out. “That’s the problem. Every single picture of him is with his back to the camera. It’s like no matter how hard they tried they couldn’t get a clear shot.”

“Hmm. Must be a charm. Nifty.”

“Nifty,” Lily cried in frustration. “It’s been like that for years. Can’t get a decent shot of the man. It’s either his back or he’s blurry.”

Remembering Evans’s words from their conversation inside the man’s house- which Severus had yet to get back into- he shrugged. “Maybe he just prefers his privacy.”

“I heard he’s gotten incredibly hot,” Lily said with a grin. “Alisha said she saw him when he was visiting a friend at Mungo’s last summer.”

Severus rolled his eyes at her gossiping. “Come on. I need to ask Professor Malfoy if he has a book on rare medicinal roots.” He stood up and held a hand out so she could pull herself to her feet.

“Is this about those journals again?” she whined as they headed in from the courtyard. Severus chuckled and she slapped the back of her hand against his arm. “I’m serious, Severus. You’re spending too much time with those journals.”

He huffed. “My grades are fine, I’m not behind on any of my subjects, and I did better than you on our last Defense exam.”

She huffed and pushed her brown hair out of her eyes. “Only because it was about potion-based poisons and you know I’m terrible at potions.” She slanted her eyes at him and poked him in the side. “You could tutor me,” she said as they started down the stairs to the dungeons.

Severus shook his head vigorously. “Oh, no. We tried that. You! Are. A horrible! Student. You don’t listen,” he shoved his book under his arm and began ticking things off on his fingers. “You don’t do the extra reading. You get distracted everytime Chris Swanson walks by.”

She poked him in the side again. “As if you don’t get distracted at the mention of-” she paused and looked around before whispering, “ _Evans._ ” Severus felt his cheeks heat up.

“Not to mention how you’re completely unorganized,” he continued, ignoring her jab. “Honestly, how you ever made it into Ravenclaw I’ll never know.”

She poked his side again causing him to jerk away. “Because _you_ couldn’t have handled having me in your House.”

“As if you would ever make it into Slytherin. You’re as open as a Gryffindor.”

“Don’t be insulting,” she said, jabbing her finger into his side hard enough to make him drop his book.

“Lily!” He exclaimed as her fingers dug into his sides and he fought the need to laugh.

“You take it back,” she demanded.

“Stop that or I’ll hex your fingers off.” He doubled over to grab for the journal but she pounced and he grunted at the heavy weight on his back. “Geroff,” he grunted. “Ugh! No more pudding for you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kneed the back of his thigh. “Don’t be such a git.”

Severus stumbled to the wall and braced a hand against the cold stone. “Ugh! I’m dying. You’re choking me.” He slowly slid to his knees.

“You’re an arse, Severus Snape. I don’t weigh that much.”

“Call Madam Pomfrey,” Severus gasped out as he dragged himself forward on his hands and knees.

“You’re such a drama queen.”

“Why are you still on me?” Severus asked.

“Because I don’t wanna walk,” Lily whined as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “And you’re the one that wanted to go see Professor Malfoy.”

“Ugh!” Severus said and tilted forward. Lily let out a scream and wrapped her hands tighter around his neck. “Get my journal, you lazy bint.”

She let out a huff of air that ruffled his hair and reached for the journal. “Got it. Onward, ho!”

“Hoe!” Severus cried. “Who are you calling a hoe, you-”

“H. O. Severus.” She tapped the journal against the top of his head. “It means get a move on, you clumsy fool.”

“Stop abusing me with my books. Gods you’re such a horrible friend.” Severus wrapped his arms under her knees and straightened up. Lily gave a squeak and wrapped her arms back around his neck the book blocking his view. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me,” she informed him as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Don’t be spreading lies,” Severus told her. “And get that damn book out of my face.”

“Ten points from Slytherin for your language, Mr. Snape.”

Severus froze at the sound of the voice that should absolutely not have been there in the corridor of his school. “Oh, shit,” Lily whispered and slid from his back, Severus’s arms going lax with shock. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of Evans leaning against the wall, one ankle crossed over the other, arms crossed over his chest, and an amused look on his face. Severus had to swallow to moisten his suddenly dry mouth.

“Evans,” despite his attempt the word still came out a whisper. He swallowed again. “Um, what are you doing here?”

“That’s Evans?” Lily whispered. “Damn, Sev.”

Severus felt his face burn hotter than it already was. Evans pushed away from the wall and Severus’s heart began to pound as he neared them. “I was just dropping some stuff off to Dr- Professor Malfoy. Are you having a nice weekend?”

“It’s alright,” Severus answered. He felt a nudge against his side and jerked. “Oh. This is my friend, Lily. Lily this is Ev- Mr. Evans.”

Evans gave a small start but smiled and held his hand out. “It’s lovely to meet you Lily.”

“Likewise,” Lily said with a wide smile as she shook his hand. “Severus speaks very highly of you.”

Evans glanced at Severus, his green eyes twinkling. “Does he?”

“Oh yes,” Lily said. “He’s very impressed with your-”

“Garden,” Severus interjected quickly before Lily could say something he would regret.

Evans chuckled. “I got as much. Does that mean I can expect to see you again next weekend?”

Severus nodded. “Of course.”

Evans grinned. “Good. I should go. The Headmistress is expecting me for tea. It was lovely to meet you, Lily. Take care, Severus.”

“You to, Evans,” Severus said with a small wave. They watched him walk off the way they had come. Lily grabbed his sleeve the moment Evans had rounded the corner.

“Oh my god, Severus! He’s gorgeous. I would so spread my legs for that.”

Severus snorted. “Always knew you were a bit of a whore,” he teased, pulling her forward to the potions lab.

“Ha!” She cried. “As if you wouldn’t.”

Severus smiled. “Of course I would.”

As May wore on Severus’s thoughts became increasingly preoccupied with end of year exams and the upcoming summer holidays. Or more specifically what that would mean in regards to his visits with Evans. He wanted to ask if he could visit or at least write but wasn’t sure how to broach the topic or even if it was acceptable. Surely by now Evans had realized Severus was interested in more that mere friendship. Or was the man that naive? No. Surely not. It’s not like Evans hadn’t caught Severus checking him out more than once. Or the clearly flirtatious tone their conversation took sometimes. And of course Severus had made a point of making sure Evans knew he was gay and unattached.

“Earth to Severus.” Severus pulled himself from his thoughts and turned a sheepish smile on Evans. Evans had an amused smile on his lips. “What’s got you so preoccupied? You’ve been patting that soil down for the last five minutes.”

“Sorry.” Severus pulled his hand back from where he had been supposedly helping Evans plant beans. “Just a lot on my mind.”

Evans dropped his trowel onto the dirt and turned around to sit on the dirty path. He wrapped his arms around his knees and tilted his head in concern. “You want to talk about it?”

Severus felt his cheeks heat. “Just a lot of things in my head what with the end of the year coming up.”

A look of guilt crossed the man’s face. “Am I keeping you from your studies?”

Severus quickly shook his head. “No. It’s fine. Actually, it’s probably good for me to take a bit of time off from studying. Lily and I got into an argument last night and got kicked out of the library. She’s a Ravenclaw, so she’s pretty intense you know?”

Evans laughed. “I’ve heard they can be. What did you argue about?”

Severus looked down at the garden, embarrassed. “It was stupid really. We were told that our Practical Defense final would be entirely non-verbal, and I’ve been having some problems with a few of the spells. We tried to practice but she got frustrated with me, and, well… One thing led to another until we were shouting and being kicked out of the library.”

Evans winced. “Are you upset about possibly ruining your friendship?” Evans asked cautiously.

Severus furrowed his brows. “What? No.” He waved his hand. “You should have seen the row we had last year right before OWLs. She actually threw a book at me then. Nah, like I said, she’s a Ravenclaw, she gets intense. She’ll probably demand I buy her a butterbeer the second exams are over. Or a whiskey if she could get away with it,” Severus added with a smirk, and Evans chuckled.

“So then what’s the problem?”

Severus shrugged. “It’s just frustrating I can’t get these spells down. I’m really good at them when I do it verbally it’s just…”

Evans nodded. “Non-verbal. Yeah. I remember what a pain in the arse it was learning that.” Evans moved to his feet in a smooth movement and brushed his hands off on his jeans. He looked down at Severus and held his hand out. Severus gave him a curious look. “Come on.”

Severus placed his hand in Evans’s and allowed the man to pull him up. “Where are we going?” Severus asked, glancing down at the half sown garden.

“To the backyard.” Severus blinked in confusion but followed Evans anyway. They bypassed the grape tunnel since going around would take more time than going through the grass and past the swinging hammock. They moved over to the grassy area on the other side of the picnic table, and Severus watched Evans pull his wand from the back pocket of his jeans. Severus retrieved his own wand from his sleeve holster. “Offensive or defensive?” Evans asked.

“Oh, um, a bit of both,” Severus answered, finally understanding what Evans was doing.

“Alright. Nevermind. You can start with offensive and I’ll defend myself. Start verbally so I know which spells you are attempting. Whatever you think will be on the test.”

Severus nodded and waited for Evans to move several steps away. Severus started easy, with several spells from fourth and fifth year, pausing between each one. It soon became apparent Evans didn’t need the break, so Severus began firing off spells as fast as he could get the words out. It was incredible seeing the look of fierce concentration on Evans’s face. If Severus had ever had any doubts on whether Evans had fought in the war or not, they were quickly laid to rest. Evans was severe in his concentration, and Severus wondered if the man had ever thought of becoming an Auror. When the spells became more complex Evans still barely broke a sweat defending easily against Severus’s casting. Eventually, he called a halt and had Severus start over with non-verbal. It was quite apparent which spells Severus had yet to master but Evans waved it off and moved them on to defensive spells. Severus knew the man was holding back but was still awed by the amount of power thrown his way. He only stumbled on a few of the offensive spells when Evans finally stopped him.

Evans had a grimace on his face as he approached Severus. “Please don’t hate me.”

Severus widened his eyes in fear. “What?”

Evans gave a small wince. “Your wandwork is lazy.”

Severus’s mouth fell open. “What?”

“When you move to non-verbal you lose the sharpness in your wand movements. For most spells it’s not a problem, but, as you can see, for some, precise wand movements are the key.” Evans moved to stand beside him. “I want you to do a non-verbal Patronus spell.”

Severus glanced over at Evans. “Wh-what?”

“You said you could cast it and you haven’t done so today. The Patronus spell,” Evans began on a tone of voice Severus could easily picture in a classroom, “is in itself a lazy movement. You know as well as I that this is one of those spells that is more intent than incantation or wand movement. I imagine it was one of the first non-verbals you accomplished.” Evans gave him a look and Severus nodded. “I don’t even care if it’s corporeal. Come on.” Evans tapped Severus’s arm to encourage him, and Severus raised his wand. Like hell was he going to do less than his best in front of Evans.

Severus concentrated on the spell and waved his wand in the familiar circular pattern, pleased when the silver doe formed from the mist that spilled from his wand and began to trot towards the lake.

“A doe,” Evans whispered beside him, and Severus turned to face Evans. He had an odd look on his face. “Snape’s patronus was a doe. I always thought…” Evans shook his head and the odd expression cleared. “Good. Now do _Avis_.”

Severus furrowed his brow. “You want me to conjure birds?”

Evans nodded. “Go on.”

Severus sighed, concentrated and did the wand movement. A yellow feather sprouted from his wand and fluttered to the ground. He glanced sheepishly at Evans.

“Out loud and watch your wand movements.”

“Avis,” Severus said, making the double arches. Several yellow birds flew from the tip of his wand.

“Non-verbal,” Evans demanded, and Severus tried again. Once more failing to produce anything. “Do you see the difference? It’s only arches, but your non-verbal arch is lazy. When you’re speaking the words you allow your voice to guide your wand. You’re losing that when you don’t have the audio guide. Try it again. Here.” Evans angled his body to be able to grasp Severus’s hand over his wand. Severus clamped his lips shut to keep the gasp from spilling out as Evans’s calloused hand wrapped around his. “Firm up your grip,” Evans’s voice was soft, his breath hot as it blew across the top of Severus’s ear. “Precise movements.” He guided Severus’s hand in the arches but Severus was too distracted by the taller man’s body almost pressed against him. Severus allowed Evans to move his hand in the spell’s arches over and over. “Try again,” Evans said softly, and Severus forced himself to concentrate as he thought the incantation.

A surge of magic swept through Severus’s hand, birds spilling out of his wand with such force it caused Severus to stumble back. Right into the lean form behind him. Evans’s hand grasped Severus’s hip to keep him from falling back, and Severus pressed himself back against the strong form.

“Sorry,” Evans mumbled. “I think you borrowed some of my magic. I was touching your wand,” Evans explained. Severus tilted and turned his head to look up at Evans.

“That was incredible,” he said, his voice huskier than he had intended. “I’ve never felt that before. You really are quite powerful.” Severus looked up into the bright green eyes, their gazes locking. Severus realized how close they were; their breaths almost mingling, a slight shift and he could press his lips to Evans’s. Severus’s heart was pounding in his chest. His breath caught as he realized Evans’s own breathing was growing irregular. Severus licked his lips and he felt Evans’s hand on his hip tighten slightly as his pupils dilated. “Evans,” Severus said softly and was left reeling when the older man abruptly pulled back and released Severus.

“You try,” he said, his voice tight. He waved his hand at Severus’s wand and cleared his throat. “You try it now. Remember; precise movements.”

Severus nodded. “Um, could I get some lemonade? It’s getting hot and-”

“Yes!” Evans said quickly and hurried to the house.

Severus gasped for breath as soon as Evans was gone. What the fuck! Severus bit at his bottom lip to hold back the smile. Well, the man definitely wasn’t adverse to him. But why wouldn’t he allow things to move forward? Severus was a legal adult, Evans wasn’t one of his professors so there was no law against it. Unless Evans was married, but surely he would have said something by now, right? Severus furrowed his brow. But Severus didn’t know, did he? Hell, he didn’t even know Evans’s first name. Or if Evans was even his real name. Damn. Well, Severus was just going to have to work harder to get Evans to trust him. And he’d start by working on his non-verbal.

Severus raised his wand and concentrated on keeping his movements precise as he cast the spell. He had no idea how long he practiced before he was finally interrupted by Evans telling him to come take a break. The man had obviously been watching him for some time as his own glass was nearly half empty and there were sandwiches missing from the platter.

“You’re getting better already,” Evans said as Severus sat down in his rocker and picked up his lemonade.

“Once you pointed it out, it was easy to see what you meant.”

Evans gave him a few more pointers as they ate. Finally, encouraged by Evans’s earlier response to him, Severus dared to broach the topic he had been putting off. “I was wondering if I might be able to come see you this summer.” Evans’s mouth opened and closed several times as if unsure how to answer. “I’m going the day after I get home to take my Apparition test.”

Evans’s lips pursed. “You can’t Apparate here, Severus. Technically it’s still a part of Hogwarts and is included in the wards.”

“You Apparated us to the Quidditch pitch,” Severus pointed out.

“Yes. And Minerva hates it when I Apparate on Hogwarts grounds.”

A smile pulled at Severus’s lips. “So when you said you Apparated me to the pitch to keep me from getting in trouble, what you _really_ meant was you didn’t want another lecture from the Headmistress?”

Evans’s cheeks turned a soft pink. “I was doing you a favor.”

“Oh, cut line, Evans. You were being purely selfish.”

“Not purely,” Evans whined. “Fine. I suppose you can visit occasionally.” Severus beamed at the older man. “But you’ll have to write first. I promised Teddy I’d take him to the beach for a week, and I’m being forced to France for Gabrielle’s wedding at the end of June. I’ll owl you a few days after school lets out. Don’t try to owl me before then,” he glanced up at the sky as if searching for an owl. “Owls tend to get lost if they don’t know their way here. Once I owl you, you can have your owl follow mine.” Evans turned to look at him, his green eyes going hard. “Please do me the courtesy of letting me know when you will be coming to visit. Trust me when I say you do not want to surprise me.”

Severus nodded, remembering their dueling lesson from earlier and the one time he had snuck up on Evans. “Promise.”

Evans’s eyes softened. “Good. Finish that biscuit and let’s work on your non-verbal some more.”

 

Severus, of course, passed all his tests with flying colors, and, as expected, Lily demanded a whiskey in celebration. When he reminded her she was still underage, she flashed two fingers at him. The day before they were to catch the train to London, Severus rushed to the cottage to say a quick goodbye. Evans handed him a small basket with pasties, cakes, and tarts for the train ride which Severus ended up sharing with Lily. He easily passed his Apparition test, and his adopted family took him out to dinner to celebrate. Madam Bones said something about Harry Potter’s godson starting at Hogwarts in September, and he remembered he had never thanked the man for the watch. He thought he should do so but had no idea where to send the letter as he was fairly certain the man most likely had wards and such surrounding his house. Amelia assured him her owl would be able to find Harry Potter, so Severus sat down to write the much delayed missive.

 _Dear Sir Harry_ _Mr. Potter,_

 _I apologize for the delay in writing you but_ _as I’m sure you can recall how school is_ _I have been rather busy this past school year. Firstly, I want to thank you for the lovely pocket watch. I know you were under no obligation to purchase such a fine accoutrement for someone who has been nothing more than a bane to your existence as long as you have known me, but I appreciate the thought nonetheless. Which brings me to the second thing I wish to say. I would like to take this opportunity to apologize. My previous (and first) letter was uncalled for. I accused you of a great many things I did not understand and demanded answers I was incapable of comprehending at that time. I still have many things about which I would like to speak to you, and perhaps someday I would like to have that talk. But at this time it is not of prime importance. Currently I am concentrating on finishing my schooling and making a life for myself. I would still like to meet you at some point as well. My guardian, Madame Bones, says you have a godson starting at Hogwarts next year. I hope he enjoys it as much as I have this time around. Thank you for giving me that opportunity._

 _Sincerely,_ _  
_ _Severus Snape_

Severus sent the letter off with Amelia’s owl and turned his attention to his summer essays. At least until there was a tapping at his window. Severus crossed his room and pushed the window open to allow a small black owl in. It flew over to his desk and settled down with a glance at Agamede who watched the intruder with a wary eye from her perch. Severus stepped over to the newcomer and took the small note attached to its leg. He fed it an owl treat and unfurled the note. His heart stuttered at the short missive. _If you are available this Thursday I have apple pie that needs eating. Have your owl follow Demeter. I await your reply. E._ Severus quickly wrote a short note saying he was indeed free and would be there by ten. He attached the note to Agamede’s leg and sent the two birds off, his heart pounding in his chest. He was finally going to get to see Evans again.

Severus was required to fly around after a Snitch he had no chance of catching for an entire hour before Evans gave him a slice of pie. He sat happily munching on his pie and listening to Evans complain about getting fitted for robes. Apparently French fashion was years ahead of London modistes, and he was having to Floo to Paris the next week to get “appropriate” wear for the French girl’s wedding. Severus came to understand Gabrielle was the younger sister of the wife of one of Evans’s friend’s older brothers. Or something like that. It was hard to keep up with who was what when the man was so careful of what he said. Though Severus did catch the name Bill a few times.

They met up in London a few weeks later. Evans had returned from France to gather his godson before heading to the wedding and offered to meet Severus for lunch at a small cafe in Soho. They spent a pleasant hour catching up over fish sandwiches. Evans was apparently already tired of the French life, missed his cottage, and was “bloody done” with weddings. Severus had met up with Lily for lunch the week before, and his guardians were planning a getaway for the last week of August as an official send-off before Severus left for his final year of school. They walked along the shops and stepped into a muggle bookstore where Severus found a book of “natural” home remedies he thought might be an interesting read. Evans bought a mystery novel and fantasy novel for his godson to “keep him busy in the last minute rush of wedding stuff.” Their final stop was for ice cream before Evans promised to write once he had returned. Severus returned home and reread the reply from Harry Potter.

 _Severus_ _Mr. Snape_

 _While I can only hope that your sixth year was not as eventful as my own I do well remember the demands of a decent education._ _Dr_ _Professor Malfoy informs me you are doing well in your classes and already have several options open to you once you have completed your NEWTS. For what it is worth, I am happy for you, though I can well imagine how little my opinion matters to you. I realize you have many questions, but I must warn you, there will be some I will be unable to answer, and some answers you will not like. I have thought many times over the years of that day in the shack when I found you on the verge of death, and, regardless of what might happen, I cannot regret having given you a second chance at the life you should have had. I hope this life treats you well and gives you all you deserve. Don’t be afraid to be a Gryffindor every now and then, we aren’t all that bad. My godson, Edward, is indeed looking forward to starting Hogwarts. Perhaps when we meet, Mr. Snape, you will be more forgiving of me for past mistakes this time. Until then live your life well._

_Harry Potter_

Not for the first time did Severus wonder what Potter had meant about his sixth year, and it occurred to him that he really knew very little about Harry Potter. He had another lunch scheduled with Lily in a few days and vowed to ask for her help in finding books about the man responsible for gifting him with a second chance at life.

Severus spent the next month finishing his summer homework, visiting Evans at least once a week but occasionally two or three times a week, and reading up on Harry Potter. The man was either a saint who put up with magic-hating relatives, a Dark Lord in the making, or an incompetent fool who got where he was purely by chance. So Severus read _Deluminated: the Official Unofficial Biography of Ron Weasley_ written by Padma Patil. It talked about Ron meeting a scrawny little boy on a train who had no clue how famous he was. It talked about Ron and his brothers visiting the Dursleys’ house in the middle of the night and yanking bars off a window, but Severus still didn’t know if Harry Potter had ever slept in a cupboard. It talked about mountain trolls, acromantulas, and seeing a thestral for the first time. It talked about forging a friendship through the ages, jealousies brought on by insecurities, walking out on friends, and, more importantly, coming back. It talked about a teacher that publicly belittled a young boy while working furiously from the shadows to keep him alive. It talked about introducing a muggle-raised half-blood to flying cars, de-gnoming, and Flooing. Severus read about Ron’s childhood home, maroon hand-knit jumpers, and home-cooked meals. It ended with falling in love with your best friend and a tiny little bundle with hair the color of faded red roses.

In the meantime, he and Evans spent time harvesting fruits, tending gardens, and growing closer. They talked and laughed and teased, and Severus thought Evans was beginning to trust him. The older man had let little things slip, and sometimes Severus wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not. They spent one rainy afternoon inside baking bread and playing Snaps. Evans commented about his birthday being at the end of July and leaving for the beach with Teddy the following day. They went back to the Unicorns with more apple compost, and spent an entire afternoon at the winter pond. It didn’t escape Severus’s notice that Evans still held his hands and led him out to the ice even though he’d been doing fine near the end of their last trip. He also didn’t complain.

Severus was forcibly reminded of his promise to Evans about not visiting him without warning one afternoon in August. Severus had received Evans’s note informing Severus he was back from the beach and his flowers needed considerable weeding. Excited to see the man he hadn’t seen in nearly two weeks, he quickly Apparated to the edge of Hogwarts and made his way up the path. He was still in the shadows of the castle, having just rounded the corner leading to the greenhouses when he saw a burly redhead step from the secret path. He wasn’t much taller than Severus but was at least twenty years older, or close enough. Severus felt his stomach clench with jealousy and heat filled his face with shame. Of course Evans would have someone, a lover. Why would he want some scrawny kid that was nothing more than a magically de-aged professor he’d probably hated? Another man appeared from the path, this one tall, dark-skinned, and bald. Severus watched the two men chat as his mind busied itself with working out the enigma that was Evans. A third man appeared from the path, and the Minister of Magic waved goodbye as the familiar blonde stepped up to the redhead. Severus watched in shock as the burly man wrapped his arms around Professor Malfoy’s waist and pulled him tightly against his body. Malfoy’s arms wrapped around the man’s neck as he pressed his lips to the redhead’s. Severus’s mouth gaped open as the kiss soon became heated and the professor was pressed against a tree. Severus knew he should leave but curiosity had him rooted to the spot. He had never dared to even think about Professor Malfoy’s sexuality or sex life and here he was getting a crash course in both. The redhead’s mouth was sucking the life out of the potions professor through his neck, and Severus heard the name “Charlie,” said in a voice the blonde would never dare to use in a classroom. At least not if he wanted to keep his job.

“Oi! Ferret face, get that shite somewhere private.” Severus jerked his eyes away from the spectacle to see Evans strolling from the path. Severus drank in the precious sight of the man he loved. Evans wore trousers and a short sleeve button down that looked sophisticated and sexy.

“Fuck off, scarhead,” Professor Malfoy said.

“Ten points from Slytherin for your language, Professor,” Evans called in his adorably teasing voice as he headed towards the castle entrance closest to the greenhouses, and, thankfully, away from where Severus still stood in the shadows.

“You can’t take house points, you bloody prat,” Malfoy called after him. Evans’s laughter rang from the small courtyard. Malfoy took a step to follow but “Charlie” grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Leave him be. Why don’t I show you my new quarters, Professor Malfoy?”

Malfoy smiled up at the man. “That sounds perfect, Professor Weasley. Let’s see what sort of _Magical Creatures_ you’ve got hidden. Hmm?”

Once they followed Evans into the castle, Severus slipped from the castle grounds and Apparated back home. He would see Evans tomorrow.

When he arrived the following day, it took every ounce of self control not to pull the man into a hug and kiss him senseless. It seemed Evans, too, was excited to see him, his green eyes lighting up with excitement. He seemed to vibrate with energy as they moved around the flower garden, and more than once his hand brushed against Severus’s hand, shoulder, or, one memorable moment, his thigh. Severus returned a few days later to help finish with the flower garden and helped Evans plant some seeds in his kitchen garden since he had no other plans to be away from his cottage for an extended length of time anytime soon. Over the next two weeks Severus spent as much time at the cottage as he could since he would be leaving for his own vacation soon.

The Friday before Severus and the Bones family were set to head to Bath, he and Evans were forced inside by a spring shower. Evans decided not to waste the day, and they set to making several loaves of apple cinnamon bread. He disappeared down the cellar while Severus gathered the other ingredients and soon reappeared with a large basket of apples. Severus was set to peel and chop the apples while Evans began mixing the other ingredients. Evans asked him about what they had planned for their trip to Bath and Severus explained about the ruins and historical abbey he wanted to visit. Evans teased him about his “scholarly bent,” and Severus tossed a piece of chopped apple at the man.

They put half a dozen loaves in the ovens and fixed up several more to go in when the others were done. Severus had just added a layer of apples to the last pan when a glop of batter landed on his hand. He looked up to see Evans’s mouth open in a surprised O.

“What the hell?” Severus gasped.

Evans quickly lowered the bowl to the counter. “I am so sorry, Severus. It was an accident.” Severus narrowed his eyes at the smile that pulled at Evans’s lips. “I swear. I was just holding the bowl there until you were done. I didn’t realize the batter was spilling out.” A chuckle escaped Evans’s lips, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry,” came the muffled words.

“You think it’s funny?” Severus growled. Or tried to but the smile pulling at his lips ruined the effect. Evans shook his head but laughter bubbled up from behind his hand. “Oh yeah? Let’s see how funny it looks on you.” Severus moved to wipe the back of his hand on Evans’s face, but the man was quick and jumped back out of the way with a squeak. “Get back here,” Severus said as he moved around the counter chasing after Evans.

“No,” the man laughed as he rounded the island.

“Come here and take your punishment like a man, Evans,” Severus cried as he lunged forward. Evans rounded the island once more but Severus switched directions and reached out to swipe his batter covered hand over over Evans’s chest.

“You brat!” Evans cried with laughter as he grabbed Severus’s wrist and pushed it behind Severus’s back. “I told you it was an accident. Now apologize.” Severus shook his head as he laughed.

“Nope.” Severus went to turn around but found he was trapped against the counter. He turned back around and raised his free hand to press against Evans’s chest but paused at the look on the older man’s eyes. His own breathing grew ragged as their bodies pressed together. Severus licked his lips and watched as green eyes took in the movement, the pupils going wide with arousal. Remembering Harry Potter’s advice about being a Gryffindor on occasion, Severus decided he didn’t want to wait anymore and pushed up on his toes.

Their lips met in a rough crush, and warmth flooded Severus when Evans didn’t pull back. He let his mouth slide open and ran his tongue over Evans’s lips. There was a soft moan from the man, and Severus felt fingers slide through his hair. He was being pushed back as Evans took control of the kiss, his lips opening to engulf Severus’s mouth, a hot tongue slid into Severus’s mouth. His wrist was released, and the strong hand slid to wrap around his hip. Severus’s fingers curled into the shirt beneath his palm as a strong thigh slid between his legs. He moaned and pressed his hips up as Evans sucked Severus’s tongue into his mouth. Severus had no idea how long Evans assaulted his mouth, their bodies pressed together, exchanging heat and moans. The fingers in his hair curled to get a firmer grip and tugged Severus’s head back. He gasped as the warm mouth left his and soft lips trailed up his jaw.

“Oh god, Severus,” Evans moaned, his breath hot against Severus’s skin causing goosebumps to sprout over his arms. He gasped as Evans sucked lightly on his ear lobe. “Severus.” Severus moaned at the softly spoken word. “Severus, love. We need to talk.”

Severus shook his head. He wasn’t ready to talk. Wasn’t ready to end this glorious moment. “No,” he whimpered. “Not yet. Please.”

“Severus,” Evans said, his tone more even. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Severus let his eyes flutter open to meet serious green. His arousal began to fade, but he tried once more, pressing his cock against the answering hardness from Evans.

“Later.”

Evans stepped back, forcing Severus to let go of his shirt. “No. This can’t wait if we are going to go forward with this.”

Severus stepped forward, laying his palm on Evans’s chest, though not grasping him like he’d done earlier. “You must know I want to. Surely you aren’t unaware of my… attraction to you.”

Evans chuckled, and Severus felt the rumble beneath his palm. “No. I am not… unaware.” He reached a hand up to brush the hair back from Severus’s eyes. “I had thought-” his eyes flicked over Severus’s face. “I thought you would get over me.”

Severus shook his head. “No. I-”

“Hush,” Evans said, placing a finger over Severus’s lips. “I thought it was a phase. I didn't expect you to keep coming back. I didn’t expect…” Green eyes flicked over him again, and Evans swallowed thickly. “I didn’t expect to-”

His words were cut off by the appearance of a silver otter through the cabin walls. Evans pulled back, his body automatically in fight mode, wand in hand. “Accident at George’s. Come to Mungo’s.” The words that issued from the otter caused Evans to pale. He glanced around the kitchen almost as if lost. Severus reached out and placed a hand on Evans’s arm. He turned to look at Severus.

“Go. I’ll clean up here.” Evans nodded and made to step away but dipped his head for a quick harsh kiss to Severus’s lips.

“We will talk later. I promise.”

Severus nodded. “I know. Go. Your friend needs you.” Evans nodded distractedly and stepped away. “Evans,” he paused and turned to look at Severus. “You have to Floo. You can’t Apparate into Mungo’s. I think it’s illegal.”

Evans gave a nod. “Right. I promise we’ll talk.”

Severus nodded but Evans didn’t see him as he was already heading out of the kitchen. Severus heard the roar of the Floo a moment later. He let out a sigh and turned to the mess on the counter. He didn’t figure Evans would be home anytime soon, so he took his time cleaning up and getting the last of the loaves ready for the oven. When the timer went off, Severus unloaded the loaves and levitated them over to the table. He slid the next batch in and set the timer before putting the rest of the ingredients back in the pantry. Severus eyed the half-filled basket of apples and shrugged. Might as well satisfy his curiosity. He levitated the basket and made his way over to the cellar door.

Self-lighting sconces showed him the way down the stairs that went down and curved to the right. He stepped down into a large room with three doors: two on the wall in front of him and another off to his right. He started with the door almost directly in front of him and pushed it open. It was filled with jars of preserves and familiar brown jugs, each shelf labelled with what it contained. Severus stepped back and closed the door before moving over to the other door. The room was filled with barrels of apples, lemons, and oranges. Severus dumped the leftover apples into one of the barrels and piled the basket with the others near the cider press pushed into one corner.

Severus closed the door and moved over to the last door at the end of the hall. He pushed it open and stepped into the small leg of an L-shaped room. A round wooden table with four chairs sat just inside the larger area just where the table would be in the room above, it’s top filled with paper and a box of broken colors. Severus recognized a familiar drawing of a family of three, this one missing the green-eyed man. The room was set up similar to the kitchen above it with two brick ovens with cauldron hangers; one held the cauldron over a low fire while the other hanger was swung out to lay flat against the wall, the cauldron removed and no fire burning in the open pit. A long counter ran the length of the rest of the wall with a sink in the middle. Another island sat in the middle of the room with books, parchments, and quills decorating the top. Cabinets lined the wall across from the table, and Severus moved over to pull one open. It was filled with vial after vial of ingredients collected from Evans’s gardens. On the last wall was a large classroom chalkboard decorated with drawings of plants, roots, and a very pregnant stick figure along with notes that read: _George- add more asphodel you idiot_ in Professor Malfoy’s familiar script and _Malfoy- keep your ferrety paws off my brew_ in an unfamiliar scrawl, followed by a _Does Weasel know his_ _pregnant_ _wife is brewing?_ Severus chuckled and moved from the lab.

He checked the loaves when he got back upstairs before moving out to the entryway. He looked over the shelves filled with carvings of all sort including ones obviously done by a child. He paused when he came to the open door across from the bathroom. The door had only been open the one other time when Severus had first entered Evans’s house and he’d seen the fireplace. In the few times he’d been in Evans’s house since then, the door had been closed and he hadn’t dared to go in. Overwhelmed with curiosity Severus pushed the door completely open and stood in the doorway. Like in the kitchen, the light redwood flooring continued in here with a cream carpet denoting the sitting area in front of the fireplace where a grey-blue couch and matching chairs sat. At the front of the room was the only door Severus had yet to enter with matching end tables on either side. Across from him and framing the fireplace were twin sets of bookcases filled to the brim with books. Severus crossed the room and let his eyes roam over the books. There was no discernable order to the mix; muggle books mixed with magical, cooking mixed with gardening, and mystery mixed with carving. It was a visual ode to the owner’s eclectic tastes.

The fireplace mantle was filled with pictures of redheads with the requisite Floo pot taking center stage. Severus picked up one of the pictures, and a young Harry Potter smiled and waved the tiny hand of a little boy held snug against his hip. Severus watched as the boy’s hair turned from a bubble gum pink to a black to match his godfather’s. Severus replaced the photo and ran his fingers over a picture of Potter in a smashing tux standing between a radiant bride with brown hair styled elegantly and a redhead in formal Auror robes who was staring at the woman as if he couldn’t believe she had actually married him. There was another picture of just the bride and groom next to it, and one with Potter standing next to Minister Shacklebolt shaking hands as the Minister held out an Order of Merlin. It was too small to make out clearly in the photo but Severus knew what it was because he had one as well, for acts he did not remember performing. There was another of Potter with Ginny Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies, the man already starting to tan and fill out to become the man Severus would eventually meet and get to know as Evans.

It hurt, a little, the deception. But seeing the photos already confirmed Severus’s growing suspicions, and he could see why Evans- Harry did it. He supposed if someone had written him the type of letter Severus had written all those years ago he’d be fairly leary of revealing his identity too. He remembered Ev- Harry’s words earlier. And obviously the man had planned on telling him. Severus glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the bookshelf-lined wall across from him, and he made his way across the room avoiding the table sitting in front of the couch. This one had only a few books on it but even more photos. There were three entire shelves filled with pictures of a growing Teddy with a rainbow of hair colors. Harry was in some of them, others included an older woman with black hair, and there was one of Teddy still an infant in the arms of a woman with light pink hair standing next to a man in a tweed jacket who had rough scars over his face and neck. Another shelf was dedicated to redheads. A newspaper cutout of a man and woman surrounded by six boys and a girl standing in front of a pyramid sat mid-shelf. On the shelf above the newspaper clipping were three photos. The one in the middle showed a younger version of the middle-aged couple in wedding attire, the silver frame sported a banner across the top that read _Molly and Arthur._ On one side was a matching frame with a duplicate of the wedding couple from the mantle, its banner read _Ron and Hermione_ . The third identical frame showed Ginny Weasley in a dark pink robe standing next to a dark-skinned man who wore cream wedding robes, the picture was labeled _Gin and Lee_ . On the shelf below the newspaper clipping were three more photos in identical silver frames. The one labeled _Bill and Fleur_ showed an obviously half-Veela woman and a tall man with an earring and a scar running down one cheek. The photo in the middle labeled _George and Angelina_ showed a thin man with a missing ear next to a beautiful caramel-color skinned witch. Severus’s eyes went from the photo to the newspaper clipping and back to the sad eyes of the one-eared man and felt his heart hurt for the man. How awful must it be to lose your twin? Severus shook his head and glanced at the stern couple in the last frame labeled _Percy and Audrey._ On either side of the newspaper clipping were two more photos in the matching frames. On one side was a picture of Harry and an older Teddy most likely taken within the last year, both sported matching green sweaters with a gold H on Harry’s and a gold E on Teddy’s. Severus remembered Potter’s letter referring to him as Edward and assumed Teddy must be a nickname. The banner confirmed this when Severus saw the _Harry and Edward_ etched on it. On the other side of the clipping was the redhead Severus had seen kissing Professor Malfoy, the frame labeled _Charlie_. These then were the unmarried men of the Weasley family.

Severus glanced over more of the photos that lined the shelves, smiling at photos of Harry in his gardens, Harry at the place that must be the Burrow, Harry in- oh, Merlin!- Quidditch robes. There were some photos taken at Winter Lake of some of the Weasley couples as well as Teddy and other small children. Severus froze in shock when he came to the next bookcase. There were two entire shelves filled with photos of _him_! Of Severus himself. There he was with Agamede on his official first school shopping trip. Him in full ski gear with the goggles resting on top of his head as he’d smiled brightly the year they went to Switzerland. At the World Finals three years ago. Him proudly displaying his Slytherin robes. Another when the prefect badge had been added. Severus was stunned, he could hardly believe that Harry had all these photos of him as he’d grown up. Professor Malfoy had said that Harry had kept tabs on him, but here was the proof. Severus shook his head in disbelief and let out a soft huff of laughter. Harry was something else.

Looking over the last few pictures Severus moved away from the bookshelves to the desk that sat near the back of the room. It was covered in papers, ledgers, and mail. Severus flipped one of the ledgers closed and saw the three intertwining gold Ws on the purple binding. He let it fall back open and pushed a piece of paper off a black leather bound ledger with a green EP on the front. A slip of paper fluttered off the desk and Severus bent to pick it up. He recognized the small form as a one of the new Gringotts wizarding checks, the writing at the top showed the check was from Madam Puddifoot’s and was made out to Evans Produce. Severus placed the check back on the desk and stepped from the room. He was debating on whether to go upstairs when the timer for the loaves went off. He headed to the kitchen and levitated the last of the loaves to the table to cool and turned the oven off like Harry had shown him.

Severus stepped from the kitchen and hesitated only a second before heading to the stairs. The stairs curved onto another redwood lined landing with only two doors; one at the end of the hallway and another across from a set of windows that overlooked the gardens below. Several brooms rested in a large troll foot shaped stand at the top of the stairs, and Severus recognized the one Harry used as well as a child sized broom. Severus stuck his head in the first door to find a room with a bunk bed, small desk, and a bookshelf filled with children’s books and toys. He closed the door to Teddy’s room and stepped over to the door that surely led to Harry’s room. He let out a small whistle when he stepped into the plushly carpeted room. A large mahogany sleigh bed was situated almost directly across from the door, a matching dresser sat under a window that looked out over the gardens and orchard while an armoire sat on the opposite side next to another door. Severus crossed the room to the dresser and took in the photo of a man and woman holding a tiny infant with a shock of dark hair. The man in the photo looked enough like a younger version of Harry that it must be his parents. He ran his finger over the tiny baby in the photo. His eyes went to another photo of Teddy next to a change dish that held an old, well-used pocket watch along with several sickles and knuts. Severus picked up the pocket watch and flipped it open to see star-tipped hands and FP etched in tiny letters on the back next to a small dent. He replaced the watch and stepped over to the bedside table. He ran his hands over the black silk duvet on the bed before picking up the photo on the table. He blinked in surprise to see a picture taken that summer when he had gone with Amelia and her husband to the aquarium, he was smiling and waving into the camera. Severus placed the photo back on the table with a lump in his throat. Harry kept a photo of him by his bed.

Severus stuck his head in the extra door only to find a bathroom done in shell cream with touches of gold. There was a single sink with a razor and toothbrush tossed carelessly next to a small cup, and a comb had fallen into the sink. A mirror cabinet held an extra razor, potions, toothpaste, and a bottle of cologne. Severus snatched up the cologne and took a whiff. It didn’t really smell like Harry, but then again, he was used to Harry smelling like sweat and dirt and fresh air. He smiled when he realized he knew exactly what Amortentia would smell like to him. He stepped past the toilet to take in the large tub that looked like a miniature version of the prefects bath, only with an optional shower, and he could almost picture Harry submerged in a bubble bath, eyes closed, head resting back on the pillowed edge. There was a tall wicker basket beside the tub, and Severus picked up the pile of blue fabric resting on top of it. He nearly came in his pants when he realized he was holding a pair of silk boxers. Oh god! He was so going to have a nice long wank that evening. Severus replaced the fabric and stepped from the bathroom. He made his way back downstairs and reluctantly decided he should head home. He had a trip to pack for.

 

Severus had enjoyed Bath. He had loved getting lost among the old ruins and exploring the beautiful Abbey. He had enjoyed it even more once he’d gotten a copy of the Prophet and learned that Ronald Weasley had finally been released from Mungo’s after the explosion in his brother’s shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Severus remembered “Evans’s” cryptic remark about being a silent partner in a business and the purple bound ledger on his desk, connecting the pieces. There was a follow up article about Weasley joining Potter in Diagon Alley as he took his godson, Edward Remus Lupin, son of war heroes Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin (deceased), school shopping. Like all the other photos of Harry over the last ten years, these were blurry or only showed the man’s back. Though the photographer had gotten several good shots of the smiling boy as he shopped for his school items. Severus had done his own supplies shopping before their trip, so all that was left for him was to unpack from his trip and pack up his school trunk. Oh. And catch the train to Hogwarts.

As was typical for September first, platform 9 ¾  was bustling with activity, though even Severus was able to pick out those that did not belong. There was a decided buzz among the lingering and loitering witches and wizards with the soft refrain of _Potter_ humming through the crowd like a bee to newly bloomed flowers. As usual, Madam Bones dropped Severus off early, saying her goodbyes with the terse edge of sending your last remaining child off for the last time. There had been several “We loved having you in our family” and “You will always be welcomed back” the previous evening over dinner and several more repetitions of “We are so proud of you” over dessert. Severus could not recall his previous seventh year send off, though, from reading his completely unofficial biography and the few childhood memories of his previous childhood he could well guess it was not so heartfelt and warm. At best, his mother would have patted him on the head with a timid “Behave, Severus,” and at worst his father would have glared at him and told him to never darken his doorway again with his horrid, freakish _magic_.

Severus quickly loaded his trunk in a compartment and settled in, one of the first to actually board the train. Lily arrived a few minutes later, her wild hair flying around her flushed face. He helped her load her trunk next to his.

“I could have done that,” she pouted. “I’m of age now.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know. I was there, remember? Let me be a gentleman.”

She snorted and glanced out the compartment door. “What’s going on out there? It’s like they’re expecting the Minister or something.”

Severus’s lips turned up in a smirk. “Or something.”

She turned at the tone of his voice and narrowed her eyes. “You tell me what you know, Severus Snape.”

“Or what? You’ll hex me?”

“I just might,” she threatened.

Severus chuckled. “Not sure if the Minister will be here or not, but I know Harry Potter’s godson is starting at Hogwarts this year.”

Her brown eyes widened. “He has a godson?”

Severus nodded. “And a goddaughter, but she’s only two.”

“How do you know all this?”

Severus felt his cheeks heat up. “I actually spoke to him this summer.” He hesitated. Well, she would know soon enough. “Actually, Lily. Harry Potter is-”

“There he is!” Severus heard someone exclaim, and his and Lily’s attention was pulled out to the crowd. “See if you can get a picture.”

Severus’s breath caught at the sight of Harry standing next to the striking dark-haired woman he’d seen in the photos and the small boy who couldn’t seem to decide what color his hair ought to be. Severus had only seen Harry in robes in pictures so seeing him in the bottle green robes that would match his eyes to perfection sent his stomach in knots. The robes were tight across his broad shoulder, hugging his hips, and flaring out with each step of his long legs. Severus shifted in his seat remembering how those legs looked in tight jeans, remembered the feel of one sliding between his own thighs, the feel of Harry’s hard cock pressed against his own, and- oh, god! He was so hard. He clenched his hand to keep from pressing his palm to his aching cock. Lily let out a gasp.

“Severus! That’s your Evans.”

A smile pulled at his lips as he watched Harry kneel down to speak to the boy. “Yeah. Isn’t he utterly delicious?” Severus licked his lips as he watched the robe curve tightly across Harry’s arse. “Merlin, I just want to-”

“Severus!” He jerked his eyes away at the firm grasp on his arm.

“What?”

“Did you know?” Lily asked.

“I found out a few weeks ago.”

She released his arm and sat back, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. “He lied to you?”

Severus shrugged. “Not really. Plus he had his reasons. He’s a very private person, you know?”

Severus looked back towards Harry in time to see the man pulling out of a hug with the boy. Teddy turned to the woman and gave her a hard hug as well. They stepped over to the train, Harry pushing the cart with Teddy’s trunk and owl towards the car just past Severus’s.

“Mr. Potter!” Harry looked up at the cry, and Severus saw a reedy looking man with bright blonde hair push his way through the crowd. “How ‘bout you finally give us a picture we can print?”

Severus saw the hard look that entered Harry’s eyes as he stepped away from the cart. The witch and boy kept moving as Harry and the man paused only feet away from Severus’s car. “You can print whatever picture you want. Never stopped you before, Bigglesworth.”

“Oh come on, Potter,” the man said with a huff. “You know what I want.”

“And you’ll never get it. Not as long as you work with that witch.”

“It’s a job, Potter,” the man hissed. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Where’s Dennis?”

A shorter man with dirty blonde hair pushed through the crowd waving a camera. “I’m here, Harry.” He smiled brightly at the older wizard and pointed up. “I was on my broom getting an aerial.” Severus recognized the man as a professional Wizarding photographer Madam Bones had used on occasion.

Harry chuckled that warm sound that made Severus’s blood head south. “I assume you got lots of decent shots?”

“Sure did, Harry.”

“Excellent. Don’t sell them for less than a hundred Galleons each.”

“Alright, Harry. I’ll owl you your prints later,” he said before disappearing into the crowd. Several people broke off to go after the man with shouts of “Mr. Creevey!”

“You’re such a bastard, Potter,” the photographer hissed.

Harry pulled at the sleeves of his robe. “Remember that next time you try to ruin my friends’ marriage, Bigglesworth.” He leaned in closer to the man, and only because Severus’s ear was already tuned to the man’s voice could he hear what was said. “I told you I would ruin you for that little article, and I always keep my word.” He pulled back. “And don’t bother trying to purchase a photo from Dennis. He won’t sell to you,” Harry said airily as he turned and strode off to where Teddy and the witch were waiting at the next carriage.

Severus sat back with a huff and let his head fall back. Fuck! He wanted that man. “Severus.” He smiled at Lily’s tone. “That was…”

“Hot,” he finished for her.

“I could practically feel the power radiating off him. He was like a completely different person than the man I met at Hogwarts.”

Severus nodded and lifted his head to see Lily looking out the window. “He’s more relaxed when he’s not in public,” Severus said.

“I think he’s looking for you.” Severus turned around to see Harry casually glancing around the platform, almost as if he were merely looking over the crowd. “You’re going to do it, aren’t you?”

He looked back over at Lily. “What?”

She nodded her head out the window. “Even knowing he’s Harry Potter you’re going to be with him.”

Severus furrowed his brow. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Severus, people will talk. Harry Potter and Severus Snape.” She reached across the walkway and placed a hand on his arm. “I know about the history between him and Professor Snape.”

“I’m not him,” Severus snapped and pulled his hand from his friend’s grasp. “I’m not him, and Harry knows that.” He jumped to his feet. Her eyes flicked out the window.

“Does he?” Severus turned to look out the window, his dark eyes meeting green. A look of guilt crossed Harry’s face, and Severus knew the man had not wanted him to find out who he was like this. A look of pleading filled the expressive green eyes but before Severus could convey any kind of message Harry’s attention was caught by his godson.

Severus turned back to Lily. “Yes, he does. He’s the one that helped me see I wasn’t _him_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have prefect duties.” He turned and strode from the car, not looking back.

When he emerged from the prefect meeting Lily was waiting outside the carriage door. “I’m sorry, Severus. I’m just worried about you, okay. He’s a powerful man with powerful allies. Some of whom were your enemies.”

“No, they weren’t,” Severus cut her off. “They were Snape’s enemies. I’m not him.”

“You used to not see the distinction,” she pointed out. Severus shrugged.

“I’ve had a lot of time to reflect,” he said as they made their way down the corridor to their car. Lily let out a soft sigh.

“Fine. But if he hurts you…” Severus chuckled but refrained from mentioning there wasn’t a damn thing she could do against Harry Potter.

He knocked his elbow against her arm. “Come on, do rounds with me.”

They made their way through the cars leading to their own while Lily filled him in on some of the gossip she’d already overheard. “And Miranda Davis got caught with a muggle boy by her uncle, and you know he’s still got those pureblood ideals and all. He threatened to ship her off to Durmstrang, and she told Ashley- Felton, not Rogers- that she’d prefer to go there anyway because Swedish boys were cuter than British any day of the week. But I think she’s lost her mind. Have you _seen_ Swanson this year? He-”

Her words cut off as they came upon a crowd of people pushing their way into a car. “What’s going on here?” Severus demanded of a third year Gryffindor. The boy looked up at him with wide grey eyes.

“Haven’t you heard? Harry Potter’s godson is in there. Everyone’s dying to meet him.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Severus snapped. “Get back to your own compartment.” He grabbed the boy’s shirt and hauled him from the crowd. “You too,” he grabbed another boy who had already changed into his robes. “Get out. Go on.” He ushered the idiots from the corridor, Lily jumping in to yank students away as well. It took them several minutes to clear the area before they could step into the compartment to be faced with two fifth years looming over a boy with raven black hair, his fists clenched by his sides as he yelled at the older boys.

“I said get lost. He don’t want to talk to you, and you can’t make him.”

One of the boys made to push the younger boy out of the way. “Get lost, pipsqueak.” The older boy doubled over as the younger boy’s fist shot out to jab him in the stomach. “Why you little,” Severus grabbed the fifth year Ravenclaw before he could lunge at the boy. “What the-”

“Get lost, Menlow, before I tell Flitwick you were harassing a firstie. And five points from Ravenclaw for attacking a student.”

“The little runt hit me,” the boy defended.

“You shouldn’t have tried to push him,” Lily said. “I’m ashamed of you, Eric.” She turned to the other boy as well. “You too, Alex. Learn to take no for an answer.”

Severus pushed the two boys out of the compartment and turned back to see the dark haired boy glaring at them. “Oh calm down. And five points to Gryffindor for defending your friend.” Severus nodded to the little orange-haired boy huddled in the corner.

“You can’t give Gryffindor house points,” Lily said. “You don’t even know what house he’s in.”

Severus looked at the little firebrand. “If he doesn’t sort Gryffindor, I’ll let you hex me.”

The boy seemed to calm down and he tilted his head slightly. “You really think I’ll sort Gryffindor?”

Severus snorted as he dropped to the seat next to Teddy. “After that little show I’d be shocked if you didn’t. Professor Longbottom will like you.”

“Uncle Neville,” Teddy finally spoke up and Severus turned to look at him. “You know Uncle Neville?”

Severus smiled gently at the boy. “‘Course I do. But you’ll have to remember to call him Professor Longbottom.”

A look of annoyance crossed the boy’s face. “That’s what Uncle Harry says too.” He slapped a hand over his mouth as if he wasn’t supposed to talk about his godfather.

“It’s alright, Teddy. I know your godfather.” The boy’s green eyes widened.

“How do you know my name?”

“I told you, I know your godfather.” Severus twisted in the seat and held his hand out. “Severus Snape.”

The boy’s eyes widened and his hand slid from his mouth. “Oh! Uncle Harry talks about you all the time. He says you’re really bril at potions but you’re pants at skating. Did he really take you to Unicorn Valley? He took Victoire and I, and she got to ride one but I couldn’t ‘cause I’m a boy.” Warmth flooded Severus to learn that Harry had actually told Teddy about him.

“Well, I wasn’t even allowed to go near them. But it was nice to see them. And I’m sure if I had spent the last ten years ice skating once a month I’d be a lot better as well.” The corridor door slid open and two eager young witches poked their heads in. Severus glared at them. “Wrong cabin. Keep moving.” They quickly pulled their heads back and closed the door.

“Wow. Can we keep you around?” Severus glanced over at the new Gryffindor.

“It’s cause he’s a prefect,” Lily said with a laugh.

“What’s a prefect?” the boy asked. “Oh, I’m Justin by the way.”

They made more introductions before Severus pointed to the badge on his robe. “Prefect. We’re like mini-Professors. Here to help with anything you need. There are six per house, three boys, three girls. If you need help you can always find one if you can’t find a professor. And if that-” he waved his hand at the door, “happens again, you find a prefect. That sort of stuff won’t be tolerated.”

“My dad was a prefect,” Teddy said softly. “Uncle Harry wasn’t, but he said he was too busy causing trouble to be able to keep anyone else from causing trouble.”

Severus gave a huff of laughter, not doubting the boy’s words.

“Was that your dad at the train station?” Justin asked, and all three other occupants looked at him.

“Are you muggleborn, then?” Lily asked, and Justin nodded.

“Yes. Headmistress McGonagall came to talk to my parents back in June. They were all excited to find out there wasn’t something wrong with me. Was that your dad?”

Teddy shook his head. “My parents died in the war.”

Justin furrowed his brow. “What war?”

“Oh dear,” Lily said, and Justin turned to look up at her.

“What?”

Severus crossed his arms and leaned back against the seat. He leaned over to Teddy. “This’ll be interesting. She’s a Ravenclaw.” Teddy giggled as Lily launched into her story.

 

Classes started on Wednesday so Severus had three whole days before he could go see Harry. Teddy sorted Hufflepuff and Justin did indeed sort Gryffindor which didn’t keep the two boys from being in constant company when they weren’t forced apart by classes and meals. The intro to each class was similar to fifth year only with “NEWT” replacing the “OWL” in the professor’s speeches. He was bogged down with essays and reading each night and spent all his free time doing his work so he would be marginally caught up before Saturday.

Saturday dawned bright and early, and Severus quickly dressed and went down for breakfast. He had received a short note from Harry on Thursday: _Thank you for helping Teddy. Can we talk?_ It had not been signed, but Severus assumed that was because Harry was unsure which name would cause the least amount of problems. Severus smiled at the adorable idiot. Severus felt a sense of excitement as he made his way down the familiar path. Finally all of “Evans’s” secrets would be out, and they could concentrate on doing something about this _thing_ between them.

He crossed the barrier into the warm spring sunshine and a sense of _home_ washed over him. He hoped Professor Malfoy didn’t mind giving up Harry’s private lab, though Severus was sure he wouldn’t mind sharing on occasion. And really, the next time Hermione Granger-Weasley got pregnant she’d just have to deal with not brewing or find a different lab. There was no way he would allow a pregnant witch to brew in his lab. It just wasn’t safe. And in a few years he’d be skating circles around Teddy Lupin, just watch! Severus passed under the arbor and bit his lip at the sight of Harry on his hands and knees, his jeans tight against his curved arse. He stepped quietly over to the older man, watching him dig in the garden soil.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” Harry said, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him.

“You can’t keep me away,” Severus told him, his voice soft but confident. Harry stopped his movements and let the trowel fall from his hands. He pulled back to sit on his knees, his palms resting on his thighs and eyes closed as he took a deep breath. He pushed himself to his feet in that fluid movement Severus was used to by now. Finally, green eyes opened to meet black, and Severus’s heart nearly stopped at the look of guilt and shame there. Severus moved across the path and stopped in front of Harry. He reached a hand up to cup the slightly stubbled chin, and Harry leaned into the touch with a sigh.

“We should talk,” Harry said, his voice rough with emotions.

“It can wait,” Severus said as he pressed himself up against Harry, remembering the feel of the man against him.

“No, it can’t,” Harry said, but Severus ignored him as he pushed up to press his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s hands slip around his hips, pulling Severus closer as their lips pressed together. Severus moaned at the missed heat and flicked his tongue out to encourage Harry to open and let him in. Harry pulled back with a soft groan. “Severus!”

“Fine!” Severus huffed as he stepped back. Harry looked down at him, insecurity flashing in his green eyes. Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out? You wiped my memory, you didn’t scramble my brain, Harry.”

“Oh god,” Harry moaned, his fingers tightening on Severus’s hips. Severus smiled as he pressed closer to the older man. “Do you know,” Harry said, his voice husky, “how long I have wanted to hear my name on your lips?”

Severus smirked at the older man. “You could have heard it months ago, _Harry_.” Harry sucked in a breath, his nostrils flaring. “If you had just told me… Harry.”

“You’re impossible,” Harry growled as he swooped down to cover Severus’s mouth with his own. Severus’s arms tightened around his neck, and he moaned as Harry’s tongue pushed into his mouth. Yes! Severus rubbed against Harry as they kissed, Harry’s tongue plunging into his mouth over and over, and Severus moaned with happy delight. Harry pulled back with a gasp. “No. We have to talk.”

“I thought we were communicating just fine,” Severus said, pressing his erection against Harry’s thigh. Harry gave a bark of laughter.

“You are incorrigible.”

Severus rubbed against him and licked his lips. “I thought I was rather encourage-able.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Stop that.” Harry released his hold on Severus’s hips and reached up to grab Severus’s arms, pulling them from around his neck. “Let’s go inside and talk.”

Severus nodded, and Harry turned around to head towards the kitchen door. Severus followed, his eyes watching the steady sway of Harry’s hips as the jeans clung tightly to his moving arse. Damn, he wanted Harry. He took a steadying breath as Harry stopped to open the door, he knew they wouldn’t be able to move forward with their relationship until they had talked, and he would need a clear head for that. Harry closed the door behind them and waved his hand towards the entryway.

“Go on and head to the sitting room. I’ll get the tea and join you in a minute.” Severus nodded and let his hand trail over Harry’s arm as he passed him. He stepped through the entryway and made his way to the sitting room. He pulled his robe off in the fire-warmed room and tossed it across one of the chairs before he settled on the couch and glanced around the room. Harry’s broom was now sitting propped against one of the tables by the front door, his desk had mostly been cleared off, though there was a stack of papers under the Wheezes accounting ledger and several scrolls on the corner of the desk.

Severus looked up as Harry stepped into the room, the familiar tea tray floating behind him. He lowered the tray to the occasional table in front of the couch and sat down on the opposite end from Severus. It took only a moment for Harry to hand Severus a perfectly prepared cup and sit back with his own. Harry took a sip and lowered his cup. “How long have you known?”

Severus watched the expressive face as he talked. “I started putting it together a few months ago.” He gave a sly smile. “Honestly, if I hadn’t been so distracted by you, I probably would have figured it out months ago.” He let his smile fall so Harry would know he was serious. “I wanted to respect your privacy. It was obvious you weren’t too keen to discuss your past, so I let it slide. If I had thought about it there were ways to find out who you were.” He let his lips quirk up. “I mean, I was a spy for twenty years. Or so I’ve been told.”

Harry chuckled and raised his cup in a toast. “Touché. So, I take it you never asked Draco about where he got his potions supplies, or Neville who the strange man in the forest was?” Severus shook his head. “Half a bottle of mead and Hagrid would have been telling you my life story,” Harry teased.

Severus bit at his lip. “That’s kind of how I found out. Not from Hagrid,” Severus rushed to defend the half giant. “But when you wrote me, as Harry Potter, the comment about your sixth year made me think. Nice use of the Dicta-quill to hide your handwriting, by the way,” Severus teased and was glad to see the man blush slightly. “I realised I didn’t really know anything about Harry Potter other than what we learned in History class, and that was all about the war. So Lily helped me find some books; including your unofficial biography.” Harry snorted.

“Oh please. Tell me you didn’t read that tripe.” Harry rolled his eyes, and Severus chuckled.

“I did actually. I was quite convinced you were the next dark lord after reading that.” Harry snorted again. “It was hard to really figure much out, but there were some things that struck me. So I read Ron’s biography, the one written by Padma Patil.” Harry took a sip of his tea and nodded. “There were things…” Severus looked over at the roaring fire. “He- the book mentioned how you and Ronald-”

“Ron,” Harry interrupted. “You might as well learn to call him Ron.”

Severus gave him a tentative smile. “ _Ron_ showed you how to de-gnome a garden your first trip to the Burrow, how he always got the same color knitted jumper, how much you always seemed to enjoy his mother Molly’s cooking. Little things like that. And how you were the best man at his wedding and they named you godfather to their little girl Rose. That bit was hard to ignore,” Severus added with a smirk. “I put it together with things you had said. You mentioned the Burrow by name once.” Harry looked startled at that, but Severus continued. “And when you mentioned Gabrielle’s wedding you said something about Bill, and the book mentioned Bill and Fleur getting married the day the Ministry fell. The three of you at the wedding, you in polyjuice, and you had to Disapparate out of there. And then, last time I was here, when Ron got hurt and you had to leave. Well…” Severus placed his cup on the table and looked around the sitting room before his eyes landed back on Harry’s.

“I see. So Tuesday was just confirmation?”

“Oh no.” Severus scooted across the couch and leaned towards Harry. “Seeing you at the train station was just icing on the cake. Has anyone told you how exquisite you look in robes?”

“Severus,” Harry croaked as his face burned red and he looked away. Severus chuckled and sat back though he didn’t move back to the other end of the couch.

“I do have one question that’s bothered me though?” Harry turned to look back at him. “Did they really keep you in a cupboard?”

Harry’s eyes became shuttered and his lips thinned. “Severus,” he said in that familiar terse tone. Severus cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

“No,” he snapped causing Harry to jerk in surprise. “No, you don’t get to use that line on me anymore, Harry. I get to ask questions now. I’ve earned that right. I won’t let you hide from me anymore.”

The look in Harry’s eyes softened. “Alright, Severus. I may not always answer, but you can ask your questions. Yes. For ten years my room was a cupboard under the stairs. They worked me like a house elf. They hated me, and if I hadn’t been a better person, I’d have hated them too.”

“Oh,” Severus said, unsure what to say. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Harry spoke, his voice low and soft.

“I died, you know?” Severus gaped at Harry, but he was staring into his teacup. “The books don’t mention that. They all said I survived the Killing Curse twice, but that’s not right. He killed me.” Harry rubbed at his shirt over his chest, and Severus remembered the scar there. “He killed me, and I let him. Because I had to. I had to sacrifice myself; that was the last message Professor Snape gave me.”

“What?” Severus cried. He felt as if he’d been punched in the gut. Harry reached out and placed a hand on Severus’s arm.

“It had to be done, Severus. And I promise, someday I’ll explain everything to you. I’ll tell you about the horrors of Horcruxes and what they can do to a man. I’ll tell you how the love of a mother can bring a person back from the dead. And I’ll tell you a bedtime story that’s only a fairy tale to those that don’t know the truth.” There was a wry smile on his lips. “But for now that doesn’t matter.” Severus wanted to disagree, but he had a feeling Harry had a specific point to his story so kept his mouth shut. Harry squeezed his arm before pulling back slightly. “When I died, because of my sacrifice, or maybe because I chose to come back and finish when I didn’t have to- I’m not sure which, that’s when the Earth gods granted me the Gift.” Severus swallowed. “We were in the forest when he killed me. Maybe that’s why it was Earth magic. Maybe if he had cast the curse while I was flying I’d have Wind Magic,” Harry said with a wry grin. He shook his head. “I didn’t know, at the time.” Harry jerked forward, placing the cup on the table and standing to his feet. He paced over to the fireplace mantle and stared down into the orange flames. “I was recovering from being dead. From the shock of being alive. My body felt strange but I didn’t know. I’d never died before,” he added with a huff. “Anyway, I did what I needed to do. I’m sure you’ve read the accounting.” Harry paused, took a deep breath, and licked his lips. “When Professor Snape was dying from Nagini’s attack,” Severus fought the urge to reach up to his neck. He’d read the account of those last moments in the shack, “he gave me memories. He was friends with my mother, though it did him no good in the end. And I realized he’d been trying to save me, keep me safe all those years.” Harry’s hand fisted. “I couldn’t leave him in the shack for just anyone to find. I grabbed Hermione- Ron was with his family, they’d just lost his brother- and we went to retrieve Snape’s body. There was blood everywhere,” Harry’s voice hitched, and Severus found himself crossing the room. He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry’s calloused hand came up to rest on top of his. “We expected to find a dead body but… he let out this gasp of air as if he was fighting to hold on to the last bit of life he still had. I didn’t know what to do. I panicked. Hermione sent off a Patronus, because everyone would recognize mine. She started pouring potions down his throat, and I was dumping vial after vial of Dittany over his neck and the only thing I could think was _Heal. Heal, damn you!_ I didn’t even realise the bleeding had stopped or that you were getting younger until Hermione screamed at me to stop.” Harry looked up at Severus, his green eyes filled with so many emotions Severus couldn’t even begin to decipher them. “You must have been about twenty-five when I finally came to my senses and let go of you. We didn’t know what was happening to you. It was Madam Pomfrey that said something about you de-aging into non-existence. I don't even know when she got there. I watched you get younger and younger, and I panicked. I put my hand on your chest and screamed at you to stop.” Harry fell silent, staring into the dancing flames. He let out a stuttering breath and turned, causing Severus’s hand to fall from his shoulder. There was a soft look in the green eyes that made Severus’s breath catch, and Harry reached up to cup Severus’s jaw. He ran his thumb over Severus’s cheek. “And there you were. This scrawny little boy with a too-large nose and lanky black hair. No more than seven or eight years old, looking just like you did in those memories when you’d met my mother, when my father first started tormenting you. And I knew you deserved better. Knew you deserved a life without the horrors of the those last few years.” Harry’s fingers tightened slightly. “I fought for you, Severus. God, did I fight for you.” There was a fierce determination in Harry’s eyes, and Severus didn’t doubt it. “They told me you might still have all your memories. They told me you might not remember anything. They told me you might grow at an increased rate. They told me every single theory they could come up with but it didn’t matter. I knew if you woke up I would do everything in my powers for you to have a good life. A decent life. They debated on who to put you with, Amelia finally got sick of it and said she was going to take you and that was that. I offered to set up a vault for you to help cover your expenses, but she wouldn’t hear it. Then we discovered your other vaults and it didn’t matter. The trial was actually the easiest thing. Albus had left pensieve evidence and with my testimony there was no question about your innocence.” Harry’s thumb swiped across his cheek again as his green eyes darted over Severus’s face. “So that’s it. That’s what happened. It was an accident. I didn’t have any idea what was happening. What would happen in the future. All the healers say there’s no residual side effects. You’re growing at a normal rate. Perfectly healthy. I just… erased thirty years of your life. No idea how or if I could even do it again.” Harry let his hand slide from Severus’s face, but Severus reached up and grabbed the warm hand. “No one would answer your questions, Severus, because no one _can_.”

“It’s alright, Harry. I-” Severus swallowed around the lump in his throat. “It doesn’t matter now. I was silly to think I needed to know about some stranger to feel whole. You helped me see that. You helped me feel whole.”

Harry turned his face away, closing his eyes. “Severus,” he said gruffly.

“Why did you stay away?” He asked quickly.

Harry moved away from the mantle and pulled Severus back over to the couch. “After… what happened in the shack, I was scared. I was seventeen, and I’d just performed this incredible act of magic, and no one knew how. I pretty much hid myself away that first year, barely coming out except for the trials. My friend, Hermione, had to go to Australia to find her parents, but she was afraid to leave me alone, thought I might become a hermit.” He smiled wryly at Severus as he picked up their teacups and handed Severus his. Severus wrapped his hands around the newly warmed cup. “So they had Neville come stay with me, and he made me work with him out in the gardens. He’s the one that figured it out. After that I needed time to learn to control it. I had come to Hogwarts about a year after the war, and Hagrid and I were out walking in the forest. We were just wandering and talking when we came across the valley. We came to an area that was like a little tree-less oasis in the middle of the forest, and the moment we stepped into the clearing everything sprang to life. The grass became greener, the skies cleared to bring in bright sunshine, even the lake seemed to shine brighter. After that it was only a matter of convincing Minerva to let me build a house here. Then I spent time growing my gardens, building my house, building up my business. Then you wrote that letter.”

Severus felt guilt wash over. “I am so sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t. I knew you were just angry. I had hoped as you grew you would grow out of it and perhaps someday we’d be able to meet and discuss it as adults. I’d even given Draco that watch at the beginning of last year for when you came of age as a sort of message.”

Severus smirked. “But I had to go and ruin that by finding you.”

Harry huffed. “I’d had people find me before. The occasional new professor. A student a time or two.” Harry reached up and combed his fingers through Severus’s hair. “I should have done to you what I did to those other ones, but I couldn’t.”

Severus gaped at him. “You Obliviated students?”

Harry reared back. “No! No, I Confunded them. All they remembered was meeting some stranger. But you. I never did know how to deal with you. I should have known telling you to stay away would have the opposite effect.”

Severus smiled and slid closer to Harry. He let a finger slide down Harry’s chest. “I think we’re meant to be a part of each other’s lives, Harry. I don’t think we’ll ever be rid of each other.”

Harry pulled in a ragged breath as Severus’s hand rested against the hard planes of his stomach. “I thought-” Harry swallowed. “I thought you’d get bored.” Severus leaned forward and nipped at Harry’s chin.

“Then you shouldn’t have been so bloody intriguing.”

Harry chuckled. “Then you started showing an interest in me. Malfoy had mentioned you were gay, but I thought…” Harry’s voice trailed off, and he glanced over at the fire. “And then I saw your Patronus. Professor Snape’s Patronus was a doe.”

“Oh!” Severus cried as he realized what Harry was saying. “You thought I was having residual feelings about your mother because of your eyes. That’s why you wouldn’t kiss me that day.”

Harry’s face burned bright red. “Severus-”

“No. Wait.” Severus placed his cup on the table and eagerly turned to Harry, pulling his legs up on the couch as he pressed a hand to Harry’s hard thigh. “I wasn’t. He wasn’t.” Severus smiled brightly and took in Harry’s confused look. “Professor Snape only loved your mother as a friend, Harry. He wasn’t _in_ love with her.”

Harry blinked. “But I saw his memories.”

Severus waved his other hand, not wanting to let Harry’s thigh go. “And I’ve got his journals. All the way back to his fifth year. Harry, he was gay. He was as gay as I am. He rated the guys in his House based on shagability.” Harry’s eyes went wide behind his glasses.

“He what?”

Severus nodded as another laugh left his lips. “At the back of his journals. There’s like three pages with names written and crossed off. Malfoy never made it any higher than seven. I’m assuming he meant Lucius, because he never rated any students. Although in one of his later journals he did start rating the Defense professors with little notations of why they left. My feelings are my own, Harry,” Severus added.

Green eyes studied him. “I thought I’d lost my chance. When I saw you on the train. You looked so angry.”

“I was,” Severus said. “But not at you,” he rushed out. “Lily had said something about you not seeing me for me. Seeing him in me.”

“No,” Harry said sending his cup to the table beside Severus’s. “I learned to respect Professor Snape, Severus. Don’t doubt that I see him as a hero for the things he did. The things he endured. But I doubt I could ever love a bitter, hardened man like him.”

Severus’s heart leapt at Harry’s words. “Love,” he whispered.

Harry lifted a hand to cup Severus’s cheek. “Of course. You don’t think I let just anyone in my gardens do you?”

Severus moved to straddle Harry, sliding a knee along each of his hard thighs as he slipped his arms around Harry’s neck, letting his fingers slide into the wild hair. “You’d best not let anyone in your garden, Mr. Potter.”

Harry’s hands slid to grasp his waist and a sly smile slid across his lips. “Not even you, Mr. Snape? I quite liked having you in my garden.” Harry’s fingers slid beneath the waist of his jeans burning Severus’s skin through his shirt. He wanted Harry to wrap his fingers around the fabric and yank it off. Harry pulled on Severus’s hips, causing Severus to fall forward. Harry moved his head until his lips brushed Severus’s ear. “I’d like to play in your garden.”

Severus moaned. “Please tell me we’re talking about sex.”

Harry chuckled, his breath warm against Severus’s skin. “Not yet,” he whispered before his mouth latched onto Severus’s neck, and he sucked hard. Severus cried out, his fingers tightening in Harry’s hair as his hips thrust forward. Harry’s teeth scraped against his skin, and Severus rocked against the hardness pressing against his thigh. “Severus,” Harry moaned against his neck.

“Harry. Please,” Severus begged. He had no idea what he was asking for, only that he wanted it from Harry. One of Harry’s hands slid down Severus’s hip to cup his arse and pull him forward, his cock brushing against the hardness in Harry’s jeans.

“What do you want, baby?” Harry’s soft lips brushed against Severus’s heated skin as they moved to press kisses along his jaw and neck.

“Anything,” Severus moaned, tossing his head back to keep Harry’s mouth on his neck. “Everything.” Harry’s finger squeezed his arse. “You. Harry,” Severus gasped as Harry finally pulled his shirt free from his jeans and slid his calloused fingers against Severus’s sensitive back. His fingers pulled at Harry’s hair, yanking the man’s head back so he could crash their mouths together. He made a mental note to never tuck his shirt in again as he plunged his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned, and Severus decided he liked this position. Being in Harry’s lap made him tower over Harry slightly and gave him control of the kiss. Harry’s hand slid over his back while the other grasped his arse, pressing Severus against his cock. Harry’s hand slid down his arse until his fingertips pressed against Severus’s balls through his jeans. Severus pulled out of the kiss with a gasp.

Harry moved quickly; twisting and flipping Severus over until he was lying back on the couch with Harry over him. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to get you under me. To get my hands on this delectable body.” As if to emphasize his point, Harry’s hand slid around Severus’s torso under his shirt, his fingers grazed Severus’s nipple and slid down his stomach to dip his thumb under the waistband of Severus’s jeans. Severus arched beneath his touch.

“Oh, please.”

The hand gripping Severus’s thigh pulled his leg up so Severus’s thigh was brushing Harry’s hip while his other hand slid back up to tease at Severus’s nipple, his thumb brushing across the sensitive peak over and over as Harry spoke, his breath hot against Severus’s ear. “I want you naked and writhing, begging for me. I want to taste every inch of you.” Harry’s hips surged forward, pressing their cocks together. “I want you in my mouth.”

Severus’s fingers dug into the couch as he arched up into the pressure. “Oh yes. Oh please, Harry. Please.”

Harry pulled back and his eyes roamed over Severus. A small smile pulled at his lips. “Merlin, you’re beautiful.” Severus felt his cheeks burn, and Harry dipped his head to press a quick kiss to Severus’s nose, causing the younger man to splutter. Harry chuckled and pushed himself off Severus and the couch. Severus blinked in confusion and pushed himself to sit up.

“What?”

“I told you not yet.”

Severus came fully out of his lust induced haze. “What! Why not? You just said- You can’t say something like that and just leave me.” Harry chuckled and moved away from the couch. Severus turned around as Harry headed towards the door. “I’m fucking hard for you, Harry Potter! You’d better get back here and do something about it.”

Harry chuckled as he slipped from the room. “Make me.”

Severus gaped at the empty doorway for almost an entire minute before he jumped to his feet and ran from the room. Harry was at the bottom of the stairs when Severus made it to the entryway. He laughed when he saw Severus, and jogged up the stairs. Severus raced to the stairs and saw Harry Disapparate halfway up. An evil grin spread across Severus’s face. So Harry wanted to play? Well, he knew exactly where the git was heading. Severus sped up the stairs and paused when he reached the landing. He kicked his trainers off and ignored the sound of one of them thumping back down the stairs, he’d find it later. He headed down the hallway, pausing at Teddy’s door to pull his socks off. He left them where they fell and pulled his shirt over his head as he reached the door to Harry’s room.

He pushed the door open and was surprised to find it dark in the room, even the afternoon light was blocked from shining into the room by heavy curtains. He stepped inside and was immediately pressed against the wall, arms pinned over his head, the wood panelling cold against his nipples. “About time you got here.” A calloused hand slid down his back and rough stubble prickled his skin as hot breath rushed across his ear. “Just imagine. If you’d started undressing in the sitting room you might be completely naked by now.” Harry’s hand slid over the curve of his arse and squeezed, pulling a small “Eep” from Severus. “Guess I’ll just have to finish the job.” His hand slid around Severus’s hip following the curve of his hipbone until his hand rested on Severus’s inner thigh. Severus shifted until his hard prick rubbed against Harry’s thumb. He moaned and let his head fall back against Harry’s shoulder. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Harry’s hand slid up the outline of Severus’s hard cock and pulled at the button of Severus’s jeans. Severus moaned as the pressure on his cock eased slightly.

“I- I thought you said not yet?” Severus asked, breathless. “I thought you were going to make me wait.”

Harry’s fingers slowly slid the zip down as his grizzled jaw brushed against Severus’s neck, pushing his hair back for Harry’s lips to claim the back of his neck. “If I had said yes, you’d have been naked and on that couch in seconds.”

“I- I’m okay with that,” Severus moaned as Harry’s lips sucked on his earlobe.

“Mmm. But I was not about to make love to you for the first time on a couch. You deserve better than that, love.” Harry’s hand moved from the zipper to slide over Severus’s stomach. Severus whimpered as his fingers dipped beneath the band of Severus’s pants. He made a mental note to wear his boxers next time rather than his y-fronts.

“Against the wall, then?”

Harry chuckled. “No. Properly. In a bed.” The bedroom door closed with a snap drowning the room in darkness for a split second before sconces flared dimly to life. “Don’t worry. There will be plenty of time for wall sex,” Harry growled into his ear as his hand slid down Severus’s pants. “Couch sex.” His fingers brushed Severus’s cock, sending jolts of pleasure through Severus and pulling a moan from him. “Desk sex.” The fingers trailed up his cock as Harry’s tongue slid up his neck. “Table sex.” Harry’s hand wrapped around Severus’s cock and he fisted Severus slowly. “Dirty.” His hand sliding down Severus’s cock. “Filthy.” And back up. “Sweaty.” Back down, and Severus bit at his lip. “Garden.” The tight fingers slid back up. “Sex.” A thumb slid over the tip of his cock, and Severus cried out, thrusting his hips into the hand. “Fuck, you’re so responsive.” Harry pressed his hips against him, his cock pressing between Severus’s cheeks. “We’ll do whatever you want, Severus,” Harry murmured in his ear. “But eventually I want to…” Harry ground his prick into Severus, “ _play_ in your garden.”

“Yes!” Severus cried out as he pressed back against Harry. “Oh, please, yes. That. I want that.”

Severus was whirled around and he was once again pressed against the wall, hands pinned over his head, but this time Harry was devouring his mouth. Severus moaned as Harry’s tongue thrust into his mouth over and over. Severus forced his hands free and grabbed at Harry’s shirt, pulling it free from his jeans and pushing it up so he could run his fingers through the course hair that decorated the chest. His nails scraped over Harry’s nipples, and the man moaned into Severus’s mouth, pressing his hips forward to frot against Severus’s cock. Harry’s arm tightened around Severus’s waist and he turned them around to walk Severus backwards. Severus yanked Harry’s shirt up, pulling his mouth from Harry’s long enough to get the shirt over his head. He knocked Harry’s glasses askew put Harry merely tore them from his face and sent them off to somewhere Severus didn’t care to worry about right then. Their feet stumbled against each other and Severus realized Harry had removed his own footwear while he’d been waiting for Severus. Fuck, that was hot! He reached for the button on Harry’s jeans but his goal was interrupted when the back of his knees hit the bed. He fell back, breaking the kiss, but Harry didn’t seem to mind as he reached down and pulled at the hem of Severus’s jeans. Severus lifted his hips awkwardly but Harry managed to pull the jeans and pants off anyway and tossed them to the side. Harry dropped to his knees, his hands on Severus’s thighs. Severus lifted himself on his elbows to watch Harry. Green eyes sparkled up at him as Harry lowered his mouth to press a kiss to the inside of Severus’s thigh. He repeated the gesture to the other thigh, back and forth, kissing his way up Severus’s thighs until his tongue slid out to run up Severus’s aching cock.

Severus’s head fell back as he let out a moan. “Ooh,” he groaned as Harry’s tongue circled the head of his cock. A hand wrapped around an ankle and guided his foot to the mattress, then the other one. Just when Severus realized he was spread open and Harry would be able to do anything to him, Harry’s mouth slid from teasing his cock down to suckle his balls, pulling them into the warm heat of Harry’s mouth. Severus’s fingers curled into the sheets, and it vaguely occurred to him that Harry had also removed the duvet. Harry’s mouth pulled from Severus’s balls and his tongue slid further down. Severus’s breath caught as Harry’s tongue moved closer to his anus. He felt the cleansing spell the second before Harry’s tongue slid over him. “Oh, fuck!” Severus cried, and he tried to kick his feet out at the gloriously odd sensation but they were held firmly in place. He whimpered as Harry’s tongue teased him and worked him open before sliding inside him. Severus couldn’t think. Could hardly breath. The only thing he was capable of was rocking his body, fucking himself on Harry’s tongue, needing more. He could feel the heat building in his belly, swirling lower as Harry did wonderful things to his body. “H-Harry.”

Harry’s mouth pulled from Severus but before he could protest two slick fingers were pushed inside and Harry was over him somehow. “That’s it, baby,” Harry cooed. “Come for me. Let me taste your sweet come.” Harry dropped his head, and Severus cried out as his prick was engulfed in wet heat. He slid to the back of Harry’s throat as Harry’s finger moved over his prostate. Harry swallowed around him, and Severus came with a shout, emptying himself in Harry’s mouth. Severus gasped for breath as Harry licked his sensitive cock free and slid his fingers from Severus’s arse. He pulled back, sliding off the bed, and Severus realized he had somehow ended up in the middle of the bed with all his thrashing about. He glanced over at Harry to see the man eagerly pushing his jeans down. His green eyes were filled with lust when he looked at Severus. Harry licked his lips.

“God, baby. I’m going to fuck you so hard.” He placed a knee on the bed and climbed up, his intense green eyes focused on Severus. “I’m going to make you mine. Make you forget about even looking at anyone else’s garden.” Harry’s knee slid between Severus’s thighs until it rested against his sensitive spent prick. “Going to claim that sweet arse and make you come all over yourself.”

Severus moaned and shifted as his cock gave an interested twitch. Harry’s own considerable cock slid against Severus’s leg and he glanced down at it. Harry was freaking huge. Of course he’d seen the outline of the softened version in the wet swim trunks but seeing it in all its naked, hard glory Severus could only whimper at the thought of having that giant inside him. Fuck, he couldn’t get his legs open fast enough. “Oh, please,” he begged as he reached up to grab at Harry’s hips and pull the man on top of him. Harry chuckled and bent his head to murmur in Severus’s ear.

“Not scared, are you, baby.” It wasn’t a question but Severus shook his head anyway, sliding his fingers over Harry’s hip to brush against the long thick cock. Harry let out a pleased hum. “You want it, don’t you?”

“Please,” Severus said breathlessly.

Harry’s oil-slicked fingers slid up Severus’s thigh. “Tell me, Severus Snape. Have _you_ got a shaggable list?” Harry slid two fingers deep inside him.

“Oh yeah,” Severus answered as he moved against the fingers pushing into him.

“Oh?” Harry asked in a teasing tone. “And who is at the top of your list?”

Severus wriggled his hips as Harry pushed three fingers into him. “Nngh. Only.. got.. Ah… one spot. Yes. There!”

Harry’s fingers moved in and out stretching him open, and Severus could feel his prick filling with blood. “You mean there’s only one person in the entire school worth shagging?”

Harry’s fingers were doing magnificent things to him. “Ye- No. Not Hog- nngh- warts. Fuck! Yes! There. The whole- oh god, Harry- wizarding world. No!” Severus moaned as Harry’s fingers slid from his body and he moved away.

“Move over here,” Harry told him, and Severus quickly rolled around until he was lying the right way on the bed. Harry tapped his thigh, and Severus lifted his hips for Harry to slide a pillow under. Harry finally moved over him, and Severus spread his legs to make room for the man. Harry gently lifted Severus’s legs to his shoulders and Severus moaned as he felt the soft tip of Harry’s cock at his entrance. “Tell me who’s on your list, baby. Who do you want to fuck? Who do you want fucking you?” Harry pressed forward and Severus moaned, clutching at the sheet beneath him.

“You. Oh god, please. You, Harry. You’re the only one I want.”

Harry’s hands slid down Severus’s legs. “Relax, baby. Relax and let me in.” Severus nodded and took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. Harry leaned forward, practically bending Severus in half, his cock pressing into Severus. “That’s it, baby.” Severus felt the burning stretch as Harry pressed in. His cry as Harry breached him was cut off by Harry’s mouth on his. He lost himself in the gentle kiss as Harry rocked back and forth, coaxing his long cock further and further into Severus until his balls brushed Severus’s arse. Harry pulled back with a gasp. “Fuck! Fuck, you’re so tight.” Harry let out a shuddering breath as he buried his face in Severus’s neck. Severus groaned at the feel of the stubble against his sensitive skin. He slid his legs down to wrap around Harry’s waist and reached trembling hands up to slide over smooth shoulders. Harry’s lips pressed against Severus’s neck. “So tight, baby.”

Severus shifted his hips beneath Harry, needing more, and Harry groaned into his neck. Severus let out an audible sigh as Harry began to move slowly, his cock sliding in Severus. Harry’s mouth moved over Severus’s collar bone, sucking and nipping at the bare skin as a hand slid down Severus’s side to press his hip into the mattress. Harry’s movements became firmer, his thrusts longer as he continued to move. Harry suckled on Severus’s nipples as he thrust hard into Severus’s pliant body. He pulled back to grab Severus’s ankles and push them forward so Severus was once again spread open. Harry held him pinned in place with Severus’s feet nearly touching his arse as Harry pulled almost completely out and pushed back in, his cock slamming against Severus’s prostate. Severus screamed his approval, and Harry repeated the action driving into Severus over and over until Severus was begging and writhing with pleasure. He wanted Harry to let go of his ankles, though he wasn’t sure what he would do if Harry did. He wanted Harry to grab his cock and fist him until Severus found release. He wanted to grab his own cock and squeeze until he was coming all over his stomach. His fingers clutched at the sheet below, clinging to a tether of reality as Harry claimed him, making him forever his.

“Harry, please,” he cried, so close to the edge.

“Yes, Severus. Touch yourself. Make yourself come for me.” Harry’s approval washed over him, and Severus quickly reached between his bent knees and grabbed his cock. It only took two good tugs before he was screaming and shooting his load over his pale belly. “Oh, fuck, Severus!” Harry’s grip tightened on Severus’s ankles as he thrust in one last time, his cock pulsing deep inside Severus. Both men lay gasping for air as they calmed down from their orgasms. Harry finally carefully pulled from Severus’s body and lay down beside him. Severus felt the tingle of magic as the evidence of their lovemaking was cleaned. A warm arm slid around his waist and pulled him closer to the heated body as the duvet slid over them. “Sleep. Then I will feed you before you must return to Hogwarts. I have apple pie.”

“I love your apple pie,” Severus said sleepily as he snuggled back against Harry.

“And I love your… garden.”

Severus chuckled sleepily. “My garden is always open to you.”

“Hmm,” Harry murmured against his neck. “Only on Saturdays until you graduate.”

“What about Sundays at the Burrow?” He asked snuggling back against Harry’s warm body.

“Christmas break,” Harry mumbled, and Severus thought their anniversary was a good time to finally meet the Weasleys.

 

**Ten Years Later**

Severus placed another vial on the shelf and did a mental inventory of the cupboard. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Well that was his afternoon shot. His eyes landed on the worn wooden box emblazoned with an S, its sides scratched with use and age. A soft smile pulled at his lips as he ran a finger over the wood. He glanced up at the large chalkboard, waved his wand at the list of customers, marking off two names. His eyes shifted to the messy scrawl in pink chalk. _Hugo took a vial of_ the last word smudged out. Draco’s tight script took up a corner of the top part of the chalkboard with a list of things he needed before the new term started, and Harry’s loose script reminding Severus they had a lunch date with Neville Saturday.

Severus moved over to the large table that was once again decorated in childish drawings and pulled off his brewing robe. He tossed it over a chair before heading out of the lab. The door to the fruit storage room was open, and Severus rolled his eyes.

“Get out of the apples, Hugo,” he called as he passed the room heading to the stairs. There was a small scuffle of feet, and a small voice called out after him.

“Sorry, Uncle Sev.” Severus waved the usual apology away and headed up the stairs. He stepped out into the entryway and glanced at the two young men pressed against the wall. Teddy’s healer robes and matching hair gave away the identity of the other man that had him pressed against the wall next to the back door. Severus rolled his eyes.

“I am not running a hotel, boys.” The two men jumped apart, Teddy’s green hair fading to pink. “Welcome back, Justin.”

“Er, Hello, Severus. How’s the business going?”

Once Severus had achieved his mastery (beating out his previous record by a mere six months) he had set about starting his own business. It had taken him nearly two years to finally find that one potion that only he could brew and would be in high demand. Of course he had gotten the idea from Lily during their seventh year and had spent much of his extra time researching it during and after his mastery. He had since then become successful with other invented brews but none so successful as that first one that had benefited not only himself and Harry, but other close friends as well.

“It is usual. How goes curse breaking?”

Justin beamed. “Bloody Brilliant. Asia was beautiful but I’m glad to be back.” He reached out and ran a finger down Teddy’s arm causing the boy to blush.

“I’m sure we’re glad you are back as well,” Severus said, stepping out of the way as the red-headed Hugo skipped past him and into the sitting room. “Now maybe Teddy will stop moping.”

“Oi! I haven’t been moping,” the blue-haired healer pouted. Justin turned and gave the other young man a knowing look. Teddy huffed and pushed past Justin. “I’m going to the kitchen. Uncle Harry made apple bread yesterday.”

Justin perked up and followed his boyfriend. “The apples are ready?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “The apples are _always_ ready,” he mumbled as he moved into the sitting room. The desk had gotten larger and there was now a bookshelf pressed against the back wall to hold ledger and accounting books. The desk was kept clean these days, a lesson Harry had learned that first year the first time he had taken Severus over the desk and ink had spilled all over several important documents. Severus paused to lean against the bookshelves, his eyes going to the circle of wedding photos surrounding the Weasley article. The picture of Harry and Teddy had been replaced by the one taken on their wedding day; he and Harry in matching robes with Teddy standing proudly beside them. Charlie’s picture had been replaced by the one taken at his and Draco’s wedding nearly eight years ago.

Severus glanced over to where Hugo had plopped down on the large U-shaped couch that had replaced the old blue sofa. Two small strawberry-blonde heads bent over an intense coloring session while a third child with black hair and vivid green eyes watched over them. Even at five years old Willow Snape-Potter was a force to be reckoned with, as stubborn as either of her fathers and just as loyal. Severus smiled softly as his first breakthrough bossed over the proceeding successes. He and Harry had discussed children of course, had talked about adoption, both legal and blood, but Severus had never mentioned what exactly he had been developing down in his lab. Suffice it to say, Harry was both overjoyed and completely pissed when Severus had announced he was pregnant. Harry had spent hours lecturing Severus about the unknown dangers of a heretofore never tried experiment. Let alone what might happen to Severus with the magic used to de-age him an unknown entity. The entire lecture was interspersed with soft looks at his still-flat belly and hands stroking over him lovingly. Severus was sure there hadn’t been a day without a visit from either Madam Pomfrey or Healer Julius, the man Severus had been in constant contact with since the de-aging. Willow Blossom Snape-Potter had been born in the safe confines of Hogwarts infirmary overseen by Madam Pomfrey, Healer Julius, Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Draco Weasley-Malfoy, and a very anxious Harry Snape-Potter.

Shortly after her birth, Draco and Charlie had approached Severus to be the next guinea pigs. Draco had birthed twins the following spring, a boy and a girl. Scorpius Hyperion Weasley-Malfoy was a fiercely quiet boy, an almost complete opposite of his sister Cassiopeia Dawn. It was this second success that had sent Severus’s business to the forefront of everyone’s mind once they released the findings. Healer Julius had eventually started his own clinic, training healers in male pregnancy and birthing since the babies had to be removed by what the muggles termed C-section. Severus did not mind the healer capitalizing on Severus’s success as the man had been his Healer since he’d woken in St. Mungo’s a frightened child of seven and had always been one of the most straightforward of the people Severus had had to deal with.

Willow looked up then and smiled brightly at her father. “Hello, Papa. We’re drawing.”

“I see that,” Severus said, pushing off the bookshelf and stepping over to the couch. “Where’s your daddy?”

She gave a little shrug. “I dunno.”

“He’s out on the lake,” Hugo said, biting into an apple.

“Get your shoes off my couch, Hugo Weasley,” Severus said as he pushed the dirty boots to the floor. “Why are you here anyway?”

“I got bored at the shop so I Flooed over.”

“Does your dad know you’re here?” Severus asked doubtfully.

An affronted look crossed Hugo’s face. “Of course. He charmed the Floo container after last time,” Hugo added petulantly. “I can’t wait til next year when I can start Hogwarts.”

“Until then get the children’s cloaks. I need Ice Moss.” Cheers went up from the smaller ones, and Hugo pulled himself from the couch to tromp over to the coat closet that had been added some time in the last four years. Severus had given up on keeping up with the changes Harry made to the house. He moved from the sitting room and back towards the kitchen. “Oh for-” The two younger men jerked apart, a guilty look on Teddy’s face, Justin looking smug. “Can’t you two give it a rest?”

Teddy’s brow went up. “I don’t think you have any right to say anything, Uncle Sev. I’m still scarred from that first Christmas.”

Severus felt his cheeks heat up but he didn’t break the younger man’s gaze. “Taught you to knock, didn’t it?”

“It was the sitting room!” Teddy cried.

“Door was closed,” Severus reminded him. “Anyway, I need Ice Moss. Hugo’s getting the kids ready. Take them down, will you? Apparently I’ve got to go pull your godfather from the lake.”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “We won’t hold our breath waiting for you to join us.”

Severus smirked and tossed the duo a wink. “You do that.” He moved back out into the entryway to the sound of Teddy’s “ugh!” and chuckled. He moved out into the backyard. The porch had grown and now held a child’s picnic table with the remnants of an afternoon snack, a swingset/fort had been added off to the right, and out beyond the lake, the wild creatures area had grown exponentially since that first year. A hippogriff had taken refuge there a few years back and refused to move, but he was currently the only permanent residence of the resting area though Severus had seen at least one Phoenix, a small herd of nifflers, and even a Japanese Mini-Dragon over the years. Severus inhaled the familiar aroma of his home he had first encountered that day in the garden when he’d first met the enigmatic stranger that would steal his heart.

Said stranger was currently cutting his way through the lake water with powerful strokes. Severus’s breath caught at the myriad of memories of being pinned to every available surface by those strong arms. Harry hadn’t lied about all the places they would make love, there had even been one frantic afternoon when Severus had returned after being away for weeks where Harry had pressed him up against the grape-lined trellis and sucked him dry. Severus was already half hard when Harry reached the dock and pulled himself up. Severus moved forward, each step nearly painful as his sensitive cock brushed against his jeans. He vaguely registered the sound of the children coming from the front of the house and Teddy’s yells to bring them to attention as he ushered them on the right path into the forest.

Harry stepped off the dock, his sun-kissed body had barely changed in the last ten years, though, thankfully, Severus had gained a few inches and was nearly as tall as his husband now. He let his eyes slide over the wet form of his husband. Unlike the first time he’d seen Harry like this, the man was fully aware of Severus’s perusal and the thoughts going through his mind. Harry’s approval was evidenced by the growing bulge in the clinging wet shorts. Severus licked his lips.

“You’d better make good on that promise, husband,” Severus said hoarsely.

Harry stopped in front of him and slid a hand through Severus’s long hair. “Where are the children going?”

“I need Ice Moss.”

A wicked smile slid across Harry’s lips. “I thought you just got some last week.” Severus let his eyes slide guiltily away and he bit at his bottom lip. “Severus,” Harry said, a note of warning in his voice. Severus turned back to look into the green eyes he loved so much.

“I want another baby.”

Harry’s eyes immediately darkened with lust and his mouth crashed to Severus’s, assaulting him with such vigor Severus could do little but grip his husband’s strong arms and hold on. His head was yanked back and Harry’s mouth moved to suck a line of bruises down his neck. Harry nipped at his ear, pulling a squeak from Severus. “Have you taken the potion?” Harry asked gruffly against his ear, and Severus nodded. Harry’s hand moved to squeeze his arse. “And you want me to bend you over the picnic table and fuck you.” Severus moaned. “Fill you with my seed.” He gasped for breath as Harry’s teeth raked over his throat. “Put a baby in your belly.”

“Oh please, Harry. Yes!” In a whirl of movement, Severus found himself bent over the picnic table, his elbows resting comfortably on the tabletop where a cushioning charm had been added. His jeans and pants were yanked down, and Harry was pressing slicked fingers between his arse cheeks. Severus was gasping for breath by the time Harry had stretched him and was pushing his large cock inside Severus. He would never get used to the glorious feel of his husband’s huge cock splitting him open. Harry leaned over him, bracing one hand on the table while the other gripped Severus’s hip. Severus was fairly certain he had a permanent bruise on his hip from how much his husband liked to hold him down, not that he was complaining. Harry pressed him against the softened stone table as he pushed into Severus, his breath hot on Severus’s ear as he whispered dirty words and made delightfully filthy promises.

Harry wrapped a hand around Severus’s cock and he was soon spilling his own seed onto the ground as Harry pushed into him. Severus shivered as Harry emptied himself deep inside Severus. “Fuck, Sev,” Harry gasped as he rested his head against Severus’s shoulder. Harry finally pulled from Severus and cast only a minor cleansing spell to keep as much of his seed inside Severus as possible. Severus reached down and pulled his pants up as Harry tucked himself back into his swim trunks. Harry ran a hand over his face as Severus buttoned up his jeans. “Fuck, I have no self control when it comes to you, Severus.”

Severus chuckled. “That’s what I was counting on,” he admitted pulling a chuckle from Harry. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “It’s not- Oh, Is it March already?”

Ever since that first year, Severus had continued the tradition of Harry’s birthday on the Spring Equinox. A small, private celebration that was theirs only. He always tried to do something small for Harry on their day, and this year had been no exception. He knew Harry had been wanting another child, Severus too if he was honest, so he had worked hard to finish his latest experiment since he was still adamant about pregnant people not experimenting in his lab. He had finished the preliminary stages last week and was working with a magizoologist in testing the healing potion on certain creatures, the trials set to start next month. He had brewed the male fertility potion yesterday and had taken it today, as soon as he’d finished his orders for the week. He looked up as a hand slid across his belly, and Harry kissed him gently.

“I’ll take you properly tonight,” Harry promised softly. “Keep you in bed with your legs wrapped around my neck and pound you until we’re sure there’s a babe in your belly.”

Severus groaned. “Harry, Stop. I’m not a teenager anymore. I need rest.”

Harry chuckled. “Fine. I’ll go inside, get dressed, and grab a jumper for you.” He lovingly tapped Severus’s nose in the now-familiar gesture.

Harry rushed off, and Severus marveled at how different his life was now from what it must have been the last time he was twenty-eight. He had a husband he loved dearly, a daughter he adored, and an extended family in both the Weasleys and the Boneses he enjoyed spending time with. His life was filled with children, but they were a blessing not a curse of a job he never wanted. He jerked with surprise when warm arms came around him and soft lips pressed against his temple.

“Come on, let’s get some warm clothes on you.” He turned in Harry’s arms to see him in jeans and the sweater Molly had made him for Christmas this year. He reached up and brushed the dark hair back to reveal the faded scar Harry had taken such pains to hide those first few months they’d known each other. Even now Severus sometimes forgot about the scar faded with time and exposure to so much sunlight. Harry smiled gently at him and stepped back to grab a black jumper off the picnic table. He tossed it at Severus who slid his own Molly creation over his head. Before he had his arms through the sleeves, Harry was pushing the old green knitted cap over Severus’s head. Severus straightened the cap and watched in amusement as the red cap slid over Harry’s wild hair. Severus reached up to tuck a wild strand under the cap. A cloak slid over Severus’s shoulders and Harry reached over to do up the small clasp just under Severus’s chin. Severus’s head was tilted up once the clasp was done, and he accepted the soft kiss eagerly. Harry pulled back and donned his own cloak.

Harry slipped his hand around Severus’s as they headed through the grape tunnel and out towards the forest. They talked quietly about the changes to the house they would need to make for a new addition as well as Severus finally taking on Dominique Weasley to help with the brewing when she finished her schooling in a few months. They reached Winter Pond and stopped in the shadows of the trees to watch the tableau. Hugo was guiding Willow about the pond while Teddy had Scorpius. Justin was chasing a squealing Cassie who did her best to launch half-formed snowballs at him. Harry squeezed his hand before slipping his own out and moving to the log where the well-used picnic basket sat. Already missing the warmth of his husband’s hand, Severus reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out the thick gloves stowed there. He watched his husband sort through the basket, pulling out familiar skates. Willow called out to him, and Harry looked up to wave, a bright smile on his face. His eyes caught Severus’s before he looked back at their daughter. Severus placed a palm against his still flat stomach, thinking of the life even now growing inside him. Harry pulled his cloak off to reveal the tight jeans beneath and Severus thought he might wait a few days before letting his husband know the potion had once again been successful. One of the skates fell from the log and Harry bent over to pick it up. Perhaps he’d wait a few weeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also did a mood board thing. It's on my Tumblr https://alittlesnarry.tumblr.com/


End file.
